CRIMEN PERFECTO
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: no existe, el mundo pone nuevo eje, la desgracia humana Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE:** es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a** NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

Era una noche de verano, o más bien de septiembre, hacia un calor enorme, y estaba de pie, recostado en el auto mientras terminaba su cigarrillo, cuando de nuevo tenía que entrar en acción, lo llamaron por la radio

**-agente 63td, emergencia en la carretera 84-** dijo una voz femenina, tras tanta frecuencia. Escucho de lejos mientras se dirigía a pagar a la ventanilla de servicio al auto. La muchacha que lo atendió era agraciada. Tuvo que correr para callar el llamado de la central de emergencias

**-copiado-** dijo, entrando en el auto, se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, activo el contacto del auto patrulla y salio, tenia una cajita de donas y un vaso con soda que era la cena de costumbre, mil cosas rondaban su cabeza justamente esa noche.

Tenía treinta y dos años, y se había recibido como detective de la policía en la división de investigación de crimen a los veintiséis años, sus superiores le habían dicho que era una promesa para la institución y así fue. Era felicitado por su mente fría y calculadora en cada caso, y pensaba seguir así hasta que se hiciera jefe de división, y escalar más,

Escalar era lo que había hecho durante toda su vida, desde niño cuidaba de sus hermanas Amy y Rei, las mellizas de la familia, eran el encanto de la casa y el quien más las sobreprotegía, siempre era el chico rudo y lindo de la escuela, además ayudaba a su madre para sobresalir en los pobres barrios del centro. No quiso conocer a su padre por el simple hecho de que el, tampoco quiso conocerlos, por eso su corazón se torno frío ante todos, ero ante su familia, por ellas moría, su madre y sus hermanas

**-casi no hay gasolina- **dijo mirando el panel de control del auto, condujo unas cuadras mas allá y se encontró con una estación de gasolina, le pidió al encargado que llenase el tanque. El muchacho asintió, mientras el se iba al cuarto de baño, se lavo la cara**. -necesito rasurarme para mañana en la tarde, mi turno termina a las cuatro de la mañana.**

Entro de nuevo en el auto y le dio un billete al muchacho y arranco, no espero que le diera el cambio, no, el niño lo necesitaba mas. Giro el volante, saliendo de la ciudad tuvo que encender las luces de largo alcance, no era un auto deportivo, pero tenia cuatro ruedas, un motor frenos y se movía, y eso para el, era importante. Su compañero no se encontraba con él aquella noche, eso lo recuerda por que se tuvo que terminar las donas y la soda.

**-si sigo así tendré un malestar horripilante a fin de mes-** se dijo mirando el horizonte del desierto, llegar hasta donde le habían dicho seria una hora mas, pero no tenia quien lo esperase no tenia novia, no quería sujetar a nadie y ni que lo sujeten, para el la libertad y la verdad era lo imprescindible, y por eso se hizo detective.

La luna llena iluminaba tanto, situada en el mismo cielo, que parecía mas un sol, al lado de la carretera se encontraba algunos cactus y los numerosos montículos de tierra. Luego todo era nada.

Empezaba por dolerle la columna de tanto estar sentado, cuando algo le robo la atención, era un brillo en medio del desierto, quizás era uno de esos ladrones de camino, y su división era lo suficientemente pobre para que le robaran también a el, pero su curiosidad pudo mas que el, y se salio del transcurso. Y pego un alarido cuando se dio cuenta que conducía sobre piedras, cosa que lo hizo rebotar en su asiento, rebotaba el, el vaso y las donas.

Casi termino por aburrirse cuando condujo tranquilo y sin saltar. Aquel brillo parecía por desaparecer cuando noto aquello, había un bulto debajo de la luz, acelero para llegar más rápido, la luna estaba por esconderse tras unas nubes, y tuvo un mal presentimiento, eso quería decir que no era un caso como los anteriores, iba ser más difícil de encontrarle motivos. Y por fin llego.

Salio del coche con una linterna, empezó a mirar la zona, en un radio de dos metros, fijo la luz en el bulto, era un cubierto de tela gris la luz que le había llamado la atención era una pequeña cajita musical que tenia una espejito, que, con el brillo de la luna le llamaron la atención.

Quito la cajita y camino hacia el otro lado, mas no dejando de analizar la escena, cuando se puso en cuclillas y se dispuso a descubrir que había debajo de la tela, se quedo anonadado cuando vio el expresión de serenidad en el rostro de la mujer debajo de la tela, y bajando la mirada se fijo en el tremendo corte que surcaba en el cuello fino de la mujer, se le helo la sangre al ver cada vez las barbaridades de la gente. Se dirigió a su coche, alcanzo la radio

**-necesito al equipo de forense de inmediato, emergencias en la carretera 65. Repito agente Chiba, necesito...-** algo en el piso lo hizo olvidar las instrucciones de la mujer al otro lado de la línea, se agacho a recogerlo. **-una identificación-** alumbro con la linterna, la fotografía sonriente de la mujer al costado leyó el nombre

Volvió a la radio -**mujer de aparente veintiocho años, presunto homicidio, su nombre es Serena Tsukino, manden al equipo de forense de inmediato...-**

Hola...

Soy yo con una nueva historia (por fin después de la primera que lance) por fin puedo decir que es mía, mía de mi, de mi imaginación... (Estoy en unos apuros tengo un examen de economía dentro de 5 horas y hacia días que la idea de una nueva trama rondaba mi cabezota)

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE:** es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a** NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe) **

Tenia mas tres horas durmiendo, suficiente tiempo para recargar las energías tras el descubrimiento de la rubia en el desierto, era así como la llamo en la comisaría mientras daba su testimonio. Estaba en la cama de aquella habitación de tantos años... como los suyos, encendió el televisor con parsimonia. Puso una segunda almohada bajo la cabeza

-**y siguiendo con las noticias locales, anoche se descubrió el cadáver de una mujer a dos kilómetros de la carretera principal que une las ciudades de Australia del sur con Queensland-** termino de decir el conductor de noticias.

**El equipo de criminalistica concuerda con que fue un homicidio, aunque no se puede descartar suicidio tras encontrar una carta sentimental en uno de los bolsillos de la victima... debemos decir que este el primer caso de este tipo...-** apago el televisor con desgano y se volvió a recostar, no odia olvidarse de aquella expresión, tenia los músculos relajados, los ojos semiabiertos, y en los labios aparecía una sonrisa.** -como una sonrisa de la muerte. **

Se quedo unos minutos mas en la escena del crimen, luego de hablar con la controladora de emergencias, decidió seguir investigando, camino de nuevo hacia el cadáver, tenia la linterna de mano apuntando hacia el piso, no había otras huellas que las del auto, y las de él, la muchacha vestía una traje de sastre, saco y falda, color marrón, una blusa blanca de mangas largas, pantis color melón, y nada mas, no llevaba cartera ni zapatos.

Aparte del corte en el cuello no tenía señales de violencia, recorrió de nuevo en un radio de dos metros, aparte del carné de identificación, no encontró nada más. Se dirigió al auto y se puso la gabardina de cuero, el viento del desierto empezaba helarle las orejas y eso luego le causaba cierta confusión, después de todo era un ser humano y su organismo no tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Después de media hora la bullicio de la policía trayendo al equipo de medicina forense y criminalistica, saludo al policía, dando su manifestación y luego se marcho, llego a su casa y sin hacer ruido se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se tomo pastilla contra la indigestión y tiendas llego su habitación, sin encender la luz, sin quitarse la ropa y abrigándose con una manta, se fue a dormir

Un golpeteo lo saco de si mismo. **–hermanito, ya se que estas ahí, porque de nuevo te tomaste la aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, debiste pedírmelo-** dijo una voz dulce del otro lado de la puerta. **–uy Amy, lo lamento siempre me confundo-** dijo en voz alta, y poniéndose en pie, acercándose a la puerta. **–sabes que hoy hay una cena importante¿no? -sí lo sé hermanita…-** sin imaginarse que un momento después Amy se le fuera encima.

Amy era la mas dulce y tranquila de las mellizas, inteligente por naturaleza, solía sacar dieses en los primeros años de secundaria, pero en cuanto entro a la universidad a estudiar medicina, disminuyo sus ansias de estudios por fiestas, un año cayo en drogas y la llevaron aun centro de rehabilitación donde paso una larga temporada volviendo a casa, durante la readaptación conoció a un joven de nombre Taiki la volvió a llevara los libros, y volviendo a ser la niña aplicada y estudiosa con su lado fiestero y divertido.

**-Amy deja en paz a Darien, no sabes que anoche descubrió una muerta mas-** dijo Rei, la sarcástica y aburrida del par, tenia la habilidad de aguar las fiestas, de niña tenia que haber cuidado entre sus hermanos y ella, porque de todo solía explotar, de adolescente se le tenia temor, porque ciertas "acciones" a su alrededor, mientras todos en la casa le decían que no existían los fantasma, ella confirmaba que si los había, su madre la llevo a su sicóloga, pensando sufrir alguna enfermedad, pero el doctor se mostró sorprendido por la madurez de la niña devolviéndola a la madre, y diciendo que aquello solo estaba en la cabeza de los demás, que era un verdadero caso de clarividencia

**-Rei, deja que Amy se muestre tal como es-** dijo Darien sonriéndole a su hermana, algunas veces pensaba que ambas no podían haber nacido el mismo día del mismo vientre, era tan distintas, como tan parecidas, el mismo rostro, las dos, siempre delgadas, parecía que un día el viento las llevaría volando, el color de ojos tan distinto mientras que Amy los tenia azules, Rei los tenia casi violáceos,

Sus cabellos era de igual forma, Amy lo tenia castaño pero mientras su época de rebeldía se lo tiñó a un color negro azulado, tras tantos años después el azul se quedo, Rei, igual, también un momento, que según su madre, era de locura, agarro un tinte de se lo echo dejándole cierto efecto violeta, ambas emanaban cierta ternura que sus parientes les daban por papacharlas y a ellas, salir del abrazo que las ahogaba,

De cuando niñas siempre peleaban por la atención de su madre, la cual trabajaba de escribana en un departamento legal, que nunca se equivocaba de llamarlas por sus nombres, las conocía tan bien, como a su hijo mayor, el cual lo tuvo aun joven, al primer año de de estudiar leyes, el novio, que después fue padre le pinto flores volviéndola a embarazar, de las niñas, teniendo ella apenas veinticinco años y Darien, nueve años, los cuales vivía con su abuelo en un templo.

Tuvieron que pasar años para que ella lo dejara, él engatusó a otra joven y se volvió rico. Ella siguió estudiando y trabajando honestamente por sus hijos, graduándose a los treinta años de los cuales una vez le dijo a Darien mientras este tomaba la leche de la tarde** –no me arrepiento de nada-** acariciándole la cabeza con ternura. Por eso Darien siguió el ejemplo de su madre, iba a la escuela de mañana, trabajaba de tarde, y estudiaba las lecciones de noche

**-hijos, vayan preparándose, Rei, Nicolás llamó, dice que viene por ti antes de la una de la tarde, Amy, apúrate niña, Darien hijo, ven a la cocina que te preparo algo-** dijo la madre, bajando las escaleras, tenia apenas cincuenta años y tenia la figura y la fuerza de su juventud, Darien siguió a su madre mientras Rei y Amy se volvieron a su habitaciones.

* * *

Tatatán! (uy que fea entrada)

Este segundo capitulo, es algo complementario, no he recibido ningún mensaje de la pagina (al correo, ni porque lance el primer capitulo ni los reviews que me mandaron, que gracias) a ver si les gusta de nuevo, por ahí leí de ¿Serena muerta?... (Ojala no hayan leído mi Profile que luego siento sus deseos de muerte)

Aunque la verdad por ahí iba la historia pero ya cambie de parecer (o quien sabe?)

Aquí les dejo cierta información de la familia de Darien (que no fue bastante ingenioso.. ni de niña me imaginaba a Rei y a Amy como hermanas, pero este es el presente y se puede hacer de todo)

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gustan las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE:** es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a** NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe) **

frente a si mismo tenia una taza de café con leche caliente, su madre lo miraba amorosamente, para ella siempre seria el niño de la casa, tenia un trozo de pan en la mano, no sabia porque se sentía algo incomodo, no era la primera vez que su madre y el tomaban desayuno. Así que decidió relatarle las cosas como siempre lo había hecho

**-¿escuchaste la noticia de la rubia del desierto?-** le dijo señalando la imagen del televisor. Su madre voltea hacia el aparato**.-ese caso lo descubriste tu-. -pues si mamá, pero no me enorgullezco de dar a la luz la atrocidades de ciertos enfermos que pululan por el mundo-. -me alegro hijo, no eres como esos morbosos periodistas de ciertos tabloides, deja la taza en el caño, y sigamos conversando-**. Darien hizo caso omiso, lavando la taza, siempre quitándole esos ligeros trabajos.

**-¿de que quieres conversar?-** le dijo al volver a sentarse. **-hijo, hoy tu hermana se compromete, estoy segura que quien le sigue es Rei, y me da pena que tu hasta ahora no me hayas contado si alguien te ha removido el corazón-** le decía su mamá mientras le tomaba de la mano.** -caramba mamá si yo no creo que nadie me ha removido el corazón, lo que sucede es que por el momento no estoy interesado en perder mi tiempo con alguien-** dijo alzando la voz. **-pero, hijo no es para que me contestes así... Si te tranquiliza en algo, ya no te volveré a decir nada-** le dijo su madre mirándole suplicante. **-mamita, lo lamento, yo no quería responderte así, pero es la verdad, no quiero sentirme atado ni atar a nadie, por lo menos aun no- **le respondió abrazándola.

Luego se soltaron del abrazo, y darien salio de la cocina, se dirigía hasta su dormitorio cuando aparecieron Rei y Amy, buscando a su mamá y a su hermano, vestidas ya para sus citas. **-Darien, hermanito ¿piensas ir con mamá?-** le dijo Amy, mientras Rei le ataba la tiras de su vestido. **-¿o piensas ir con alguna novia?-** le pregunto Rei, con un tono burlón. **-chicas, creo voy mas tarde, que Taiki la lleve de aquí, no me siento del todo bien, llegare mas tarde-** dijo con pesadez, y cerrando la puerta, dejando a sus hermanas sorprendidas

Después de tres horas, salio de su habitación, no había ni un alma en su casa, tuvo que salir, para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, se rasco la barbilla abría el grifo de la bañera, **-agua fría, agua caliente-** se dijo mirando ambas llaves. mientras se desvestía y entraba a al tina a sumergirse en el agua, tenia esa sensación de la madrugada, ese caso tenia que ser suyo, ya tenia suficiente con que se soñara con la chica del carne de identificación, algo no iba bien, esa expresión no era algo natural, para ser algo tan escalofriante, la victima siempre tenia una expresión de sufrimiento, preocupación, hasta de sorpresa pero nunca una de tranquilidad, aunque analizándolo bien, la chica no era tan parecida a la foto del documento.

Salio corriendo de la bañera y llamo a la jefatura, se cambio en segundos y salio disparado de sus casa, algo mas no concordaba en el asunto, por suerte su jefa le dijo que ese caso era suyo ya que el fue quien lo descubrió, claro que por teléfono. Así que embalando en el auto, llego retrasado a su centro de trabajo, por el trafico, saludo a algunos compañeros que pasaban y sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.** -¿que sucede Michiru?-** le dijo su guapa colega, de 30 años, de cabello ondulado y mirada apacible, aunque en ese momento se encontraba algo exaltada

**-hay un civil que quiere verte, ha venido totalmente ofuscado, le he dicho que pase a la oficina de la jefa-. -gracias por avisarme, pero yo venia de paso...-. -no importa viniste como llamado del cielo, pasa de una buena vez antes que los demás les de un paro cardiaco, de nuevo-.** Darien camino hacia la oficina, no comprendía para nada, las miradas furtivas de sus compañeros, se detuvo por un momento ante la puerta respiro profundamente, **-aquí vamos de nuevo-** tomo la perilla y la hizo girar, dio un paso adelante

**-¡¡¡PLAFFFF!!!-** el segundo siguiente sintió la mejilla izquierda arderle por mil brasas, se toco la mejilla, y abrió los ojos, estaba soñando se le paraba el corazón... **-eres la rubia del desierto-** se puso una mano en el corazón para así detener su arritmia, ante tal sorpresa. esos ojos que tanto lo atormentaron las ultimas horas, sus labios que eran una invitación a tocarlos, el cabello rubio y largo, ahora vestida con una polera vieja color verde que llegaba hasta los muslos y unos jeans arrugados tan largos que ocultaban sus pantuflas amarillas.** -soy Serena Tsukino para usted, detective...-** dijo ella, enojada. **-Chiba, detective Darien Chiba-** contesto él después de unos minutos, tendiéndole la mano. Ella hizo lo propio, y caminando de un lado. Mientras el detective se tomaba unos minutos más para tomar aire y volver su postura de serio agente de la ley.

**-Estoy muy enojada- **dijo una vez que se detuvo de su caminar y cruzo los brazos. Darien la invito a sentarse en una de las sillas mas cercanas, la muchacha se tranquilizo y se sentó, Darien la siguió y se sentó frente ella. **–Lo lamento señorita Tsukino, dígame si la puedo ayudar-** en esos momentos se sentía totalmente inútil, y claro, nadie podía ver y confirmar que esa persona estaba muerta y reconfirmado por su casi decapitación y a las horas siguientes estar tranquilo mientras ella esta frente a ti. **–detective esta hablando de más, mis padres están en un hospital de provincia, porque la noticia de que estoy muerta les ha llegado mientras viajaban¿me puede decir de donde saco mi nombre? toda mi familia esta conmocionada hasta llego alguien con arreglo floral que decía de un ex novio mío…-. **

–**la entiendo señorita, cálmese, quizás el error fue mío, el cuerpo que encontramos en la carretera daba era de una joven, justo en la escena se encontró su carné de identificación, yo notifique a la central de emergencias de sus datos y los diarios ya la sentaron por muerta- **le dijo tranquilamente el joven, ofreciéndole con un gesto, un vaso con agua. Ella se negó con la cabeza **–y lo dice tan tranquilo, o sea ustedes matan personas y luego las vuelve a la vida, hoy casi pierdo mi trabajo, y ya estaban por darle mi liquidación a la cuenta de mis padres-. **El joven detective la calmo tomándola de los brazos** – no se sulfure señorita, nosotros no matamos civiles, son los medios de comunicación que suelen lanzar sus primicias con tanta morbosidad y detalles que primero no investigan los suficiente que luego las consecuencias la pagan ustedes**

Miro el reloj de pared encima de la puerta y se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a la reunión de su hermana **–debo retirarme en unos minutos, señorita, despreocúpese, si usted manda una carta a los diarios y a los canales de televisión ellos se ratificaran y asunto resuelto, además sabe que hoy no es mi turno- **dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta. **– ¿y como es que llego hasta ahí?- **dijo la rubia, curiosa. El volteo a verla, ella se había levantado del asiento **–le bastara con solo ver los noticieros, si va a casa podrá ver el de las seis, en otro canal el de las ocho y si nos e duerme también el de las diez de la noche- **dijo volviendo con el propósito de salir.** –ya se la versión de los tele noticieros, pero quiero saber la de usted la del investigador- **le respondió la joven con seguridad.

Resoplo una vez mas, exagerando un gesto de cansancio** -estaba manejando por la carretera y algo llamo mi atención era un brillo, pensé que era una linterna o alguno de esos piratas de carreteras jugándome algunas broma, pero la curiosidad fue mejor, y conduje hasta allá, al llegar vi el bulto cuando levante la tela era una mujer en posición de cubito fetal¿satisfecha?-. –No¿que era ese brillo?, en medio de la nada no hay espejos ni linternas ni nada que refleje la luna- **lanzado la cuestión al joven. **–Que bueno que ve las noticias, hubiera anotado que dije que me llamo la atención una pequeña cajita musical-** dijo el investigador con algo de hastío.** -¿cajita musical?- **repitió la joven.

–**vamos, señorita Tsukino, si va a repetir todo lo que digo, esta conversación durara el doble- **dijo el joven impacientado. **–y dice que la mujer se parecía a mi, aunque no lo dijo pero si lo note porque casi le da un paro cardiaco a todos en esta jefatura- **dijo la rubia nerviosa, algo no andaba bien**. –si, es cierto el parecido con la victima nos asusto a todos, ahora quiere decirme que deduce-. –quisiera verla, hace poco se me perdió mi cajita musical y recién ahora me doy cuenta que no veía mi identificación en la billetera- **dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho, su corazón le decía que algo no concordaba

**-bueno permítame ir un momento a mi escritorio mientras comunico mi entrada a trabajar y hago unas llamadas de ultimo minuto- **dijo saliendo sin esperar respuesta alguna, y mirando a Michiru, que le devolvía la mirada de susto, mientras revisaba algunas fichas. Cogió el teléfono y marco un numero conocido **–alo, soy Darien, salieron detalles de ultimo minuto, y me será imposible ir, perdóname hermanita- **y colgó.

* * *

(Redoble de tambores) Hola! … (Ya volví)

Bueno un saludo de nuevo para todas, me llegaron mas reviews (y recién con la notificación de segundo chapter, una hora después me mandaron todos los reviews del mencionado y otra hora después las notificaciones de un capitulo mas de LVES y la subida de esta historia… ahorita me estoy muriendo de sueño… si esperan mañana comentare algo. No sin antes dejarles…

Bueno gracias por seguir hasta aquí, es posible sea algo aburrido al principio, estos últimos meses me enterré en libros de detectives y algunas de suspenso. Voy a cambiar el rubro de la historia porque… (Mejor lo leen en mi profile). Así también viendo al paso que voy, será algo largo de terminar.

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gustan las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANTE:** es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a** NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe) **

Llevaba diez minutos, mirando al joven, que después de colgar el teléfono, miro el reloj de pulsera, empezó por ponerse la correa en donde descansaban una pistola plateada, calibre 38, cargaba con ella un silenciador, y 5 cartuchos de municiones, la correa cruzaba su camisa, se revolvió el cabello con la mano, los rayos del sol que entraban a través de la persianas le daba a la cara, haciéndole resaltar aquellos dos zafiros, en su rostro, serio, sin llegar a la frialdad, sabia que podía confiar en aquel hombre, siendo una joven adulta, pero el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal, en el corazón reino de nuevo y ya no pudo de seguir viendo al hombre en el escritorio, que terminaba de prepararse.

El, por su parte, aun seguía con la adrenalina a un setenta y cinco por ciento, quizás su confusión en la escena del crimen, era por la penumbra, y ahora se sentía mas tranquilo. Miro de reojo a la rubia, que recién se había dado cuenta que traía puesto una vestimenta que delataba el haber salido sin meditar antes, cogió las llaves del auto, y se dirigió de nuevo a Michiru. **-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-** le pregunto con fastidio. –**Para que aprendas a no equivocarte, todos tuvimos la misma reacción-. –A ti no te dio una bofetada, pensé perder la cordura.-. –basta Darien, Setsuna hablo. Forense ya saco la autopsia, ve ahora mismo- **Darien se alejo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la joven

-**podemos irnos, señorita Tsukino**- dijo, poniéndose a un costado, para darle paso a la dama. Ella asintió, y salio, todos los empleados, volvieron a meterse en sus asuntos, mirando fijamente las computadoras sin las ganas de levantar la vista hacia las personas que salían del recinto. Michiru, perdió los estribos, y espero a que salieran del piso, ambas personas, se dirigió al frente de los escritorios y tosió un momento, **-señores, dejen de dar esos espectáculos, son realmente ridículos, ya se aclaro que fue una confusión de mensaje entre el detective y la recepcionista de emergencias, así que basta por favor, trabajen como normalmente lo hacen- **termino de hablar, miro a cada uno de sus compañeros y salio, los otros agentes volvieron a comportarse como lo hacían normalmente

Mientras que Darien y Serena salían del edifico, y subían al auto de él. **–Vaya agente, bonito auto-** dijo la joven refiriéndose a toyota 3t de color marrón, que estaba aparcado en frente a una puesto de salchichas. **–Mientras tenga cuatro llantas y un motor y un buen asiento, es el mejor auto que existe- **dijo sin vacilar, se adelanto para abrirle la puerta a la mujer, que subió, y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, mientras veía entre otras cosas, como el detective iba por el otro lado y esperaba que no se acercara un auto para así poder abrir la puerta y subir al auto.

Dirigió un vistazo al puesto de salchichas y vio a una niña con el rostro sucio y miraba a todos los comensales que se retiraban con su Hot dog en la mano, pidiendo alguna limosna para poder comprar algo para si misma. La rubia no tenía corazón para aceptar tal escena y llamo a la niña y le dio varias monedas de su bolsillo, la niña le dirigió una sonrisa franca y agradecida y se reunió con su madre. Todo esto fue visto por el detective** –hay poca gente que hace lo acabas de hacer, seguiré creyendo que el mundo se va llenar de gente como tu, gracias por darme esa esperanza**- luego de sonreírse entre ellos, salieron hacia el laboratorio de criminalistica.

En el restaurante, Amy, seguía viendo a su novio, al lado su madre, y frente a ellos su hermana Rei y el novio de ella, Nicolás, que estaban entristecidos por la ausencia del hermano mayor**. –Veo que nunca cambiara-** dijo la señora chiba, mientras miraba nerviosa a Taiki y a Nicolás que a la vez miraban a sus respectivas parejas, esperando alguna reacción. **–pero mamá, ya no te preocupes, luego nos explicara, llamemos al camarero para pedir algo-** dijo Rei, que por primera vez en su vida pensó un poco mas en los demás, Nicolás puso su mano sobre la suya y le sonrió, Rei sintió sonreír, por primera vez, con sinceridad. Todos sonrieron y se calmaron las aguas durante la comida.

Llegaron retrasados al centro de división de medicina legal. **–Setsuna, vengo con la señorita Tsukino… no vayas a hacer el show que hicieron el departamento de policías que ella ya se dio cuenta, venimos a que reconozca el cuerpo- **dijo junto a la telecomunicador que se encontraba en la puerta de la sala**. –pues entren a la morgue, ahora mismo bajo-** se escucho en el pasadizo. Ambos, hombre y mujer, se dirigieron al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente y entraron, Darien se inclino a oprimir el botón del sótano, mientras Serena miraba a su costado, mientras hacia muecas. **-¿que sucede?- **dijo al verla, tapándose la parte del rostro con ambas manos. **–Es la primera vez que vengo a la morgue y huelo el formol-** dijo fastidiada.

**-¿prefieres oler el formol o la putrefacción de los cuerpos?-** dijo el detective con curiosidad.** –Estoy segura que puedo sobrevivir a una hora en la morgue-** dijo la mujer para escapar de imaginarse los cuerpos en descomposición, en las cámaras frigoríficas. De pronto sonó un timbre que anunciaba que estaban en el piso de necropsias, se le pararon todos los cabellos y los vellos del cuerpo, se estaba arrepintiendo de ser sumamente curiosa. **–Detective Chiba¿podría ser posible que me pueda regresar al auto?-** dijo con una expresión inclinándose al espanto.

–**tranquila, los cadáveres no están en l****os pasadizos, no se asuste, venga conmigo- **dijo jalándole delicadamente el brazo y bajaba la mirada dejándose guiar por el agente, que comprendía esas reacciones, siempre había alguien que pensara que en las morgues solo trabajaban los locos que les gustaba almorzar con uno o dos o mejor dicho una colección de muertos en la otra habitación. Podía recordar cuando una madre fue a reconocer el cuerpo de su hija, que se había suicidado por una mala calificación. **–Agente admiro sus nervios de acero, pero si no salgo de aquí me volveré loca.- **dijo la mujer, que luego salio llorosa y sintiendo el dolor de ver a quien tuvo en su vientre y saber que fue encontrado suspendido del tragaluz de su habitación.

**-..Agente… ¿me escucha?- **pregunto la joven, al ver la mirada perdida del detective que se había detenido frente a la puerta de necropsias**. –Dígame-** dijo después de minutos de salir de su limbo. **–Ya llegamos- **dijo volviendo a mover su brazo**. –Claro, pase…- **saco una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la paso por la rendija de identificación,la cual encendió una luz verde, como signo de que podían pasar. El ambiente de por si era tétrico, frente a ellos había un muro de cámaras frigoríficas, unos pasos los despertaron y apareció una mujer**. –hola Setsuna.- **dijo Darien a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos, Setsuna, medica forense de 36 años, preciosa de ojos marrones y cabellos oscuro, con algunas rayas muy sutiles de color verde.

– **¿****hace tanto tiempo que no me venias a visitar?-** dijo la mujer al tenderle la mano lo cual el hizo lo mismo. **– ya sabes me tocaron casos de asalto, y no tenían relación con algún homicidio… bueno ya te comente es la señorita Tsukino- **dijo señalando a la rubia que se encontraba pálida y nerviosa por el lugar.** –Buen día señorita.- **dijo la mayor, la mas joven la saludo de la misma forma.** –Me dijeron que sacaste la autopsia- **dijo el varón, volviendo la mirada a su compañera.** –Es cierto- **se inclino a un lado para dirigirse a Serena.** –Acompáñenme- **y camino hasta quedar frente a una de las cámaras.** –Creo que debe ser esta…- **dijo para si misma,** -espero que no les moleste el olor de formol, mas de lo normal.- **

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, abrió el compartimiento y salio una espesa neblina, jalo de una manija que se encontraba en la parte inferior del cubículo y saco como si fuera una bandeja, el cuerpo tapado de la victima. Serena sentía que se iba a desmayar, al ver los pies sin color y sin vida de aquel que fuera en vida. **–ojala pueda reconocerla-** dijo el varón y la amiga del detective se acerco y destapando la sabana, y se puso aun lado para dejarla mirar. **–No, díganme que no es cierto…-** fue lo único que pudo salir de la garganta de la joven, antes de sentir que se le inundaba el pecho de algo pesado**. -¿la conoce? Díganos¿cual es el nombre?- **dijo el joven detective y luego sin saber ya estaba cargando a la joven rubia. Setsuna volvió a tapar el cadáver y a introducirlo en la cámara y cerrarlo. Ayudando a su amigo a reanimar a la joven, para lo cual destapo un frasco de alcohol y lo acerco a la nariz de la rubia.

Veinte minutos después, la rubia volvía a llorar frente a la mirada del detective y la medica. **–se los juro, es mi media hermana, no sabia que se había fugado de su casa, pensaba que estaría en casa de su amiga, la castaña- **dijo volviendo a sollozar y a ocultar los ojos con sus manos. **–entonces, señorita tsukino, usted solo ha visto el rostro de la victima menos de un minuto, puede que se haya confundido**-. **–pueden hacer un aprueba de ADN pero ella es mi media hermana y no quiero verla de nuevo, si quieren traigo su identificación mañana**- dijo con decisión, levantándose y mirando a ambos adultos a los ojos. Darien se callo y solo tuvo que acceder, se disculpo con Setsuna y salio con la rubia hacia el coche, la mujer le indico donde vivía, llevándola a la dirección.

**-descanse, yo me ocupare de saber quien la asesino-** dijo Darien y pisando el acelerador hizo rechinar las llantas alejándose de la rubia que seguía llorosa. Esta entro al edificio, subió los pisos en silencio, entro a su departamento, con el alma pesando el doble, sin encender la luz llego al teléfono sin problemas. Marco el número de su madre. **–mami…-** dijo después de unos minutos, respiro profundo, **-vengo de la morgue…-** dijo, dejando salir toda la seriedad con que quería ocultar su pena. **–perdóname, mamá, era Mina,... Mina era la rubia del desierto-** dijo empezando por unos sollozos pequeñitos a comparación del desgarrador pesar de una madre al otro lado del teléfono que sintió y pidió morir para estar junto a su niña.

_No es crecer como árboles,_

_Altos y robustos, lo que hace_

_mejores a los hombres,_

_Ni durar trescientos años,_

_como el roble,_

_Que finalmente muere... seco,_

_sin ramas y marchito;_

_El lirio de un día_

_Es mucho mas hermoso en_

_primavera_

_Aunque esa noche desfallezca y_

_muera,_

_Fue planta y flor de luz_

_En lo pequeño sólo hay belleza._

_Y la vida breve_

_puede ser la más perfecta_

* * *

(Al sonido de los platillos) tengan un buen día.. (Pensaran que estaré loca al decir buen día si lo leen de noche, de madrugada o de tarde, pero recuerden el día tiene 24 horas así que a cualquier hora se merece decir Buen día)

El último poema se llama **lirio de un día, **del autor** Ben Jonson. **Dedicado a todos los niños y niñas, jóvenes y todo adulto, por que la vida no es mucha, pero si suficiente para dejar en los demás la marca de cada uno… (Actualmente uno de mis gnomos le ha sido detectado cáncer, lo que en mi familia es casi predecible ya que nuestros abuelos y nuestros tíos, han sido sus victimas) Hago un stop a mis notas de autora, porque esta noticia si no me sorprende, me entristece, es apenas un bebe de 5 años, no sabemos si lo tiene generalizado o no, pero espero que no lo tenga.

Hadas y Gnomos queridos, disfruten querer la vida, nos sabemos con certeza lo que sucederá después. Era uno de mis poemas favoritos desde hacia 10 años, lo he traducido sin saber que ya lo tenían traducido al español, aunque hay versiones que lo resumen de una forma atroz quitándole lo sustancial y la prosa.

Bueno ahora si, ojala les guste, ha tenido mucho sentimiento la ultima parte, porque hace dos días me entere de la noticia, dejándoles siempre gracias sus reviews y…

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gustan las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANTE:** es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a** NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe) **

La mañana siguiente, se levanto con cierto desanimo, tendría que bañarse, ponerse un atuendo formal y llevar la identificación de su hermana a la morgue, aun podía escuchar la voz de sus madre, lamentándose por la partida de su hija, y ella tuvo que crecer una vez mas, para no llorar y consolar a su mamá. Se calzo las pantuflas, llego al baño se desnudo y entro a ducha, poco le importo si el agua que resbalaba por su piel era fría o caliente, ya lo podía presentir Mina no había ido a visitarla en días, y claro, no podía porque debía cuidar a su padre, el borracho, que se había quedado en South Australia

Podía recordar desde niña, eso era lo malo, tenía lo que los adultos llamaban, memoria de elefante. Dolorosamente se acordaba de todo, desde la cuna, a la edad de dos, en que su madre la tomo en brazos y se fugo de la casa, era de noche y salio con una colcha y una valija en la que solo entraba para dos mudas de ropa, habían llegado a la parada de autobuses y partieron al estado de South Australia. **–es tu hermana Mina-** dijo nueve meses desde esa huida, entonces supo que su madre, estaba embarazada y aun así, se arriesgo, en su mente trastornada la quería salvar ¿de su propio padre? entonces siempre la tomo con pena, con cariño pero nunca con amor.

Y aun así su madre se relaciono un viejo y sucio camionero de medianoche, Bob, el viejo Bob, Bobo o Bobito como ella lo llamaba mentalmente, un hombre que le doblaba la edad a su madre y ellas podrían ser sus nietas, pero aun así su madre se relaciono con el, Mina fue firmada y declarada hija del camionero, vivieron con él dos años, Serena tenia cuatro años y Mina, dos. Cuando el corazón de Bob empezó a fallar, y su madre sintiéndose presa de nuevo de alguna responsabilidad, se fue de la casa, y regreso con Kenji, no es que fuera un mal marido, pero no era una buena persona.

Kenji era frustrado periodista que después de esa noche, en la que no vio a su hija y a su esposa, se tiro al abandono, y no hablo durante un mes, se regenero por propia voluntad y en cuanto Ikuko corrió a su puerta, el la abrió y la beso y se reconciliaron, un año después de seguir en desequilibrios Ikuko salio de nuevo embarazada, y ahí Kenji lo supo antes que su mujer, tomando la precaución de esconder todas las maletas y el dinero posible, para entonces Serena ya tenia casi seis años y Mina era una belleza de cuatro.

miro su reloj, y era mas de las diez de la mañana, saco de su gaveta todo lo que contenía, cajas de color naranjo y un gran pañuelo rojo, que le recordaba que su hermana se lo ponía en los días especiales, y ese día era especial, era el cumpleaños de Artemio, su gato. Podía contar mil veces que su cumpleaños era en marzo y que lo encontró en una caja de zapatos en el callejón mas oscuro de Canberra. No tuvo corazón para seguirse engañando, de que algún día recobraría las ganas de vivir, su brillo natural, estaba apagado, y eso era lo malo, que nunca había estado encendido.

Seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su polera, se dio cuenta que había dormido con la ropa del día anterior, pero eso poco le importo, ya no tenia ganas de seguir fingiendo, ese día ya no iría a la clase de danza, se sentía fatal, los sollozos de su madre le seguían doliendo, no era que fuera una mártir o su heroína, porque su heroína había muerto, y el, la había matado.

Tomo con fuerzas el retrato brillante de felicidad de Mina, que sostenía a un pequeño Artemis, con expresión de pedir auxilio por la estrujada, lo abrazo, como si se tratara de la persona que mas había amado en vida, que mas la amaría ahora en la muerte, recordaría sus sonrisas y sus conversaciones en el ático de la casa de su padre, de las huidas en la menoría de edad en sus inventos relatos de orgasmos, con chicos de universidad cuando ellas apenas eran de preparatoria. Lo abrazo por mucho tiempo, tanto como el tiempo que vivió la fallecida.

Detestaba a Bob, por no haber sido una buena figura para Mina y ella, a pesar de los maltratos y las borracheras de él. era el mejor ser humano que había querido, sintió el letargo y a revivir los 26 años de su hermana, si, lo recordaba, tener dos años y que su madre se la mostró, inclinándose un poco a su lado, para que la viera, era una cosa amorfa, que tenia una moñito gracioso en la cabeza, sus ojitos azules, delataba su parentesco, Mina crecía y ella se desmerecía a toda costa de sus travesuras, se sentía culpable de que presenciara las discusiones de sus padres, cuando su supo que Mina era producto de un affaire de su madre, la amo mas que nunca, ella no tenia culpa de los actos de los adultos.

Mina se fue a vivir con su padre biológico, pero le parecía muy patético como persona, así que llego y vivió al lado de su padre según el acta de nacimiento. Bob, nuevamente en sus vidas. Mina estudiaba y por más que se esforzara nunca lograba pasar en el cuadro de honor, siempre eran puestos de medio tercio. Era reconocida como una cantante innata, un prodigio para sus profesores de música y canto. En cuanto tuvo edad para trabajar, o tuvo apariencia de mayor de edad pidió trabajo en bar, habiendo noches en que ella salía para asegurarse de que Mina fuera a su casa antes de la una de madrugada. Y ella regresaba a suya a las tres.

Luego cuando por fin alcanzo la mayoría de edad, que es dieciocho años, dejo el bar y volvió a después de unos meses, en el que trabajaba de mesera cantante, e ingreso al conservatorio de música, los profesores estaban encantados con Mina, hasta que ya no pudo seguir trabajando y pagar sus estudios y trabajaba el tiempo completo, junto con ella ayudaban a los niños de la calle a tener un lugar donde pasar la noche, ya que ni bien asomaban a la adultez se emanciparon, aunque mina volvió cuatro años después solo por Bob.

Y Bob murió y Mina se quedo con la casa, **-Bob no fue malo al fin y al cabo, mi hermana no se merecía esa pocilga, pero es mejor que una caja de cartón-** recordando que las pocas pertenencias del que fuera pareja de su madre fue una caja de que se le fue entregado a su madre, la casa que se le fue encargada a Mina y el auto que se le sucedió a Serena el cual lo vendió para rentarse algo mejor que un cuarto pobre en el edificio menos lindo de Canberra. Se maldijo en pensar en asuntos del pasado, y ver su triste realidad, se encontraba sola, en una mundo de conocidos comenzado con su padre y terminando con Samuel, que al si fue su hermano, pero nunca se apoyaron mutuamente, siempre era ella dando y el siempre dispuesto a recibir y, a seguir recibiendo. –**un egoísta- **

Camino unos pasos hacia la ventana que se encontraba cerca del mueble, se sintió mal, y toda la tristeza nuevamente la rodeo, empezando a llorar quedito, se fue corriendo al baño casi aventándose contra el inodoro y vomito, no había comido nada desde el día anterior, le dolía el pecho y cada vez mas, era como si de tanto esfuerzo se le saldría todos los órganos por la boca, y su rostro empezaba a arderle, y sentía la cabeza palpitarle, y juraba sentir un tictac como una bomba y se le iba a estallar el cerebro, y eso fue lo que pensó y lo deseo. Morirse para ya no estar sola.

Darien por su parte, seguía mirando el reloj de la pared del gran salón, donde el gran bullicio que sumado al olor a cigarrillo, le estaba dando un malestar, y era un doble malestar pro que en su mente se le cruzaban las imágenes de la rubia que se había apoderado de su mente, haberla visto desmayarse, fue como ver a una paloma indefensa que caía con el corazón roto **–por favor, que cursi- **se dijo golpeando la frente con la palma de la mano. Dejo que su peso se fuera para atrás, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla llevando sus manos hacia la nuca y enlazando sus dedos delgados. **–Pero era hermosa- **dijo volviendo a ver en su mente la bella imagen del rostro de Serena cuando la dejo en la entrada del edificio donde vivía. **–y triste- **

Miro nuevamente al reloj de pared y se había ido un minuto entonces se imagino perder una vida con solo verla en vivo y en directo. Sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos, se canso de contradecirse por primera vez y tomo el lápiz que estaba en el porta lapicero al extremo del escritorio, miro el periódico y empezó a garabatearlo, iba a ser el día mas largo de su vida, si seguía perdiendo el tiempo

Después de mirar las losetas del baño trato de levantarse del piso, ya que estaba sentada, recostada en la taza del inodoro se incorporo pero resbalo, golpeándose en la cabeza con el filo del lavamanos, se quedo tendida en el piso, y estaba sola

* * *

bueno, hadas y gnomos preciosas, ya tenia tiempo que no subia, aunque he cambiado de decision nuevamente, ojala no se me resientan, porque profundice un sentimiento bastante negativo, pero hay relatos grises, y creo que quiero ir a ese matiz 

gracias quienes me escribieron hasta ahora

Maskrena

Sheccid Malfoy

KIRA MOON

isabel

serenalucy

Angie B.

Pinkymex

YDIEL

que bueno que les haya gustado hasta el cuarto capitulo, espero que éste tambien les guste. si me hago un tiempo, y les respondo una por una

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gustan las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

**-auch!-** dijo cuando una repentina sensación de dolor invadió su cabeza, se llevo la mano a la frente, dejo de un lado los papeles garabateados, empezó a tener un escalofrió recorrerle por los brazos y luego por todo el cuerpo, y de pronto empezó a sudar frío, su amiga Michiru que se encontraba cerca de el, se dirigió preocupada hacia su escritorio, donde el se encontraba sentado, poso su mano e el hombre del varón

**-Darien ¿te sientes bien?-** le dijo mirándole a los ojos. **–No, la verdad es que no me siento nada bien-. –Caramba Darien es la primera vez que aceptas que algo te va mal-. –Michiru, es de verdad no me siento bien-** dijo mirándole un poco molesto, y sudando de nuevo. **–Lo lamento, voy por el doctor-. **La mujer salio de la oficina, la cabeza empezó a molestarle y cada vez mas le crecía el dolor, cero los ojos y empezó a masajear las sienes con la yema de los dedos. De repente sonó el teléfono

Alargo un brazo para descolgar la bocina mientras que con la otra mano, se trataba encontrar alguna mejoría **–alo-** dijo con cansancio. **–Darien ¿que hora es?-. -Setsuna… son las 12 del mediodía- **dijo quitando la vista del gran reloj que había en la sala común de agentes**. –Y la señorita Tsukino no ha venido-. -¿quizás se ha ido a su trabajo?- **dijo en son de sorna. **–no porque trate de llamarle pero su teléfono esta desconectado-. -¿Cómo sabes eso?-. –la contestadora responde lo mismo que cuando yo lo hago con mi móvil- **

Darien colgó el teléfono y se puso la chaqueta bastante serio, se levanto del asiento Michiru volvía con una aspirina**. –¿a donde vas?-** le dijo su colega mientras le alcanzaba la pastilla. **–debo ver a alguien ¿me acompañas?- **dijo tragándose la aspirina sola**. –Vamos-** le dijo su guapa amiga, mientras se ponía la casaca. Salieron y se dirigieron al auto del varón **–Setsuna me aviso, Tsukino no ha llegado a la morgue-** dijo subiendo al coche. Michiru frunció el ceño. –**te interesa esa mujer…- . –si por que es la pariente de mi caso el cual esta dando revuelo en todo el estado-** dijo nervioso. **–vamos no te dejare ir solo-** le contesto con recelo, si bien es cierto eran amigos pero a Michiru Kaio le gustaba captar la a atención

Tenia todo para ser modelo, decoradora de interiores, nadadora profesional, violinista reconocida, pero sus caprichos de ser alguien única la hizo llegar a la academia de policía, se convirtió en detective, vio a Darien como el hermano que nunca tuvo y se hizo su amiga, pero poco a poco ya no quiso ser solo su amiga, sino algo mas, ya eran mayores, a ella se le iba el tren y el era como el vino, mientras mas viejo mas bueno, e iba a ser la pareja perfecta, con el, solo con el.

El conducía, quizás algo que había comido días atrás le había caído mal en el estomago. Tenia en la mente, la conversación con su madre, la noche anterior, ella se acerco a el, tenia el maquillaje que había usado mas temprano** –hijo, has llegado tarde-. **–**si madre es que salio algo de improviso y tuve que poner toda mi atención**-. **–Pero me puedes contar que fue exactamente, antes nos habías hecho esperarte hasta tarde, pero nunca dejarnos plantadas**-. **–mama hoy la vi, a la del desierto. No estaba muerta, no lo estaba**-.** – ¿y tu querías que lo estuviera? -. –no, no es eso, quien murió era su hermana, hoy la lleve a su casa, y me dejo una duda-. Darien es la primera vez que te emocionas con…-. **–**Basta mama es solo la hermana de mi caso, no pienses en romances-**, dijo saliendo de la escena, entro en su habitación casi logro escuchar la conversación que tenia su madre con sus hermanas

**-rayos-** dijo golpeando el volante, cuando vio el trafico en la avenida principal. Michiru salto en su asiento, lo miro preocupada y molesta.** –Tranquilo, ya vamos a pasar**- dijo mientras la fila se movía lentamente. **–lo lamento, es que me siento mal, y ahora recordé lo mal que me porte con mama-** dijo ocultando los ojos con la mano, mientras su codo descansaba en la ventan de la puerta**. –Hoy conversas de nuevo con ella, te disculpas y asunto resuelto- **dijo brindándole una sonrisa, **-pensare en eso, pero creo que será algo mucho mas pensado- **

Llegaron a la avenida que darien recordaba haber dejado a la joven, el día anterior. Estaciono el carro frente al edificio, salio con cuidado mientras michiru lo miraba desde de el otro lado de la calle **–¿sabes en que departamento vive?-. –Vamos al tercer piso-** dijo señalando con los ojos un gran edificio con balcones de cemento, todo pintado de verde, tenia rejas así que con el balcón, encarcelaban a quien quisiera ver la vista de la calle. Ambos agentes entraron, hacia calor, pero no podían sacarse las chaquetas ya que debían ocultar sus armas y sus placas, se dirigieron a la escalera que se encontraba a un lado del gran callejón. No entraba casi nada de luz, ya que el techo, estaba cubierto de unas calaminas de acero, subieron y después de unos minutos estaban en el tercer piso **–es el 39-b si bien recuerdo-** comento, mientras caminaban en el pasadizo, ahí tampoco había forma de que entrara la luz del sol.

Tocaron la puerta, y esperaron unos minutos, y en unos minutos después, salía agua debajo de la puerta. –**es posible que se haya ido al trabajo-** le dijo Michiru, mientras se dirigían a las escaleras, y un tipo medio regordete venia contra ellos, ambos agente se pusieron aun lado y el personaje, se fue contra la puerta y empezó a golpearla. **–Abre maldita escuálida, estoy harto, acabas de mojar todos mis invitados-.** Darien se acerco a el **–disculpe señor, tal vez la señorita tsukino no se encuentre-** . **–si, quizás ya se fue de este mundo, esta tan ebria que no se dio cuenta que dejo la llave del agua, o ella esta buceando-** Michiru y Darien se miraron y mientras Michiru hacia a un lado al señor, Darien pateo la perilla de la puerta, esta cedió y se abrió, ambos entraron, el piso de departamento estaba inundado, y el ruido del grifo los hizo dirigirse al baño, el agua salía de la tina, que estaba tapada con una cortina de plástico, Michiru hizo a un lado la cortina.

–**Michiru ve a llamar a emergencias, ve rápido**-. Michiru salio, mientras Darien levantaba el cuerpo de Serena que estaba sumergido en el agua la envolvió en una toalla, y la puso en el suelo, empezó a brindarle primeros auxilios. **–vamos mujer, no te puedes morir tan rápido-** dijo preocupado, mientras que su vista se choco con un frasco naranjo de medicina, lo cogió** -Valium, se ha tomado todo el frasco... Michiru, se introducido a una sobredosis- **grito a todo pulmón, mientras Michiru, trataba de no dejar pasar a ninguno de los curiosos que asomaban la cabeza por la puerta

* * *

abrió los ojos poco a poco, podía respirar un aire tan limpio como cuando iba a un día de campo, con sus padres, de repente sintió una gran molestia en ambos brazos, abrió bien los ojos, volviendo a la consciencia, **-que sucedió?-** dijo aturdida, mientras se veía los brazos llenos de agujas y tenia una mascarilla para oxigeno. Vio un poco más lejos a un par de hombres en bata y unas cuantas enfermeras. Una de ellas se dirigió cerca a ella **-¿que paso?-** le dijo despacio a la mujer. **-te quisiste suicidar, querida-** le dijo la enfermera, mientras llamaba al doctor, el mas joven, se acerco a la cama de la rubia, la enfermera se retiro

**Buen día soy el doctor Andrew…-. -buen día-** dijo tímidamente** – ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-**. Dijo impaciente, mirando hacia la ventana. –**cinco días señorita… Tsukino**- dijo levantando la vista de la carpeta que había a los pies de la cama de la rubia. Esta se sorprendió **-¿cinco días¿Como es posible?-.** **–El detective Chiba le aplico primeros auxilios, tuvimos que hacerle un lavado gastrointestinal y cayo en la inconsciencia durante estos días…-** la atención de serena ya no estaba en las palabras del doctor, sino en la pantalla del televisor, que mostraba la foto de su hermana, la suya y la de… **-Lita, es la amiga de Mina-**

El doctor se callo, volteo a ver la pantalla **–imposible, es mi novia-.** Andrew se acerco al aparato subió el volumen. El narrador proseguía –**y en Queensland se reporto la desaparición de de Lita Kino, joven de veintisiete años, según informes, era amiga de Mina Aino, victima del asesinato que estremecido a todo el estado, hace cinco días dimos a conocer que la hermana de la victima se intento suicidar, pero gracias a la valerosa…- **y un segundo después el aparato se cayo de la mesa, Serena se había levantado de su cama, y lo echo, tras empujarlo se cayo de rodillas,** -no es posible, no, no lo es, ya basta, que es lo que quieren¿volverme loca?, no me suicide, no lo hice, solo me dolía la cabeza, y me tome un valium, y como no se me quitaba me metí a la bañera, pero yo no me quería suicidar, no es cierto, yo no me voy a morir hasta saber quien mató a mi hermana y a su amiga Lita- **empezó a tener una crisis

El doctor salio de la habitación, a gritos unos enfermeros entraron y la sujetaron de las manos, mientras Andrew regresaba con una jeringa llena de liquido**. –Y yo no pienso descansar hasta saber el paradero de mi novia-. –No me duerma por favor, déjeme llorar- **Serena con una fuerza brutal se deshizo de los enfermeros y empujo a Andrew a quien se le incrusto la jeringa, este antes de cerrar los ojos se le escapo una lagrima que cruzo su mejilla y paro en el suelo. Serena se abrazo a si misma, ya debió de crecer nuevamente, sintió un abrazo varonil, levanto los ojos**. – ¿detective?**-. Darien había visto toda la escena, y solo trato de calmarla. Michiru, estaba su lado, y le acaricio el cabello. Y Serena pudo terminar de llorar lo que no había llorado en cinco días.

* * *

(Sinfonía No. 9 de Beethoven) hola…

Bueno hace poquito que actualice, y se me entro la super no-se-que-cosa y bueno otra actualización, ya note que no les gusta mucho que digamos el drama, a mi tampoco, así que para que se me contenten, les puse un rosa no tan fuerte, pero si nítido. Ojala me lluevan reviews ahora, (si se portan bien actualizo mañana mismo)

Un millón de abrazos a

daianapotter

Isabel

Angie B.

Pinkymex

YDIEL

Como siempre (avisando):

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

El eco de unos pasos inundaba todo el pasadizo **-Buen día detective¿quiere hacer la prueba hoy?-** dijo el doctor, mientras se acercaba al joven pelinegro, este sen encontraba sentada, tenia una fólder en el regazo y un papel en las manos. **–Sí-** le contesto serio, mientras se ponía en pie, y seguía al doctor. Entraron a una habitación y mientras el más joven estaba levantado, el doctor se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba, con el permiso del pelinegro.

Llevaba varios días en casa, pero no le veía sentido estar entre cuatro paredes, se levanto de su cama, no reconocía el tiempo, quizás fuera de tarde o de madrugada, quizás era de noche o de mañana, lo que si sabia, era que su hermana estaba en casa, la habían cremado, después de varios días, sus órganos habían sido donados, se comprobó que ella había aceptado a donar órganos cuando fue a renovar su identificación, miro la cajita de porcelana con varios hilos de oro en ambos lados, el frío en sus dedos.

Trato de levantarlo, pero de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con llenar su rostro. Se separo de la caja y camino hacia el sillón, ahora todo el tiempo era para ella, sola. La habían despedido, el centro de danzas la habían despedido. No tenia pastillas, porque todo lo desaparecieron, entonces se sentó, y se perdió en la vista de la ventana, en la que surcaban el vuelo de las gaviotas. **–y parecen que se ríen de nosotras, Mina. Tú en esa caja y yo, en esta celda- **dijo en voz alta, hacia la caja

**-Parece que no va recobrar las ganas de vivir-. -una jovencita con el historial que lleva tampoco podría hacerlo, detective- **le dijo un anciano de mediana estatura, con cejas pobladas**. –¿Que han sabido de la hermana?-.** **–pues, según la autopsia, ya estaba muerta cuando le cortaron la yugular, las pruebas demuestran que tenían agua en los pulmones, eso quiere decir que habría muerto ahogada, hay unos moretones en la zona de las costillas que suponemos que puede ser del forcejeo, no fue violada, ha muerto en su virginidad, aun no concluimos el móvil del homicidio – **dijo como autómata el joven varón, mientras miraba a la mujer recostada en el mueble a través de la gran vitrina

La habitación era tal como era decorada en el departamento de la joven, de paredes verdes con sus muebles que olía a pis de artemis, que solía visitarla con su hermana, pero ahora artemis estaba afuera, en casa de Mina. **–Mina¿también te llevaras a Artemis?**- Dijo con cierta inocencia hacia la caja. Miro nuevamente a su alrededor, sus muebles algunos nuevos, algunos viejos. Sonreía al pensar que ya no tenia que preocuparse, solo estaba ella y su hermana, cuando descubrió que le faltaba algo importante**. – ¿mi broche?, recuerdo haberlo dejado en el cajón púrpura-** dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al mueble cerca del lado de la ventana.

**-¿broche¿A que se refiere?-** dijo el anciano, volviendo su mirada hacia la carpeta que tenia en las manos con al información de la mujer, rebusco con la vista, pero no tenia, información**. –Debe referirse a la cajita musical, la que encontramos en la escena del hallazgo del cuerpo- **dijo, mostrando un foto de una cajita musical, en forma de broche, que tenia una luna en el centro** y -una estrella que daba vueltas a la luna- **señalo el joven.** -Detective, regrese nuevamente mañana, la señorita no saldrá de este estado de shock, lleva unos pocos días internada, y si usted entra y remueve todos sus recuerdos, esa calma, que usted ve detrás de esta vitrina, es aparente, y no querrá saber todo lo que esconde esos ojos tristes- **le dijo el doctor mas el joven, disimuló ver su reloj**, -entonces vendré a la misma hora- **dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, el doctor apunto algo en los papeles y siguió su camino.

* * *

Rei seguía furibunda, si era cierto que Darien había hecho ese desaire a su madre, se la iba apagar, no había ido al almuerzo de compromiso de Amy y tampoco estuvo en la de ella, porque si, Nicolás se le declaro, y su madre orgullosa dio la mejor cena. **–Es un idiota, no debió hacer eso-** se dijo mientras lanzaba un pelota de lana de un lado para otro. La puerta se abrió, ella se detuvo y siguió su camino mientras amy, entraba **–Rei¿que haces aquí?, Nicolás preguntaba por ti desde hace media hora-. –desde hace días mi mama esta triste, y todo por su hijito, ya me parece que se cree mucho, y mama no dice nada porque precisamente lo es, "el engreído de la casa"-. –Rei, piensa mejor las cosas, mama ha estado fastidiando a Darien porque piensa que se va a quedar solo-. –y no es excusa para hacer sentir mal a mi mama-. **

**–basta Rei, no seas hipócrita, mama no esta triste, tu si lo quieres ver así, solo porque tu quieres llamar su atención.- **termino Amy acalorada, solo vio así cuando estaba en "esos problemas" y desde que había regresado de recuperarse nunca había dejado su sonrisa y su calma. **–¿sabes lo que me choca? que tu y mi madre siempre saquen cara por el, eso me da rabia-. –Rei, detente ¿si? Tus acusaciones son tan inciertas, no puedes decirlo así por así, sé que Darien le pidió una disculpa a mamá hace dos días**- dijo la mas calmada de las dos. **–amy, mira, el día que tu y yo salgamos casadas d aquí, se quedara mama con Darien, y si Darien la vuelve a tratar así, y se encuentra sola¿que va a suceder?-. -ambos son adultos, saben hablar, deja de pensar en tonterías y vamos abajo, mamá va a servir la ensalada que tanto te gusta-. **Amy salía de la habitación, y Rei la siguió minutos después

* * *

Darien conducía, desde el día que la había visto tan indefensa en el hospital, había visto otros casos en los que los familiares sufrían, pero nadie como esta muchacha, habían buscado todo el departamento, efectivamente eran medias hermanas, y tenían un hermano en común, Samuel, un reciente joven adulto, tenia 24 años. Vio un manojo de llaves encima de la cómoda. En los registros de Serena no había otro inmueble mas que el departamento, vio en los de Mina, y se podía suponer que era las de su casa en South Australia. Michiru lo apoyaba, ella se ofreció para ir al otro estado, además de contactar con la familia de la rubia.

La desaparición de la joven Lita Kino termino al día anterior cuando la encontraron en una de las lomas por carretera 65 con dirección a New South Wales, si bien estaba mal herida, se encontraba con el ligero puso afortunadamente la salvaron de morirse aunque de igual forma, la encontraron con un corte, en el cuello, ingreso de emergencias, y le cocieron la herida. El doctor del hospital, Andrew Furuhata después de haber dormido por la endorfina tras varias horas, despertó, y cuando supo de la noticia de su novia viva, fue tras ella, la encontró más delgada, su mirada triste le conmovió hasta el alma y la abrazo, cuidadosamente la recogió de la cama, ella a pesar de su mirada perdida lloro, por sentirse segura.

Mientras salía de la institución de salud mental en auto, mantuvo la vista en el teléfono, Michiru no podía demorarse más. Agarro el teléfono y marco un numero, **-alo¿setsuna?-. –hola darien¿que pasa?-. – ¿le hiciste las pruebas a Lita?-. –aun no, esta en cuidados intensivos, seguro pasara una semana, la perdida de sangre fue bastante y como no comió mucho que digamos, su peso cayo de una forma descabellada, cuatro kilos en seis días, además esta deshidratada-. –iré a la central, nos encontramos ahí-. -No puedo, debo hacer una autopsia a un hepático, ya te llamare en la noche.-**dijo la mujer por el otro lado de teléfono, un segundo después había colgado, y Darien solo lo tiro a un lado.

De repente sonó su móvil**. –Darien, es una lata, he tenido que integrarme a esos quisquillosos sureños, tendré que volver con todas estas pistas hasta allá, volveré hoy en la tarde-. -¿Quien se va a quedar custodiando la casa?- **dijo preocupado**. –en algo tendrán que ayudar, se quedaran dos guardias, tres es lo mas seguro, la casa no es tan pequeña que digamos-**se escucho por el teléfono**. –Regresa con cuidado mujer-. – ¿como esta Serena?-. -te lo diré cuando vuelvas- **fue lo único que dijo, después estaba guardando su móvil en la chaqueta, puso la palanca en segunda y salio hacia el centro.

* * *

Pasadas dos horas en la oficina, solo había dos agentes mas, aparte de el, y los policías que llegaba al piso de abajo con los delincuentes que robaban y uno que otro golpeador de familia. Miro de nuevo su reloj, dos horas y un minuto, saco la cajetilla de cigarro y lo miro, con detenimiento, desistió de fumar nuevamente, ya que empezaba a tener tos, pero solo seria por una temporada luego iba a volver con la manía. **–hola setsuna…- **escucho a lo lejos. **–darien, disculpa la demora, lo que sucede es que llego un aprendiz y casi me arruina la autopsia con pincharle los pulmones al pobre muerto-. –no te preocupes, casi iba a fumar, pero desistí, esperemos a michiru, me dio buenas nuevas-.** Conversaron durante una hora, hasta que los ecos de unos tacos se presenciaron.

**–Hola Setsuna, Darien-. –hola¿que trajiste?-. Michiru puso una bolsa de papel en el escritorio, saco tres vasos de café –Según los vecinos no ha estado en varias semanas en casa-. –ya que estaba trabajando, trabaja en un restaurante de comida rápida-. –¿como lo sabias?-. –Cuando fui a investigar el departamento de su hermana encontré un horario- **dijo mientras sacaba un papel plastificado **- si ven el rosado concuerda con la de ella, mientras las zonas de color naranja concuerdan con la de Mina-. –Era colega de Lita, ella también trabaja en Mc Donutz-. –Es cierto, la noche que descubrí el cuerpo de la rubia, había comprado una caja de donus y quien me atendió era Lita-. –hasta ahora tenemos algo en común, ambas trabajaban en el mismo lugar, no tienen la misma edad Lita es mayor que Mina- sentencio michiru, mientras miraba a setsuna –que puedes decirnos de las fotografías al cuerpo de Mina-. **

**-ya lo que ustedes saben, Mina muere casi violada. Según los estudios, ella había sido penetrada, pero se encontraron rastros de látex, es decir el asesino uso un condón¿aun no haz entrevistado a Lita?- **dijo setsuna a darien. Este lo negó. Prosiguió **-mas sus golpes y las de Mina son parecidas, ambas en las zonas de las costillas**- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aires** -no fueron dopadas, estaban concientes durante esa tortura, Lita como sobreviviente tendrá que decirte que sucedió- **dijo en tono cansada.

**-esperemos a como responde con el tratamiento, si entra en consciencia, prefiero ser yo quien la investigue- **dijo Michiru**. –además traje algunas pistas que debes analizar setsuna. Ya las mande a criminilastica- **dijo dando un sorbo a su café,** -darien¿como esta Serena?-. –esta en shock, aunque esta internada el intitulo mental, podría salir pronto-. -esperemos que salga bien de su duelo, es lo primero que debe suceder- **dijo setsuna mientras endulzaba su café con le contenido de unos sobres amarillos **–en sus delirios habla con su hermana-. **Iba a proseguir cuando sonó el teléfono, se acerco a descolgarlo **–agente chiba-. **Dijo mientras dejaba su vaso en el escritorio, las dos damas seguían conversando entre si.** -¿Cómo pero si bien la deje esta tarde?- **dijo pálido. Las dos mujeres escucharon espantadas.** –Está bien- **dijo el varón mientras colgaba el aparato.

**–¿y ahora que?**-pregunto Michiru**. –era el siquiatra, Serena salio de ese trance y quiere salir de una vez, el doctor dice que la dejara salir mañana, pero no cree que estando sola, pueda no recurrir a los antidepresivos, me pidió que fuera su guardia-. –creo que tu si la vas a cuidar muy bien- **dijo Setsuna. Darien sonrió para sus adentros, Michiru, solo sintió unos celos que comenzaban a crecer. Su plan de acercarse mucho más a Darien iba irse por la borda.

* * *

(entrada de Swan lake de tchaikovsky) hola

Como siempre lo prometido es deuda, y les traje una nueva entrega, gracias por todo el apoyo. Ahora lo estoy haciendo todo rapido, pero ya no me quería yo solita con la resolución que tenia pensado. Gracias a las hermosas hadas: **Pinkymex** (la reina del rosa), **angie B** (niña que gracias por las palabras) **Kira moon** (ves otra entrega, otro review ¿si?) **Sheccid Malfoy **(te tomare la palabra y que hago si no te gusta el próximo) **Isabel** (ya lo subí!!) **YDIEL** (eh!!! otra rosa, recordé los tiempos en que me gustaba inventar ese tipo de escenas bien encebolladas y con un poquito de amor)

Como siempre (avisando):

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

La mañana siguiente, la lluvia lo había despertado asustado, giro el cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, miro el techo vacío, el frío empezaba a calar por sus brazos, la frazada le cubría hasta la parte del tórax, tenia solo dos horas para salir en coche y cruzar los suburbios, hasta el instituto mental, se levanto con cierta pesadez y se dirigió a la ducha, se desvistió dejando la ropa a un lado. El agua corría por cada centímetro de su piel, el agua tibia lo reanimaba a dejar esos sueños, que lo dejaban perezoso, por un momento maldijo el que siempre se le metiera agua enjabonada en los ojos.

Minutos después estaba cambiado e intentaba servirse una taza de café, la metió al horno de microondas y espero a que se calentara, sentía un cierto cosquilleo, por una parte se sentía tan inútil, por no sacar más conclusiones que los de la noche pasada, con Michiru y Setsuna. Tenía una hora. Saco la taza y se bebió el líquido, aun quemándole la garganta. Fue a la nevera y saco un par de cubos de hielo.

**-Te vas a enfermar-.** Volteo a ver hacia la puerta que unía la cocina con la sala. –**darien, lamento asustarte-** dijo su hermana Rei que entraba por la puerta externa de la cocina. **-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?-. –Son las nueve de la mañana-.** Darien escupió los cubos de hielo. **–No, son las ocho de la mañana-** dijo señalando el reloj de la pared. **-Ese reloj esta atrasado. Darien recuerda que lo hizo Gonde, el perro másti del vecino cuando se le mando a bañar. Por más que le pongas a la hora, se retrasa hasta seis horas-**. Darien cogió su chaqueta de cuero, color crema, le dio un abrazo a Rei y un beso en la frente y salio. Rei se sentó y miro la mesa, escuchando el motor del auto de su hermano que se alejaba cada segundo más. Por un momento se asusto al sentir el tierno abrazo de su melliza, pero se tranquilizo, cuando se dirigieron sonrisas.

-**alo¿Doctor? Demorare una hora mas-** dijo darien mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto tras su irresponsabilidad, mientras manejaba. **–Esta bien, yo la haré esperar-** dijo el doctor que miraba a una joven sentada en una de las bancas del amplio jardín. **–Estoy saliendo del centro-. –No te preocupes**- colgó. **–¿Darien? Soy michiru-. –hola que sucede?-.** **–Lita despertó, pero no todo es fácil. Darien. ha sufrido una convulsión-. -¡setsuna puede examinarla?-. –tratare, de no poder llamare a un medico legista-. –algunos del hospital…-. –Imposible, no están calificados-. –Michiru hay un muerto, una victima y un intento de suicidio, pero no hay un responsable-. **

* * *

Minutos después se clamo**. –Darien tienes razón, ese enfermo debe estar encarcelado, y no libre al acecho de mujeres…-. –Michiru, debo colgar-. –Darien espera, hay algo más-. –debo colgar de veras hablamos mas tarde-**. Michiru se dirigió al teléfono que se encontraba en su escritorio **–alo?-. -¿que?-** sintió como un baldazo de agua fría. **–muévanlo al hospital central… no me importa señores, es un testigo para nuestro caso, uno muy importante-. **

* * *

Setsuna se encontraba tomando te en una oficina cuando empezó a sacudirse la mesa, vio su móvil temblar, dejo la cucharita sobre el platito. Lo tomo y descolgó. **–Setsuna-,** dijo mientras soplaba lentamente al líquido. **– ¿Eso salio?-** en su rostro se vio la confusión. **–¿Analizaron la carta del bolsillo?-.** Setsuna empezaba a impacientarse y a jugar con el asa. **–Llamen al encargado sobre aquello, origen de papel, de la tinta y eso del psicólogo, también- **dijo antes de colgar y tomar un sorbo de infusión. **–Setsuna… ya esta listo el siguiente caso- **dijo un joven. **–Bueno, con tal que no le experimentes de nuevo con los pulmones estamos en paz¿entiendes?- **dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

* * *

**Hoy saldré de este lugar**- dijo Serena sosteniendo en su regazo la cajita donde estaban las cenizas de Mina, rodeo los detalles con el dedo. **-¿serena¿No quisieras desayunar con nosotros?-. –No, quisiera seguir pensando en la vida-. -¿quieres que te ayude en algo?- **dijo el doctor mientras se sentaba a un lado de la joven. **-¿ustedes trabajan con personas que tiene problemas sicológicos?-. –No creo que podemos sacar conclusiones con el asesino de tu hermana-.** Serena se sin habla ya que su pregunta hacia una referencia a eso. **–Entonces, dígame, usted leyó mi historial, este tropiezo es algo ligero…-. –mas tus acciones fueron algo desprovisto-. –a eso se le llama depresión, doctor-. –entonces me alegra saber que esto es solo un tropiezo, nada debe tumbarte, en la vida no estamos seguros de que todos perduraremos cuanto las personas nos quieran a su lado, solo podemos decir que ahora tu hermana esta contigo-. Si, solo sus cenizas están enceradas aquí, pero mañana volveré al sur, echare las cenizas **

**-Aun es muy rápido, quieres irte de todos lados-. –Cuanto más rápido, puedo sentirme mejor-. -¿y que va a pasar con tu trabajo?¿Piensas dejar la danza?-. –no, pero, ya no quisiera vivir aquí, he viajado por toda Australia y solo puedo decir que es hermosa, mas mi corazón siente que no es tiempo para recordar mas-. **La rubia decía con un tono convincente como si de veras quisiera creérselo. El siquiatra analizaba cada movimiento de la joven, y supo que en parte decía la verdad. Sus manos estaban nerviosas a pesar de que sujetaba la cajita.

**-¿doctor? ahora mismo me ha entrado un hambre...-** dijo serena mientras un gran gruñido empezó a escucharse. El anciano, sonrió, se levanto y la dirigió al comedor, algunas enfermeras, la saludaron y le sirvieron un desayuno como el que todos comían, Serena se sintió feliz por un momento, era la primera vez que compartía la mesa con más de una persona. La fría mañana empezaba a calentarse con la salida del tímido sol, mientras que Serena ayudaba a los pequeños en terapia, les hacia muecas mientras la enfermera le aplicaba anestesia cuando necesitaban hacerse las pruebas, y ella los veía como quedaban dormidos mientras le hacían aquellas pruebas que tenían que ver con el sistema neurológico. Había leído de métodos peores en el siglo anterior, y esto era como ir a un paseo a comparación de los toques eléctricos que les hacia a las personas.

* * *

Rei revolvió su cuarto tras el llamado de Nicolás que le había invitado a almorzar, así que obvio el desayuno y se arreglo, dejando un desorden tremendo en su habitación. **–arregla que mama se molesto el otro día por tu desorden-. –Sabes Amy, deberías fijarte mejor en tus actos, mira que se ha quedado un papelito debajo de tu cama-.** Rei la molestaba así, porque Amy era un maniática de la limpieza, mientras rei era más relajada, apenas su habitación si parecía habitación mientras no se abriera el closet y no se te vinieran la avalancha de ropa y cosas que Rei ahí escondía. Amy corrió a ver el papelito mencionado y cuando se dio cuenta, su hermana se había ido como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Darien estaba preocupado, por se había tardado en total tres horas para llegar al instituto mental. Toco el timbre, mientras esperaba sonó su localizador, el número le era conocido –michiru-. Le abrieron la puerta, y la señora fue a buscar a Serena. Darien llamaba a Michiru. Serena escucho el llamado y despidiéndose de las enfermeras se fue hacia al recibidor, reconoció la espalda del detective y casi le daba un infarto por como estaba vestido, seria bueno que le dieran unas clases de buen gusto. Aunque debía aceptarlo todo quedaba perfecto gracias a sus ojos azules, esa era una excusa para perdonarle cuanto crimen de la moda se pusiera.

Darien dejo de hablar minutos después mientras serena con una pequeña maleta le tendía la mano. Darien estaba algo serio, ella lo pudo notar, no lo sentía como el día del hospital, se veía entre preocupado y serio. **-¿vamos?- **le dijo mientras se dirigían al auto. Serena subió en silencio. Darien por su parte exhalo sin exagerar, y encendió el carro. **-¿quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?-. -¿esta seco?-.** Darien sonrió al recordar todo la inundación de hacia varios días. **–creo que si, nuestro equipo si no atrapa siempre a los malos, siempre dejan limpio lo que se propone-. –Menos al mundo-** dijo Serena con cierto recelo.

* * *

Michiru caminaba de un lado para el otro de la habitación era una maldición que cada vez que estaba pro archivar el caso siempre había algo mas que salía a la luz **–pero es nuestro trabajo atar cabos sueltos- **dijo mientras se acicalaba el cabello suelto y lo ponía en un moño. Hizo unas llamadas mas **–alo, si soy la agente Kaio, me pregunto por el joven… dios santo, debo llevar un medico legista**- mientras se levantaba.

* * *

Setsuna estaba aburrida de su "asistonto", ahora se encontraba sola con el cadáver a untado mientras tomaba café, y leía un articulo sobre nuevas cuchillas para cercenar las extremidades. –**vaya este no deja que se manche la ropa con sangre-**. Dijo mientras pasaba a la otra hoja**. –y a ese chico le voy a poner una baja calificación me hace perder tiempo- **Decía mientras volvía a posar sus labios en el vaso.

* * *

Pasado varios minutos Darien había llegado a ala casa de serena, serena no sabía que decir o que hacer, y así se disponía a bajar cuando sintió una mano que la detuvo.** -¿que sabes de Seiya Kou?-**

* * *

Wa niñas, hadas hermosas!!! buen día, terrible en algo, (no se quejen que le he avanzado mucho ojala me de tiempo estos días porque el nueve ya esta editado y revisado, algunas no me hacen notar mis fallitas.) Respondiendo (antes de preparar mi informe de monopolios)

Isabel (ya subi uno mas, quieres otro.. deja review por fitas!!!)

Angie B. (gracias, siempre me gusta mantener el suspenso, tal vez suba el miércoles, ah claro lo de las promesas puff solo soy capaz de cumplirla siempre las propongo)

KIRA MOON (lo lamento, yo si leo todos lo mensajes, solo que al principio no quería como que contestarlos así, porque luego me familiarizo y quien no se me quita lo de confianzuda… gracias por seguirme y aquí hay mas para el gusto)

Pinkymex (bueno como te dije hasta que le atine a un nickname, si soy así el Messenger toda una antisocial… que desgracia que soy pero bueno aquí si me explayo mejor, gracias por dejarme ingresar a tu mundo. Lo mismo digo: welcome to my World)

yamiana: no te preocupes con tal que de ahora en adelante no faltes a esta cita con el misterio, y este darien que de tanto crearlo me lo estoy viendo hasta en la sopa (sorry principito)

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**

Hoy no hubo entrada por que me raptaron mis auriculares asi que estoy sorda del reprodujo media


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

Aquel nombre le decía otro: Mina**. –Era un amigo de Mina y mío cuando vivíamos en los suburbios- **dijo aparentando serenidad **– ¿por qué¿Le paso algo?- **dijo preocupada.** –Esta en el hospital- **fue la respuesta rotunda del agente. Serena se volvía aterrar cuantas personas de su entorno, se disponía a tomar un taxi y volver a la tranquilidad del manicomio. – **¿Que le sucedió?-** dijo espantada, tratando de oír todo menos lo peor. **-fue sodomizado-** dijo serio **–lo encontraron a un lado de la carretera, sucio, deshidratado, con heridas. Ha sido hospitalizado pero tal como he informado Michiru no es tan fácil que sobreviva. **

-**yo te diré todo lo que sé de Seiya**- dijo ella mientras bajaba del auto, Darien se inclino para verla a los ojos cuando ella estaba de pie y erguida **–ven a la hora que salgas de trabajar**- le dijo sin esperar respuestas. Darien tampoco iba a responder y arranco el auto, dejando rechinar las llantas. Mientras que Serena veía como se alejaba el auto, entro al edificio.

* * *

Michiru tenia en la mano el teléfono del medico legista, mientras hablaba con el, pensaba en el testigo, un muchacho que fue encontrado a un lado de la carretera 23 a la altura del kilómetro 86 lejos de Tookoonooka, vio en la pared la geografía de Queensland, ellos se encontraban en Towamba y lo demás era desierto, y solo era el desierto mareante, no había ningún vinculo en que las tres victimas estuvieran en sitios ni tan cercanos y ni tan lejanos. Al otro lado d el alinea descolgó, y se escucho una voz que la perturbo **-Haruka Tenoh-. **

Michiru por primera vez se quedo muda, no era una voz que se pudiera identificar, era andrógena. **–Quien este al otro lado de la línea, va a hablar o desea que le cuelgue sin ninguna consideración- **Michiru volvió por un momento a la realidad.** –disculpe, soy la agente Kaio, quisiera comunicarme con el medico legista-. –soy yo, agente, cual es el asunto, acérquese a la jefatura de 61 del distrito. **

* * *

Setsuna se encontraba al lado del criptologo, podía aspirar el rico aroma de la colonia Aquarium que salía de las ropas del hombre. **–dime Yanten ¿que querías mostrarme?-. –la carta en el bolsillo de mina-. –Si, la mencionaste por teléfono-. –Mira la pantalla- **dijo el joven mientras tecleaba algo. La pantalla se volvió de color negra. Setsuna ya no tenía más paciencia que perder. Y la imagen de una caligrafía perfecta, totalmente hermosa, a pesar de estar arrugada se podía leer deliciosamente una frases que recordaban a Shakespeare. **-¿Qué notaste?-** le volteo a preguntar el joven después de haber percibido la respiración paulatina de la mujer. Setsuna se quedo sin decir algo

**-busca a la hermana y que traiga un escrito de la fallecida**- dijo yanten. **–Es una carta de amor, el contenido es medio confuso- **dijo Setsuna algo fastidiada**. –Porque no va para ella… sino de ella para "alguien"- **le aclaro el joven. Setsuna asintió y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando recordó algo **–yanten ¡que sucedió con la cajita musical?-.** **-¿Qué cajita musical-** dijo el muchacho quitando la vista del monitor. **–La que estaba encima**-. El muchacho saco un folio y empezó a ojearlo, tenia algunas fotos, y ciertos manuscritos, unos archivos que de tanto dar vuelta a la pagina se detuvo, y señalo, este adoro esta abajo en sótano, busca en el casillero 37

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Darien volvía a escuchar la grabadora de voz, el relato pacifico y pausado de Serena. Ponía atención a sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, ella sentada frente a él, él tenia una taza con té, ella un vaso con agua, ella tenia las manos sobre el regazo, él las tenia sobre la mesa.

**-bueno, señorita Tsukino, le diré las reglas d rigor, todo lo que usted me diga desde este momento queda grabado y será usado como evidencia para un futuro juicio. Puede comenzar-. **

Serena tomo aire y mirándole a los ojos empezó **–conocí a Seiya desde College Senior, cuando vivíamos en el estado de Western Australia, con nuestros padres, si bien lo veía como amigo, el siempre era galante, mas nunca acepte nada mas que ser su amiga. Al pasar el tiempo, se hizo amigo de mi hermana, para ese entonces ya éramos mayores, yo me mude al estado de Queensland, mi hermana se quedo a vivir con su padre de nombre y siempre supe que ambos mantenían una comunicación, al ella mudarse por temporadas a mi casa, recibía llamadas de el, y hasta fue amigo de Lita, la mejor amiga de mi hermana. **

Se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua, dejo de nuevo el vaso en su lugar, prosiguió**. - la ultima vez que supe de él fue hace dos meses, esa temporada, mi hermana iba a su trabajo y volvía a acompañada de sus amigos, Seiya y lita, luego de que la dejaban en mi casa ellos se dirigían a la casa de lita para dejarla allí-. –¿sabia donde pasaba las noches?-. –él, en el pasado me comentaba que tenia unos parientes en unos de los distritos, que lo resguardaban por temporadas-. –¿no lo vio?-. –no, no quería mantener contacto con el, por el simple hecho de que pudiera proponerme lo que en años anteriores me había negado-. – ¿y puede decirme por que?- **

* * *

Serena podía recordar la vergonzosa reacción que tuvo ante el hombre que empezaba a perturbarla de cierta forma, tomo un cojín del mueble y comenzó a jugar con los hilos que salían. Empezó a tirar de ellos hasta que estuvieran fuera del cojín. Y volvió a estarse quieta a recordar el rostro del varón que empezaba entrar más en sus sueños. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y volvía a verlo frente ella con sus ojos azules y serios que la volvían mas loca de lo que estaba

–**No responderé eso- **fue la conclusión final, Serena se disponía a levantarse de su asiento.** –espere, yo aun no le he dicho si puede levantarse-. –La última pregunta no tiene nada que ver con este asunto-. –Si se niega puedo acusarla de sospechosa-. –y yo lo demandare por difamación- **dijo Serena mientras se iba a la cocina, Darien se quedo sentado, en todo momento no se había levantado, y toda la imagen que se había puesto de la joven se modifico, no era tan vulnerable y delicada como el primer día, era la combinación del día del hospital, la fuerza y decisión que tenia, y sus ojos que parecían mentirle. Serena a su vez estaba enfadada, pensaba tener un tranquila conversación con el detective que pudo sacarla de ese trance tan horrible, y ahora estaría dispuesta a demandarlo si se atrevía a difamarla.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo: _que bien que nos engañamos_.

* * *

Serena se levanto del sillón, se estiro por un momento, la mañana calentaba su animo hasta el punto de que iba a ¡hacer ejercicio!. se dirigió a la cocina, y tomo una rebanada de pan, le unto un poco de vegemite a su pan y mucha mermelada de fresas, quería tener una excusa para estar en cama.

Cuando recordó a Lita, corrió a su habitación y en pocos segundos dejo su buzo de dormir para tener puesto un conjunto deportivo de color guinda, y unos tenis que le calzaban para cualquier ocasión,. Agarro las llaves de su apartamento, y tirando la puerta salió, volvió unos minutos despues porque dejaba el monedero, y salió unos minutos mas tarde.

* * *

Michiru se había acercado a Darien, que estaba sentado delante de ella, respiro por un momento, y poso su manos por los hombros del varón el hombre salto, al instante. **–Michiru¿que pasa?-** dijo Darien mientras miraba con cierto recelo a su guapa colega. **–Darien, tenemos muchos años de conocernos, de ser amigos, pero...-. –pero... ¿que?-. – ¿por que nunca haz querido ser galante conmigo?-. **

Darien casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, no podía negar que su colega estaba a pedir de boca, pero individualmente, dejando de pensar como un hombre al por mayor, ella era su amiga, y nada mas, miro el rostro de Michiru, con una expresión de inocencia** –¿me estas seduciendo?- **fue todo lo que pregunto Darien, pero no solo era la pregunta sino el volumen de su voz que hizo que toda la comandancia centrara la vista en la pareja.

El rostro de Michiru, sin moverse, empezó a tornarse colorado. Darien se espanto y volvió a hacerse el dormido, Michiru suspiro y se alejo, Darien tenia en mente en que embrollo resulto ser un crimen, que ahora afectaba su relación amical y perturbaba sus pensamientos. Tomo el teléfono y arco un número, espero muchos minutos para que la contestadora le informara de que podía dejar el mensaje después de escuchar el _piiiip._

* * *

Setsuna también marcaba un numero, al salir después haber estado en la oficina de Yanten. Más nadie contestaba. Recordó un número a móvil. Así que lo marco e igual que el otro numero nadie contestaba. Setsuna colgó y se dirigió a su oficina, tenia que bajar dos pisos, así que abrió la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, cuando sintió cierto escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

De cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrada a esas sensaciones, recordó el día que llego trabajar como ayudante del Doctor Tomoe, uno de lo mas reconocidos médicos forenses, que habían ayudado en la resolución de un homicidio, que tenia todas las características de suicidio asistido. El cadáver demostraba que el hígado sufría cierta alteración en el momento en que se le aplicaba una dosis de cianuro potasio. Bajo las gradas restantes y entro al piso, cerro la puerta y camino hasta su oficina, de repente su mirada se coloco en la puerta de las cámaras frigoríficas, y de nuevo ese escalofrió surcaba su piel.

* * *

A verrrr, hadas del jardín mas bello del (cual seria mas… el de sailor moon)

Me he quedado desconcertada por como he reaccionado a este capitulo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, el caso de Seiya lo voy a pasar un capitulo mas adelante, el sueño me esta ganando pero no podía irme sin avanzar (Queenie, my lady, madmoiselle podías haber gritado mas fuerte.. así ya estaría mas despierta ya termine de revisar unas pruebas que tenia pendiente) entiendo que hay unos términos que no entienden como mi historia esta ambientada en la rica Australia, y Queensland es el estado mas hermoso (después de Victoria y antes que los demás estados) y aun no se sabe nada del responsable y solo de las victimas (yo no quería matar a mina pero para atraer su atención tenia que atarlas con algo, o no?)

Claro que no pienso alocarme tanto con los romances (también pienso que es la pareja perfecta Serena y darien rulz!!!) pero cada cosa a la vez. Ojala no necesiten insulina muchachas, aun falta bastante para tener algo mas que pensamientos romanticotes)

KIRA MOON (niña si leo los reviews me hacen sentir hasta culpable, pero que puedo hacer soy rarita, y también una confianzuda de la patada, y ruego que cuando se acabe este fic no me ponga llorar como con el primero) (sobre seiya, cierto review de cierta niña que no había visto desde **después de la tormenta, **me dio la idea, también tengo cierta influencia a una película que detesto así que mas horrores puedes esperar para mas adelante)

Isabel (lamento la tardanza las excusas si lo quieres leer mas abajo)

Angie B.: niña tenia que asegurarme que terminaras la tarea para que pueda actualizar si no te retrasas en la escuela, Seiya… es un caso maquiavélico que empezare desde el próximo capitulo… algo mas que un rosa nítido, va tomando un poco de pálido.

Antes del _como siempre__**. La excusa de la semana**_ prometí que si podía el miércoles actualizaba mí mas grande excusa es que se me seco el cerebro del miércoles en la madrugada para la tarde. ¿Que lo causo? Un cierto depravado profesor de esos que si los conoces el infierno te parecerá un paseo al columpio, este tipo saco a la cabeza de la empresa y la puso en nuestra contra (para remate de que mi grupo hay tan poco personal, somos el grupo con menos gente 7 de diez) y de los cuales tres somos responsables y por lo tanto, dos nos matamos en editarlo, desde el comienzo quemándonos los ojos con 66 paginas en dos horas para ver si uno de esos analfabestias no ponían algo tan absurdo como aperturar o visacion (términos creados por uno de los ociosos) ¡resultado? Un ataque horrible de asma, mi grupo salio a exponer porque le profesor le preguntó a la ex - cabeza de grupo que escogiera un numero y no conocía otro que el de mi grupo. Yo no estaba presente porque me encontraba desmayada en el baño, una amiga me encontró recostada en la puerta y me saco, conclusión soy una debilucha hoy los encontré y me demandaron el porque no estaba presente aun querían que estuviera en la humillación. Y mas tarde tengo una reunión para salvar mi nota.

Bueno ahora si informándoles siempre, seguimos con lo típico

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**

**Editado 10 horas despues**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

la encontró durmiendo, en su rostro se veían las huellas de que las lagrimas habían corrido, apenas era una año mayor que ella, y tenia la necesidad de protegerla, que cruel era la vida, a esa joven le quitaron a sus padres en un accidente de avión, vivió durante mucho tiempo sola, su secundaria fue la peleonera de la clase, poco a poco se fue poniendo mas femenina y cuando se dio cuenta había cumplido los veinticinco años, conoció a una de las mejores personas del mundo, Mina, Lita y ella habían sido amigas los últimos años, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Tenía de novia con Andrew mas de cuatro años, y el momento el la había respetado sobre toda las cosas, a veces se ponía a pensar si de veras era un sueño que un doctor tuviera de prometida a una mesera. Se pellizcaba hasta el punto de reaccionar, y se ponía una que otra crema para opacar las huellas. Ahora debía abrir los ojos, sentía una presencia pero no sabia de quien, poco a poco su vista borrosa a través de la mascarilla de oxigeno. Tena frente a si misma a un ángel en buzo. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, y salio un gorgojeo, Lita se asusto al principio pero serena se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, -tranquila-.

Lita llevaba el cuello vendado, ni un lamento pudo exhalar eso la frustraba, y sus lagrimas empezaba a salir nuevamente. **–Lita, llora todo lo que quieras, el mundo no se va a caer-** dijo en un tono maternal, Lita lloraba en silencio. Serena empezó a arreglarle el cabello, largo y castaño, brillante de sudor, el rostro bello opacado por la expresión de desolación y tristeza. Lita le abrazo poco a poco y Serena con cuidado la meció tan lento y suave como se podía a una muñeca de cristal. No podía bloquear sus sentimientos, había pasado buenos momentos con esa chica y le tenía tanto que agradecer el que haya cuidado a su hermana. Y eso le tendría que hacer cuidarla como si se tratara de su hermana.

* * *

Rei saco de una caja enorme una maquina de coser, no podía conciliar el sueño, llevaba mas de dieciocho horas sin haber dormido y ahora se preparaba para hacer una obra maestra. _Un vestido de novia,_ pensó su madre al pasar por la puerta y verla con una cara de enferma neurótica. Mientras Rei acariciaba el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Amy guardaba sus libros en su bolsón y se dirigió a la puerta, agarro su llavero y se marcho, tenia dos practicas para la tarde y solo tenia media hora para llegar antes de que cerraran las puertas del salón. Corrió hacia la parada de autobús y esperando varios minutos tomo el bus que la llevaría a clases.

* * *

Darien marco una secuencia de números en su móvil –**Michiru, no contesta-** dijo después de unos minutos. **-¿y que hiciste?-. –yo sigo marcando-.** –**Quizás se ha ido a buscar a Lita-** dijo Michiru, saliendo de su coche, poniendo una mano en la puerta y con la otra sostenía el móvil. **-¿que?-** dijo después de unos minutos **-¿quien le dijo?-** dijo molesto. -**yo, me llamo anoche y como tu ya estabas durmiendo en tu casa, le dije.- **le contesto Michiru con tranquilidad** -¿además Darien debo concentrarme?-. -¿donde estas?- **dijo el varón entre interrogante y molesto.

-**estoy en la carretera, me puedes volver a decir ¿cual era la emergencia que te movió hasta aquí, por la carretera 84?**- le pregunto la joven mientras se acicalaba el cabello y se lo echaba hacia atrás. **-Emergencias me aviso de que necesitaban mi presencia, no recuerdo el código-. -Darien no lo dijeron, emergencias no reporto ningún altercado en ese momento, revise otras notificaciones en otras comisarías ese mismo día hubo un concierto de reggae y solo una masa de sofocación por parte de los asistentes- . -¿te puedes explicar mejor?-** dijo Darien que empezaba a inquietarse

**-tu radio fue interceptado por una emisora pirata-. -pero entonces, solo descubrí todo esto por una broma-. -tiene mucha coincidencia que justo esa noche hubo luna llena y el sitio era perfecto, no había un cerro cerca. El mas próximo esta a dos kilómetros de donde encontraste el cuerpo- termino Michiru. -Michiru, comunícame con la central de radios-. -Darien, tengo que colgar, te llamo mas tarde-** Dijo Michiru y apagando el móvil en el acto. Darien estaba tan furioso que echaría espuma por al boca, casi avienta el teléfono cuando recordó algo, estaba en la jefatura y tenia mas o menos treinta minutos para lograr entrar al hospital.

* * *

Setsuna estaba en su oficina, revisaba nuevamente algunos expedientes, algunos casos fueron reabiertos, otros tenían que ser archivados, aunque su mente estaba concentrada en otra. se detenía por momentos a girar la cabeza hacia la frigorífica, la cámara en la esquina inferior, volvió a enfilar los papees y los metió al archivador. Colgó su bata, y salio de su oficina, cerro la puerta con seguro y rodeo la habitación hasta las escaleras, asustado, corrió escaleras arriba.

Un brazo la detuvo de seguir corriendo por el pasillo, Setsuna dio manotazo sin ver, y solo escucho un **-auch-.** Abrió los ojos y vio frente a si, un joven de cabellos castaños no tan alto como ella pero su presencia de resaltaba sin mas, de cabellos azules oscuros, y figura delgada se adelanto a ella** -¿Michiru Kaio?-. -no, Setsuna Meio y ¿usted es?-. -soy asistente del fiscal del distrito, Haruka Tenoh** -. **-¿Cómo¿no es usted medico legista?-. -tutéame, y no parece que hay una confusión, no sé donde encontrar a la señorita-. -yo la ubicare, pero bueno no me dejes con la intriga-** dijo Setsuna mientras salía del piso con Haruka a su lado.

* * *

**-Lita, escúchame bien, yo no dejare que lo sucedido a Mina te pase a ti, te quiero tanto como Mina te quiso a ti y como yo la quería a ella, pero ella ya no esta, hay una parte de mi que no quiere resignarse y a otra, por ceder-** dijo Serena mientras le apretaba la mano a Lita que seguía e silencio cada palabra dicha por la rubia.** -¿puedes escribir?-** le dijo mientras alcanzaba un par de papeles en blancos y un lápiz, Lita asintió y trato de coger el lápiz con los dedos, pero se resbalo, Serena dudaba de que lo que pretendiera que sucedería fuera en ese momento o seria mejor después.

Lita, por tercera vez, intentaba coger el lápiz, cuando una mano le arrebato el objeto y voló los papeles que estaban encima de la cama. **-deja en paz a mi novia**- dijo Andrew furibundo mientras miraba a Serena.** -eres un grosero, he venido a visitar a Lita, a acompañarla. No le he abandonado en una cama-** dijo la rubia mientras se ponía en pie, y se hacia frente al joven doctor. **-no ves que no puede-** dijo mientas señalaba hacia la mujer. **-tu novia esta consciente, sabes muy bien que puede hacerlo, ella no es ninguna incapaz**- dijo serena mientras alzaba el tono de la voz.

**-solo la vas a usar, déjate de payasadas-. -no es cierto, ella no es ningún objeto, me tienes harta, aquel día intentaste dormirme, y ahora quieres lavarle el cerebro a mi amiga para tenerla abandonada en esta habitación, en todas estas horas no te haz acercado para nada-.** **-tengo un trabajo que hacer-. -y ¿ella es uno de tantos?- **finalizo Serena. Andrew miro hacia la chica que intentaba dejar de llorar, estaba demacrada, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban sonrosados por el intento de parpadear y evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

-acompáñame afuera- dijo andrew, sin mas que decir, serena lo miro con desconfianza, mas el la sujeto del brazo y la saco. **–escúchame bien, tu hermana inquietaba demasiado a lita, a veces lita volvía de la calle con el muchacho del piso de arriba- **dijo Andrew en una actitud prepotente, mas dos bofetadas le hicieron ver la nada, la chica estaba furiosa **–sabes algo, si no lo había hecho antes era por mi amiga, pero ya que ella no esta aquí, no dejare que hables mal ni de mi hermana ni de mis amigos- **Andrew la miraba con odio, dolido por las cachetadas se alejo. Serena, lo vio alejarse **–y cual es tu respuesta ¿lo es o no?- **Andrew volteo y el rencor empezaba absorberle en la mirada.

Serena se acomodo las ropas y se dispuso a entrar, cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba de repente –**estas puertas se cierran cuando uno no...- **decía mientras giraba la perilla **–¿se trabo?-** se dijo, fue hacia la salita donde estaban algunas enfermaras, una que era la jefa del piso, le dijo que iría en el acto, ella volvió cuando sintió unos ruidos dentro de la habitación asustada se dispuso a ver por la vitrina, lo que vio le helo la sangre, Lita estaba levantada, había amarrado un cordón al tragaluz de y rodeo el otro extremo del cable a su cuello, estaba parada en el extremo de la cama **–Lita, no!!!-** dijo mientras golpeaba el vidrio, la muchacha se giro para verla. Ese mismo día sintió los ojos de la tristeza y de la rabia. Murmuro algo, y salto.

* * *

Fueron días terribles para una rubia, una perdida más, ella la había visto saltar, ahora cargaba en su consciencia que la vida no era comprada. En ese momento estaba en shock, sentada con unos jeans negros y un saco hasta la cintura que pretendía no sofocarla, miraba como un hombre lloraba hasta el cansancio en un acto absurdo de intentar detener el descenso de un féretro. Había tan pocas personas, el jefe del Mc Donutz, algunas de sus compañeras, un cura que seguía su discurso sobre la muerte, los detectives Chiba y Kaiou. El fuerte sol, daba al atardecer, se tapo por un momento los ojos y su vista se fijo en dos mujeres, idénticas de rostro **– ¿quienes serán?-** se pregunto antes del sucumbir a su vació existencial.

Después de haber ayudado a sacar al joven Andrew, dormido con somnífero, el agente Chiba volvió donde su compañera –**ella presencio todo y no la pudo detener, parece que el cordón ya estaba atado antes, así que Lita ya lo tenia planeado-. –Y la rubia¿que hace en este caso?- **pregunto una pelinegra despistada.** –Rei, ella es Serena, es la hermana de Mina y amiga de Lita, a quien acaban de enterrar- **el teléfono de Darien empezaba a vibrar. **–Michiru, no hace mucho calor con ese saco- **señalo Amy a la casaca larga de cuero**. –depende si tengo que cuidar a estas preciosas, **dijo mientras mostraba unas lindas calibre 40 y otra belleza, automática plateada de peso ligero. Darien hablaba de nuevo por teléfono no tan animadamente.

**-hola ¿Quiénes son?-** pregunto Serena con cierta curiosidad. –**Yo soy Amy y ella es mi hermana Rei, somos hermanas de Darien-** dijo tendiéndole la mano. Serena le devolvió el gesto –**mi nombre es Serena es un gusto conocerlas aunque no en esta escena- **dijo en un tono apagado. **–oye quieres pasar una tarde en mi casa- **dijo Rei adivinando que ella se quedaría sola ese día. **–No tengo nada que hacer, pero debo viajar esta tarde, debo ir a Adelaide-. – ¿Vas a manejar hasta allá?, serán días hasta que llegues- **dijo Michiru preocupada. **–Tengo que hacerlo tarde o temprano debo hacerme cargo de las cosas de Mina-** dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a un árbol y un nido con unos polluelos que aclamaban de hambre.

Noto que uno miraba hacia ella o a un lado de ella. Serena se guió y vio que un polluelo se había caído del nido y su hermano lo miraba, alcanzo la cría y se alejo, viendo que mama y papa pájaro regresaban con muchas lombrices. Michiru iba a decir algo, pero su teléfono sonó también, en cuanto ella se alejo darien guardaba su móvil y se acercaba al grupo –cosas del trabajo- dijo a sus hermanas. Se disponía a presentarlas con Serena, cuando ella se adelanto **–no te preocupes son muy agradables, espero ser su amiga- **dijo mientras las miraba. Darien les indico que debían irse con michiru ya que se disponía a dejar a serena en su departamento.** –se va a Adelaide- **dijo Amy. Serena ya podía presentir lo que su custodio le diría.** –vaya, señorita Tsukino y ¿no pensaba decirme nada?- **sugirió Darien que miraba confundido a Serena

**-lo lamento ya estaba decidido hacia días, pensaba hacerlo con ayuda de Lita pero ella ya no esta aquí-** señalando el lugar **-y mas vale sola que mal acompañada-** finalizo. Darien siguió con la mirada cada gesto del rostro de la mujer, el cual no había cambiado en minutos. Decía la verdad. **–sepa que la casa de su hermana esta en custodia de los sureños, por ordenes del pueblo de Adelaide, no se preocupe sabemos que no ha salido ni entrado mas personas que la agente Michiru y la doctora Setsuna para hacerles unas pruebas, además que se necesitaba un manuscrito con la letra de la señorita Mina, y ya ha sido alcanzada, esperemos que las pruebas salgan bien- **dijo antes de ver que Serena no le puso atención y se volvía hacia el árbol. Amy y Rei que habían seguido la escena desde lejos estaban muertas risas discretas ya que nadie le había hecho ese tipo de desaire a su hermano.

Michiru lo alcanzo, -**Darien Seiya a despertado, esta consciente, le han hecho algunos análisis-.** **– ¿Vamos?-** dijo Darien. **–Debemos llevar a Serena, Seiya pregunta por ella- **finalizo Michiru mientras la señalaba con la mirada. Serena, ajena al cruce palabras, acariciaba a los pajaritos que habían bajado a la palma de su mano.

* * *

**Hola, Hadas Bellas del jardín de Sailor Moon, gracias por los reviews, y como soy una picona, les lanzo otro capitulo mas, que ya sin duda ya me enrede, tengo el penúltimo capitulo ya escrito y revisadito. pero ¿que voy a hacer¿Los mato a todos? **

**No lloren, por el suicidio ayer llegue a la facultad de letras y como mi profesor (el maldito, el monster) le dio por hacerse una cirugía de hemorroides, y he tenido tiempo en el laboratorio de computo, entonces investigue por paginas suicidas, y tipos de suicidio y todo el universo de la autoeliminación, no es un buen ejemplo chicas, he entrado en discusiones con personas que piensan que el suicidio es un acto de cobardía, tampoco pienso que un acción de gloria, hay personas como nosotras, que somos deprimidas y por razones externas también somos suicidas pensantes, pero no lo pasamos a la acción, por que seria modificar nuestra existencia, "somos lo que hicimos, y no lo vivido." **

**Bueno, nenas, gracias por los apoyos hacia mi personas respecto al profesor endemoniado, que suerte lo demás de no llevarlo. **

**Hay que contestar a las niñas: **

** Pinkymex: Queennie, gracias por los saludos, y bueno, si la semana ha sido peor que a la otra pero, si ya estoy estresada ¿como me voy a empezar a estresar? Espero que por loas hemorroides el profesor no nos tome las finales y así lo hace el coordinador de Cursos. **

**El fotoflog esta de mal en peor, pongo fotos hasta de mi perro, que recién ha parado a vivir a mi casa el día de ayer. Ahora duerme a mi lado, se agarro mi colcha de bebe (una colcha que ha sobrevivido 18 años tantos como los míos) y la almohada que me trajo mi hermano desde Perú. El capitulo (¿mini capitulo? Me di de cabezazos! Nahh mentira) si fue chiquito y medio rosadito. Como la niña lo pide **

**Angie B (o Bloom), picarona te cambiaste el nickname ¿por Orlando Bloom? Esta muy enano, y muy delgado, pero algo BUENO le habrías visto. Gracias por hacerte un alto en tus estudios y no caerte de la silla, yo también estoy al borde del precipicio si no me controlo. Seiya, si lo puse, por venganza (me enfurezco y me pongo verde) si tiene que ser asi, bien alejada, pero fíjate algo, hay mas aviso del próximo capitulo. Si, sobre el romance en la store, claro quien no tiene su corazoncito cursi. Todas tenemos nuestro corazoncito melocotón. Y dime ¿quien te ayuda a hacer la tarea? (mejor lo dejamos para después, el reviewno se te hace largo es lo que tu sientes, y me alegro te guste mi store, no pienses mucho yo lo hago por ti, (porque quiero saber como salir del embrollo) esos desmayos son la muerte te te te **

**Isabel,si es cortito, ni te preocupes, este capitulo esta para acabar las ansias. Sigue conmigo **

**Yamiana, que suerte¿fuiste a un congreso? Wa yo quiero ir, me llevo todo mi escritorio, mi hija, mi perro, mi hermana y mi compu, dime donde es? Pasando a cosas serias, no te preocupes que yo sigo por aquí, y los capítulos pueden esperar, no te ocupes tanto porque vas a terminar con un tanque de oxigeno de tanto estrés. Muchas gracias por las ultimas palabras. **

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

Ahora se encontraba frente a una puerta, detrás podía sentir la mirada del agente Chiba. Recordaba que la agente Kaio se fue en su coche con las mellizas, quienes le resultaron unas personas encantadoras, por momentos podía jurar que ellas no fueran hermanas del agente. Claro, tenían esa misma presencia en común: amor de familia. Tenía cierto miedo a mirar al otro lado de la puerta, y las preguntas le rondaban la cabeza ¿quizás ya se suicido¿Pasaría su vida viendo muertos¿Todas las personas que quería iban a empezar a morir? Tenía que quitarse esas ideas, pensar que al final de cuentas iba a salir adelante, no importa. Pero lo mas urgente era entrar en esa habitación, pudo escuchar la respiración tranquila del detective. ¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta, tomando valor, giro la perilla, pudo reaccionar. **-¡no!-** dijo instintivamente, cerrando la puerta de lo que había abierto.

**-¿Qué le sucede?-** pregunto Darien que se irguió al notar la extraña conducta de la joven**. – No, no me parece venir en este momento- **dijo la mujer mientras retrocedía uno pasos, el detective vio por un lado de la ventana, que tenía las persianas cerradas, que la persona de adentro no se había movido. -**Escuche un momento señorita Tsukino, creemos que la persona que hizo esto a sus amigos ha sido la misma persona, las modalidades concuerdan un 78 por ciento, las autopsias a las dos jóvenes tienen un similitud... Este joven parece ser el único que puede ayudarnos a ambos. Así que tranquilícese, tome aire, y entre. Yo iré detrás de usted.- **dijo Darien mientras ella se disponía a entrar.

* * *

Desde ese momento llevaba tres años, se levantaba por las mañanas, se miraba ala espejo, con cierto desagrado, _que patética manera de llevar una vida,_ recupero la cordura, creció nuevamente, y sus ojos se tornaron más fríos, hizo su rutina: bañarse, cambiarse y salir de su departamento, salio del edificio, pero no podía salir de ese mundo. Caminó las quince cuadras que detestaba, al principio fue por puro cariño, pero luego se torno una obligación, y ya por ultimo fue el puro odio que la movía hasta allí, subió nuevamente los pisos que la tenia harta, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y giró al hacerla contacto, entró y encontró tal como lo había dejado. 

En su casa, se llevaba mal consigo mismo, había dejado de verla, y eso lo tenía peor que león enjaulado, el caso fue archivado, y cada uno volvió a su mundo, no hubo mas motivo para verse, a la mañana siguiente se dirigía a su departamento y la crueldad de la vida, fue verla salir contenta, tan temprano, parecía un ángel alegre y juguetón que había salido de un edificio tan paupérrimo, la siguió sigilosamente y la vio entrar a un edificio, **-¿es el edificio de…?-** entristecido, fue a trabajar, ese día, Michiru le increpo lo detestable que se encontraba, pero el estaba sordo, estaba mudo, estaba ciego, ya no había mas razón para entrar en razón.

-Hola, te demoraste mucho- dijo el chico. Lo miro con cierto rencor, todo había sido una confusión, un gran error. Al principio fue por gratitud, por los pocos momentos que fue feliz, pero esto era demás, el le demandaba mucha atención, era un vampiro que le chupaba la vida, y no contento, la ataba por malas maneras. –**Si fue que me quede dormida-. –ya no trabajes, te cansa demasiado-. –debo hacerlo, sino ¿Cómo sustentare mi departamento-. –ven a vivir conmigo-.** _¡No! Nunca, ya no, si solo soporto el tener que venir aquí, el verte la cara también de noche, seria una pesadilla **–**_**déjame pensarlo, además no quiero perder mi trabajo, y creo que tu madre te extraña, hablo conmigo ayer por teléfono…-. – ¿Llamaste a mi madre?-** nuevamente le haría una discusión. **–Ella llamó- **dijo resignada, sabia lo que vendría.

**-y tu quieres deshacerte de mi ¿no? Soy tu carga ¿no recuerdas lo bien que paso Mina y Lita conmigo?- **Serena lo dejo hablando solo, se dirigió a la ventana, miraba los edificios, recordar el día que entro a verlo a él, recordar que fue la ultima vez que lo sintió cerca, la vez que sintió el contacto de su manos en sus hombros, sosteniéndola, encontrar una vez mas la forma de no caer, y él estaba detrás tomándola en brazos. **–carajo ¿te quieres callar?-** dijo después del _blá blá blá. _Seiya guardo silencio, nunca le había levantado la voz, ni dicho una palabrota, la vio salir de su departamento. Miro de nuevo al techo. Y recordar, la vez que la conoció, en ese tiempo, era un niño que se había mudado con sus padres desde Londres, al principio le desagrado la forma de ir hasta Australia. –**eso queda en el...-. **

**–Seiya, no digas palabrotas-** su madre lo reto. Su madre no admitía palabrotas en el auto, ni en la casa, no las admitía en su presencia. Su padre lo vio por el espejo retrovisor, con el bigote que escondía una sonrisa socarrona. El se quedo callado, miro a través de la ventana que estaba minorando la velocidad, giraron en una esquina, y la vio, a la niña más bonita. Con sus colitas que parecían dos bombones adornando su cabeza. Sus ojos azules, _tan azules como el cielo infinito,_ recordando un poema en el Senior. Se había enamorado con solo ocho años, miro como se quedaba a lo lejos, y pensar que ya no la volvería a ver.

La semana siguiente después de haber vagado por todo el vecindario, lo inscribieron a una escuela, y estaba nervioso, los minutos pasaron volando y el ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, su madre lo empujaba delicadamente por la espalda, y él entraba despacito. Sonrió a la maestra y dijo sonriente **–hola a todos, soy Seiya Kou y quiero hacer amigo de todos ustedes- **la chiquillada lo saludo alegre, y detrás de todo el bullicio había una niña sonriente, quería correr hacia ella, pero la maestra le señalo un asiente al otro lado del salón. Como alguien que se deslumbra ante una pintura, se quedo observando a la nena, parecía muy adulta para solo tener 7 años y seis meses. La más joven del salón. Se lo dijo a los cinco minutos que había empezado el break. –**Mucho gusto, soy serena Tsukino-** escucho al verla frente a el, tendiéndole la mano.

El le convido un pedazo de pan tostado y ella con una cara golosa, le aceptó, y le tomo una confianza única, le contó que tenia dos hermanos y que eran su adoración, ella era la hermana mayor. Su madre no la llevaba al Junior pero que su casa estaba a unas veinte cuadras de la escuela **– ¿tú también vives cerca?-** le pregunto sin notar que llevaba la cara embarrada de jalea de fresas, el le paso una servilleta. **–Sí, vivimos a unas cuantas cuadras mas allá- **le dijo antes de pararse al escuchar a la campana que avisaba el termino,** -como pasa el tiempo¿no crees?- **ella no le dijo nada pero le sonrió de una forma tan calidad. _Seré tu amigo toda la vida_ le dijo mentalmente, mientras entraban al aula.

Y el tiempo paso, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que ya iban al Senior, eran pocas semanas antes de acabar, y quizás ya no verla nunca mas. Se había enamorado locamente de ese angelito, que fue madurando a sus ojos y se convirtió en una mujer, ya no tenían siete u ocho años, ya habían pasado diez años, mientras el no se quedo atrás, y se convirtió en una muchacho muy apuesto, era el amor platónico de muchas chicas que lo ocultaban ya que el chico no era tan popular y porque siempre iba tras de la joven mas codiciada de la institución. El respiraba tranquilo, porque a pesar de que había muchos pretendientes, ella los rechazo, asegurando siempre su libertad antes que nada, y pensando que esa era una excusa para decir que se mantendría sin compromiso hasta el día que su mejor amigo se fijara en ella, según el. Pero no resulto.

**-Bombón-** le dijo un día antes de la fiesta de graduación, mientras ella terminaba de cortar unos papelitos de color metálico**. –Dime, Seiya-** le dijo sin levantarla mirada, atenta a lo que hacia. **–Yo quisiera saber**…- ¡_no! No era momento de dudar, están a un pie fuera del Senior seria la penúltima vez que la vería, la ultima seria el día de la graduación y quizás no iría a la fiesta **–**_** si quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de graduación-. -Claro seiya, no iría si nadie me invitara-.** _Hazlo si ya dijo que si, pregúntale lo otro_ **–pero no como amiga, sino como mi novia-** por unos minutos aquella sonrisa se congelo, y poco a poco se desvaneció, ella se levanto de la banca y lo miro a lo ojos **–entonces lo lamento, yo solo tengo y quiero amigos- **y abrazándolo fuertemente se retiro. Al día siguiente, a la ceremonia de graduación no asistió, su madre recogio el diploma, excusándola por el haber entrado a la clínica debido a una apendicitis.

La volvió a ver unos años después, como si pudiera ser posible estaba mas delgada, pero no dejaba de ser bonita, el por su parte entro a una universidad particular, estudio artes escénicas, y después de graduarse a los 5 años de haber estudiado. Se dirigió hasta Queensland, sus tíos habían llegado desde Irlanda y tenían una casa de tres pisos, sus primos Yanten y Taiki eran unas personas extremadamente amantes al arte, pero se dieron al estudio para mantener orgullosos a sus padres, así que tenia 25 años, y había trabajado en unos cuantos avisos publicitarios en los estados de Western Australia, y Northen Australia, a pasos agigantados conoció algunos artistas, que le dieron una razón mas para ir a Queensland, a los pocos días de llegar, vio una cara conocida, un cuerpo conocido, un espíritu conocido.

**–Hola Seiya-** le dijo la rubia, que se acerco a el. La miro estupefacto, parecía distinta. **–hola… -. –Ya no te acuerdas de mí, soy Mina, la hermana de serena, a la que ibas a visitar-.** Por eso el gran parecido, esa noche supo que Serena vivía también en Towamba. Poco a poco le tomo cariño a Mina, y decidió hacerle compañía en las noches que salía de trabajar en aquel negocio de fast food, y también hacerse el desentendido si alguna vez se topaba con Serena en su casa. Pero siempre sucedía lo mismo, Mina lo despedía en la misma puerta del edificio, después se les unió Lita, otra chica simpática, amiga de mina, que era quien por ultimo dejaba en su casa y se encontraba con las miradas celosas del novio de la joven. Al finalizar las noches siempre se iba a dormir siendo medianoche y sin ver a su ángel, recordando nuevamente sus rostro un día antes de no volver a verla.

Seiya, decidió irse de viaje, y las chicas estaban con ganas de irse hasta la casa de Mina, la mas joven, y decidieron que el reto seria viajar los tres en un mismo carro, hasta los orígenes de ambos, de seiya y de mina, Western Australia – ¿**irnos hasta el otro lado del país?-** pregunto Lita mientras los miraba atónita y cruzaban la pista. –**Tenemos tres semanas, nadie lo notara-. –mi novio sí-.-mi hermana también- **dijeron Lita y Mina respectivamente. -**Les avisan, yo conseguí…-** dijo Seiya en voz baja, mirando hacia los callejones, no podía despegar la vista de su entorno **–vamos por aquí, no me gusta mucho el lugar-.** Dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran las chicas. Lita le entendió y le siguió, en cambio Mina… –oye es solo un gato que sale de ese bote de basura, mira se parece a Luna-

Seiya se incorporo y alzó al gatito.-**no sabia que Serena tuviera tremendo animal así,-**. –**No, Luna es su peluche favorito, lo tiene desde niña-.** Seiya se lo paso a Mina y, cuando ésta lo toco, sintió pegajosa la mano. **–Oye, que tiene, que se me ha ensuciado la mano-** los tres levantaron los hombros, caminaron unas cuadras mas allá, donde había un poste de luz, **-no lo se, pero vamos de una buena vez a tu casa, antes que Serena le dé patatús- **dijo Lita en un tono de sorna. Apuraron el paso, no había corrientes de frío, era lo maravilloso de Towamba, que era uno de los distritos con temperatura alta. A los pocos minutos ya estaban por llegar al edificio. **–quizás mi hermana este dormida, no la vayamos a despertar-. –claro Mina, vamos Seiya**- dijo la castaño halándolo del brazo.

Recuerda la noche siguiente en la que mina se destornillaba de risa, al contarles que Serena, estaba echando humo por las orejas, cuando llevo a un gato no negro. **-¿Cómo?- **le pregunto seiya que poco entendía. **–Serena me dio las gracias y cuando sostuvo al gato, sintió la mano pegajosa, pero no solo la mano fue, también los brazos y luego se dio cuenta que tenia la ropa igual.-. –¿y que era?-** pregunto Lita que poco a poco entendía el chiste. **–lo vio a la luz, y era un gato lleno de petróleo… que crueles fueron-** dijo poniendo una cara de pena, y los miro a ambos, y volvió a reírse con mas ganas. **–Mina¿de que color era?- **pregunto Lita aguantándose las ganas de reírse. –**increíblemente, después de bañarlo era blanco. Serena vio que era macho y me lo cedió, se llama Artemis, ves-** mostrando una foto instantánea en la que se veía la cara alegre de Mina sosteniendo un gato tranquilamente posando para la cámara.

Esa vez no pudieron salir, el trabajo se puso pesado, y cuando llego el día que habían acordado los tres se quedaron dormidos, cada uno pensó que los dos restantes habían partido, paso una semana, y Mina se dio cuenta que Lita nunca se fue, ambas pensaron que su mejor amigo habría vuelto a su pueblo. **– ¿Tú querías ir?-** le pregunto Lita a su joven amiga, mientras cenaban. –**No, lo quería alejar de aquí, para que no molestara a Serena-** fue lo que le respondió en un tono de recelo a Lita, esto le confeso a regañadientes al joven mencionado mientras ambos esperaban a que la chica saliera de un puesto, tres años después. Esa tarde, mientras que las dos cenaban en el Mc Donutz, Seiya se les acerco sin que ninguna pudiera darse cuenta. Un segundo después, a las dos jóvenes se les estaba por estallar el corazón de un susto. Lo saludaron, pero Mina fue muy efusiva. Lita lo notó.

Pasaron tres años, y se formo una camaradería única, volvieron a hablar sobre un viaje, como en la primera vez, con lo mismo de tiempo, al mismo destino. Los tres celebraron, y a la noche siguiente Lita le quito el vaso de soda. **–¿Qué sientes por Seiya?-** mina la miro a los ojos_, parecía una buena actriz,_ le dijo Lita a Seiya tres semanas después. **–Es solo una buena amistad lo que me hace sentir.-** le contesto Mina sin quitarle los ojos de encima. **–Deberías decírselo, pero decirle la verdad-** le contesto Lita mientras volvían a tomar sus alimentos. Lita no se dio cuenta pero Mina, sonrió levemente, mientras que la castaña estaba atenta a sus acciones.

Pasaron las semanas, y los planes ya se hacían realidad, aquella tarde Seiya salía de su casa, se monto en el coche, y se dirigió hacia el restaurante. Ahí le esperaban Mina y Lita con sus conjuntos deportivos, y algunas maletas. **–Yo estoy despedida, así que nadie va a notar mi ausencia-** le dijo Mina sin que seiya le preguntara. **–mi amiga va tomar mi puesto esta noche las ganancias que saque hoy, se las cedo a ella, desde mañana no trabajo-** le secundo Lita, mientras se echaba en el asiento trasero. Seiya las miro de reojo –**me parece ¿o son unas ociosas?-. –no, somos unas chicas que quieren sus vacaciones-** le dijo alegremente Mina. **–Hice que me despidieran porque tengo suficiente dinero para empezar a estudiar en el Conservatorio de Arte-. -¿vas a estudiar canto?- **le pregunto Lita mientras se recostaba para verla a los ojos, ya que Mina estaba sentada en el puesto del copiloto.

A Mina le dio un brillo en los ojos **-¿Cómo lo supiste?-.** –**Te descubrí mientras esperabas que llegara un cliente por el autoservicio- **le contesto Lita cruzando los brazos, con aire de autosuficiencia**. –bueno, nenas, antes de que sigan queriéndose, hay que pensar a donde vamos a parar, porque ya la noche se avecina- **les dijo Seiya, mientras manejaba y sin darse cuenta ya estaban a afueras de la ciudad. –Paremos en el primer motel que encuentres- le contesto Lita, prosiguió **–no cobran mas que diez dólares la noche-. **Pasaron unas horas y encontraron el último motel, con vacantes**. –Solo tenemos una habitación- **les dijo el encargado mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba. Los tres asintieron, los tres se tenían confianza mutua. Y así que se encaminaron a la habitación dejaron el auto frente a la puerta y se acomodaron, solo había una cama de dos plazas.

Se acomodaron, como sus contexturas eran delgadas, y la cama era enorme había espacio de sobra, y siendo las doce de la noche se fueron a dormir. Mina se acurruco tímidamente al lado de Seiya y se durmió, Seiya sonrió, esa mujer tenía aun el alma de chiquilla, y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, y también durmió. Lita ya se encontraba durmiendo, ajena a lo que sucedía con sus compañeros. A la mañana siguiente salieron de madrugada, Lita despertó antes, y los encontró abrazados uno contra el otro. No dijo nada pero los despertó poco a poco. Se separaron y desperezaron, a los pocos minutos ya estaban en el auto corriendo por la autopista. Paso el tiempo, cada uno de los jóvenes fue turnándose para conducir, mientras el anterior dormitaba. El tiempo paso, y de nuevo, se encontraban de tarde, encontraron un puesto de gasolina. Y llenaron el tanque. Entraron al puesto de comida, y había ciertos ancianos que los miraba recelosamente.

Un tipo enorme se dirigía hacia ellos, Seiya noto que se acercaría por Lita. **–Vamos-** le dijo a Lita mientras Mina también era jalada por Seiya. Se metieron velozmente en el auto y arrancaron seiya veía por el espejo retrovisor que el tipo enorme pisoteaba con fuerza el piso. **-De lo que nos salvamos- **comento. Lita se encontraba exhausta. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella estaba sentada de copiloto. Movió el espejo retrovisor y encontró a Mina jugando con un Game Boy. Mina estaba atenta a su juego y no le dio importancia de que le miraba aquel joven que sentía cierta atracción. Pasaron unas dos horas. Y el temporal se puso peor, si antes estaba nublado ahora estaba lloviznando. **–Estamos cerca de Tookoonooka- . –Esta a tres horas-** le dijo Mina. **-Pero esta cerca de comparación de Newman**- le contesto Seiya. **–Ya va a anochecer**- dijo Lita. **–Olvídenlo, vamos, ya luego encontraremos un lugar donde acampar-** se dirigieron hacia Tookoonooka Creek

En ese momento, en la soledad de su departamento Seiya cerró los ojos, las lágrimas volvían inundarlo, los recuerdos era demasiado para el y su cuerpo, inerte. Nunca más podría caminar.

* * *

Bueno hadas preciosas, me apena dejarlo así. (Ya me estaba acomodando para escribirlo hasta el final, y me doy cuenta que tengo media hora para legar a la universidad, gracias por leerme. niñas bonitas vamos a responder sus reviews

ex señora de Bloom- (entonces el señor es muy delgado, por eso lo veo re chiquito, en todos sus papeles) sobre el fic... (a eso venia) si lo tenia que hacer, porque luego me atolondro no se que hacer con los personajes, si estaba previsto pero no tan cerca. Darien, ahora he desplazado un poquito el romance y como prometí la historia de Seiya. Aunque no me caiga, aunque lo deteste, aunque le queme todos sus dibujos aunque lo desfigure en mi álbum, tenía que hacerle, se los debía. Ya más a o menos saben en que película me base, el crimen. (La historia no, porque esto esta en mi cabecita así que yo sé donde, cuando y como termina) esta vez el corazoncito cursi que no llore. please. Suerte en tus estudios. (¿No me aceptas un no? y si te digo: que aun no se acaba el fic)

Isabel: perdona pero esa información es top secret. Por lo menos, aun no. sígueme leyendo please

KIRA MOON: niña, me adelante que puedo decir, en el siguiente te enteraras de todo... Muchos abrazos

(my Queenie no dejo...mi review... no me resiento, no me resiento. quizás estaba ocupada)

(Bueno una razón mas para odiar a Seiya, a quien no logre cambiar de opinión... que mujer para creer en este tío)

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Había vagado durante horas, haber salido de aquel departamento de es forma tan melodramática, la dejó con esas aburridas sensaciones de aquellas charlas frente a la soap opera en la televisión. Ese día había explotado, ya sabía que cualquier día lo haría pero no justo ese día, en que recordaba el cumpleaños de Artemis. Seiya había sido muy dulce y muy amable con sus amigas, pero ella no merecía que la manipulara. **-no me manipula...-**se dijo con fuerza, como si se lo fuera a creer** -¿o si?-** se pregunto a si misma con la vista frente al mar. No iba a llorar, porque ya no había por que, tan solo el recuerdo del detective, cuando le dijo que el asunto había sido archivado, ya no había forma de continuar investigando. Podía percibir que el agente también tenía una expresión de no poder lo que decía.

Estaban sentados, el detective Chiba, sentado en un sofá, mientras que Serena en el sillón, a un costado. Tenían unas tazas de café frente a ellos, descansando en la mesita de centro. La fría mañana de invierno había llegado, tenían ocho meses de verse las caras, y ese día el detective había llegado tarde. Cuando recién llego, Serena le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Ese día quería estudiar al agente, para ver si el también correspondía a lo que ella pensaba en una futura relación. Había notado que el agente la miraba sin que supuestamente ella se diera cuenta. Creo _que también se habrá dado cuenta, que me le quedo mirando, que horror_. No se habían dicho nada, solo un -**hola**-, y ahora estaban en esa situación que ambos sentían que era incomoda

**-lo lamento señorita Tsukino, la investigación, todo los documentos serán archivados, no tenemos mas para seguir con este crimen-** dijo en un tono seco. Serena lo miro a los ojos, extraña, al principio. **–Y mientras tanto ese sujeto va a seguir atacando a las jovencitas-** fue lo que le dijo con una expresión de rencor. **–no me malinterpreta, pero no serviría de nada seguir caminando en círculos, basándonos en los recuerdos de su amigo, estaríamos esperando a decirnos donde esta el Santo Grial…-. -mi amigo ha sido violentado-. –no tiene porque decírmelo, yo me entere primero, sé que su amigo fue sodomizado- **puntualizo el agente Chiba, Serena no pudo seguir aquel pleito verbal, y solo calló

**–Entonces, si ya no tiene ningún vinculo conmigo, ya no es mi guardián, ni tiene porque seguir investigando, le sugiero que se retire**- le dijo, sin tono de voz que delatara su ansiedad por que el policía, dijera que no, o en absurdo intento de que viviera esas tontas escenas de series románticas. El joven, dudo un momento, y se levanto del sofá. **–Fue un gusto haberla conocido-**. Serena le revolvía el estomago, al ver que él le tendía la mano. **–Yo no puedo decir lo mismo-** le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, miraba su rostro pero no veía sus ojos. _No tengo valor para hacerlo_. Se dijo así misma. Después lo vio marcharse. Ya no había que dar vuelta, ya no podría retenerlo.

* * *

Darien ya no podía seguir en esa oficina tenia unas dudas y unos ¿celos? Sin medida. Lo primero que llevaba su frustración era aquel crimen hacia tres años, hizo todo lo posible, para sacar la verdad a la luz pero el suicidio de una victima y testigo clave llevo a que todo se resumiera en futuro archivamiento del caso, no se encontró un culpable. El testigo y otra victima, Seiya Kou, era un caso perdido, por mas que se le entrevistara con Richard, el siquiatra, terminaban las sesiones con gritos y el lloriqueo del joven, y las consolaciones de la rubia para con su amigo. La rubia, Serena, era quien doblegaba su voluntad, en aquellos ocho meses supo, lo que tantas veces había rehuido, el de andar con alguien. **-¿Qué cosas dices, Chiba?-** se regaño mentalmente, cogio su casaca de cuero y salio.

**

* * *

**

Seiya tenía una histeria, botaba al suelo, todas sus medicinas, o todas las que podía alcanzar con el brazo extendido. **–Si les hubiera hecho caso… nada de esto pasaría- **dijo, mientras las lágrimas volvían a surcar su rostro. Él, tenía 32 años y estaba sumido en una cama, los doctores, hacia tres años, le habían dicho que nunca recuperaría el control de sus extremidades. –**Lo lamentamos, pero sus heridas, producto las torturas que han sido confirmadas, son cruelmente insanas-** pero logró la movilidad de sus extremidades superiores a los quince meses, todo tras los cariñosos atentos de su rubia amiga y musa. –**Lamento que solo por esto pueda que tú estés a mi lado- **dijo ocultando sus ojos con la mano al chocar los rayos solares con sus pupilas.

Habían avanzado por tres horas, Lita miraba aburrida el mismo paisaje de todo el tiempo, solo piedras y neblina **–esto no es divertido- **dijo con un dejo de desesperación. Mina escuchaba música por un reproductor de mp3 **–Seiya, vamos de regreso, quiero ver cuanto antes a mi mamá-** le dijo, mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor. Sin quitarse los audífonos **–Van a ver lo que es bueno-** dijo Seiya, un tanto molesto por sus quejas y las expresiones de sus rostros. Las dos mujeres bufaron, era una de las cosas que detestaban del varón, era muy terco. Es lo que pudo leer en los rostros de las chicas. Seiya se sentía también aburrido, el paisaje, la situación se ponía mas pesada. **–no te vayas a dormir, Kou**- le dijo Lita en voz alta. **–Tranquila que no hay lugar donde irnos al vacío- **le contesto Seiya señalando el desierto por los costados del auto

Una hora después ya estaban frente un letrero, Tokoonooka Creek, se leía a lo lejos. **–Hemos llegado**- dijo en voz alta el pelinegro. Lita extendió las piernas y los brazos **–ojala que sea tan bueno como pregonabas hace un rato- ** un frío viento le hizo tiritar por un momento por la ropa tan fresca que llevaba**. –Deberías llevar una casaca-** le dijo Mina que cargaba con un polar –**ese short y el polo a mangas no es nada abrigador-** le dijo en tono de confesión. -Creo que ya lo note- le dijo Lita. Mientras iba hacia la maletera y sacaba una polera -¿contenta?- le dijo, mostrando la prenda. **–Claro, nadie quiere que ninguno se enferme, durante nuestras vacaciones-** termino Seiya que había visto la escena desde el otro lado del auto.

**-vete a la...-. –No te pases, tenemos que caminar una hora solo para ver el tremendo hoyo ¿solo por eso?- **le replico Lita mientras contenía a Mina de querer golpear a su amigo, ambas habían leído el letrero adjunto del nombre. Seiya las miro incrédulo, por sus reacciones. **–Si siguen así, no vamos a regresar lo más rápido posible-** dijo Seiya, mientras caminaba hacia arriba, las chicas empezaron a subir el monte. –**escúchame bien so pedazo, que sea bueno, no por gusto ensucie al gordo asqueroso por nada- **recordando lo que hizo para que la despidieran**. –Tranquila Mina, ya vas a ver lo bonito que es el cráter- **le dijo Seiya sin voltear a verla a los ojos. Lita se acerco a su amiga, mientras que se juntaban y se daban calor, Seiya seguía trepando el monte.

* * *

Rei miraba hacia la ventana, no eran celos, lo que tenia, su amor por Nicolás se fue terminando tan rápido como contrajeron matrimonio. Quizás fue un error, pero ella lo llamaba experiencia, tenía un hijo muy lindo, lo veía mover sus piernas en la cuna, mientras ella sentada en la mecedora aspiraba el aire fresco que entraba a sus anchas. Se había independizado y tenía muchas ganas de salir adelante, empezó como secretaria. Su madre dio un respiro y le dio la bendición el día que salio de su casa. Amy la abrazo como queriendo absorber algún dolor de su hermana **–tranquila Amy, ya no hay porque sufrir- **le dijo Rei. Ahora, a dos había madurado, y se resistía a dejarse vencer por el fracaso. **–Dame mas tiempo para estar con mi bebé-** su oración fue un rezo al viento que llevaba toda su soledad.

* * *

**-es hermoso- **dijo Mina, mientras Lita decía sí con la cabeza a todos los regaños que le hacia Seiya. **–Déjame tomarme una foto- **le dijo Lita echándolo aun lado mientras corría hacia el interior del inmenso hueco de mas de cinco kilómetros de radio. Mina se quedo a unos cuantos pasos al lado de Seiya. El clima se iba aponiendo raro, desde que subían la mitad del monte, la lluvia había parado de un momento a otro y ahora se ponía al sol. Un sol que quemaba sus mejillas.-** ¿tu hermana como está?- **le pregunto Seiya. Mina volteo a verlo **–bien sigue en las clases de danza-** le contesto. Seiya miraba hacia una palmera **–debo estar loco-** dijo sobándose los ojos. **-¿Qué sucede?-** Le pregunto Mina. –**Que estoy viendo visiones**- fue su respuesta en un tono de sorpresa**.-no son visiones, es lo que en un rincón de nuestra mente anhela con ansias- **le explico Mina, tratando de comprender a lo que se refería. Después de verlo, mirando nuevamente hacia el punto donde se quedo sorprendido. Se entristeció... lo noto Lita mientras se tomaba una foto a sí misma.

Mina miraba toda la vista panorámica, sonreía por segundos y volvía su mirada hacia sus amigos. Sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. Lita después de haberla visto por unos minutos, se le acerco. –**Mina ¿que sucede?, porque estas triste- **le pregunto. Mina la vio directamente, era una mirada profunda, Lita sintió alguna preocupación que rodeaba a su amiga. –Lita **no te preocupes, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento-**. Ambas se juntaron y vieron el transcurrir del tiempo. Después de unos minutos de meditación Mina se encontraba a un costado de Seiya. **-¿a que hora llegaste?**- le pregunto. **– hace unos segundos. ¿No te diste cuenta?**- Le pregunto divertido el varón. –pues no- le dijo cortante la chica. **–aparte de ver a tu mamá en Newman. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- . –debo regresar a mi casa, debo ver a mi casero y a Artemis.- **le confidencio Mina, mientras Lita los saludaba antes de tomarles una foto, Mina hizo una expresión que Lita no pudo contener la risa y movióla cámara.

Después de dos horas ya estaban en el auto. Mina se mete de un salto, y se tapa con algunas mantas, Lita va por el otro lado del auto y se tira también, al lado de Mina en el asiento. Seiya se sienta frente al volante. –**Ahora sí, no paramos hasta mi casa-** dijo mientras castañeaba los dientes. Giro las llaves para ser contacto y encender, pero nunca sonó. **-¿se enfrió?-** dijo Mina, refiriéndose al motor del auto. **–parece que si-** le contesto, **-voy a ver el motor, presiona cuando te diga ya- **le dijo mientras salía de nuevo. **–Aun no le haz dicho**- le increpo bajito Lita a su amiga. **–No, ya no quiero volver a prometerme vagas futuras posibilidades- **le dijo en el mismo tono la rubia.

_¡Ya! _Mina se inclino hacia adelante, giro la llave, no salio ningún ruido. Seiya abrió la capota, y desapareció de la vista de las muchachas. –**Sigue pensando en ella, de nada sirve que le diga-** le dijo sin preocupación la rubia. **–Mina, nunca te he visto derrotada, eres la diosa del amor**-. **–Olvida eso, ya es muy tarde para seguir pensado, somos chiquillas**- Dijo Mina un tanto molesta. – ¿**ahora somos chiquillas si pensamos así?,- **Lita le regaño**- Mina, tu eres una persona muy linda tal como eres. No quieras hacerte la madura…. Antes no tenia ninguna amiga, pero tu y tus virtudes, me hicieron creer que podía darle mi amistad a alguien. Y tú eres ese alguien especial, eres mi mejor amiga, y no te quiero cambiada para nada.- **le respondió con lagrimitas en los ojos.** –Lita¡basta! que cuando pones esos ojos, ya no hay forma de negarte algo.- **le dijo Mina.

**-oigan mejor me siento adelante y les escucho, y me soplo el asunto de pelarme de frío ahí afuera- **les recrimino el varón mientras subía**. – ¿No funciona?- **le pregunto Lita**. –Para nada, olvídenlo, de seguro pasaran alguno que otro camión**…- Mina y Lita lo querían asesinar, iban a perder un día mas. **–Te fijaste que estuviera bien…- **le pregunto la rubia amenazadoramente con un puño a la altura del rostro. **–Claro que si-** dijo nervioso, porque los puños de su amiga no eran como su carácter, muy amables que digamos. Así que como no funcionaba la batería, l cual fue descubierto después, los tres amigos estaban encogidos en el asiento trasero. **–Imagínense que en esta oscuridad se aparezcan los ovnis-.** Dijo Lita muy ilusionada. –**amiga te esta afectado mucho la compañía de de Seiya**- añadió Mina, porque no dejaba de culparlo, por el atraso. Seiya, la miro de lado, esa mujer le empezaba a interesar, quizás debía darse una oportunidad, y cuanto mas cerca estuviera de ella quizás lograra toparse con su musa.

Ni las luces ni el aire caliente funcionaban y de pronto cuatro luces empezaron a notarse a través de las lunas empañadas. **–¡Lita¿Porque llamaste a los extraterrestres?**- la reto Mina a la mencionada.-**sal seiya, de repente quieren a alguien tonto**- dijo Lita que empujaba al varón hacia la puerta de lado. –**Auch!**- dijo el chico mientras era presionada contra la puerta del carro. -**no bajes¿y si son ellos de verdad?- **dijo la mas joven del grupo**. – Jajajja no creo- **dijo medio preocupado el muchacho ya que las luces se volvían más grandes cada vez. **–de veras como odio cuando hablas de lo paranormal, Lita-** le dijo a punto de la histeria la rubia. **–Yo no**… **deja que me esconda debajo del asiento**- Lita también estaba nerviosa. Seiya hizo lo imposible para tranquilizarse –**tranquilas no va a pasar nada**- dijo en un tono como para creérselo a si mismo. Los tres jóvenes estaban a temblorosos. Y vieron detenerse el paso de las luces.

**-ay no, no es un ovni, es un camión-. –Son piratas de carreteras**- le dijo la rubia a Seiya. –**Ni se te ocurra bajar**- le ordeno Lita. **–Tarde, ya lo hizo, mamá**- se burlo Mina. Mientras salía detrás de Seiya. Lita pisándole los talones a Mina. **–Mira donde pisas**- le reto la rubia**. –hola ¿Qué les trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?- **escucho Lita aun no podía distinguir bien el rostro del tipo.Yaque estaba de espaldas hacia los faroles del inmenso trailer.** –Se nos estropeo el coche- **le respondió la ojiazul.** –No les podré ayudar aquí, pero si vamos a mi rancho podría ayudarles-** les dijo el hombre mientras les mostraba una sonrisa. Lita jaloneo a su amigo –¿vamos a ir?- le pregunto nerviosa. –**Claro, es mejor que estar aquí hasta mañana**- le respondió el muchacho. –**pero va a hacia el otro extremo**- les confirmo Mina –**acabo de conversar con el.**- le aclaro a Seiya que le preguntaba con la mirada.

Una hora después estaban brincando en sus asientos mientras eran jalados por el trailer que los llevaba hacia unas curvas, Seiya iba aun frente al volante, **-tenemos que seguirle el ritmo-** le dijo Lita mientras Mina los veía a ambos. **–Tranquila ya se que ese tipo no te agrada-. –es cierto, pero dices que nos va a ayudar-. –claro, mejor no quito la vista del frente nos vaya a ser que nos vayamos contra las rocas-, **le dijo señalando hacia los costados y unas grandes rocas rozaban las puertas del coche. –**Como que estamos muy lejos de la carretera¿no creen**?- les insinuó mina media nerviosa Mina. **–Tú también tranquilízate, ya vamos a llegar que nos arregle el motor o lo que sea y nos vamos directo a tu casa-** le dijo Seiya, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor. Mina lo miro con cierto rencor, pero no le dijo nada lita no se había dado cuenta de la situación, pero les señalo al frente **–ya va a entrar-**

Los tres jóvenes bajaron unos minutos después, vieron a su alrededor un montón de chatarra empiladas en muros que hacían el lugar bastante pobre. **–bienvenidos, este es mi pequeño imperio-** en un tono socarrón, un hombre de contextura gruesa, rostro nada fuera d elo normal, sin afeitarse y sudoroso, vestido con unos vaqueros bastante sucios, una camisa que olía a rayos a pesar de la distancia no tan cercana que tenia los tres chicos y el tipo, y un sombrero muy alto. se les acerco, les tendió la mano y los tres jóvenes lo saludaron, a su vez. **–¿no quieren cenar?**- les dijo una vez mas el hombre, viendo las apariencias de los muchachos no pudieron contener los ronroneos que hacían sus estómagos **–voy por un poco de sopa**-

* * *

**-si lo tuviera frente a mí, le diría lo que he guardado estos estupidos tres años- **dijo mientras lanzaba una piedra al océano. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la playa. Y no solo eso, ya era tardísimo, como nunca había hecho una escena y en un estado, sumida en sus pensamientos. Tenía la vista de un ocaso perfecto. Se dio cuenta de que sus ropas no eran lo mas abrigadora, ya que llevaba un mini vestido color verde azulado, manga cero con escote en V bajo, y unos leggins negro con un pequeño bordado, unos zapatos tipo hindú de taco bajo, para que se suponía para ser otoño. Y ya podía sentir sus brazos por enfriarse a las corrientes de aire. Aun así dejo de pensar en el frío, y recostando su mentón en la mano, mientras todo esto era sostenido por su codo, y su mirada casi perdida **–deberían inventar el modo de retroceder el tiempo- **dijo al lanzar una piedritahacia el océano.** -¿no quieres mi chaqueta?-.** Escuchó a espaldas suyas. _Esa voz, no, puede ser esa voz, tanto tiempo._ Giro lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron perdidos, _tanto tiempo _

* * *

Hola hadas preciosas,

Ando con un sueño terrible y estoy por finales, (terminando esta semana me voy de viaje, con toda mi familia y quizás, es muy probable que este actualizando todos los días, así que preparen la semana de la vagancia)

Gracias a todas por leerme (si acabo de ver en los estados de este fic que pocas han leído el ultimo capitulo, pero ya se van dando cuenta de que película (y he vuelto a verla) para no copiarme mucho de la trama. Un gran saludo a:

Beatriz Ventura: bueno más o menos lo quieres resuelto y ahora te doy las posibles señales del caso. Yo también me emocioné cuando me lo soñé a Darien de detective, (ya se lo debía).

Ex señora de Bloom: Waaaaaaaaa hay que llamar al cardiólogo (para el corazoncito), y también a un policía porque quizás me vas a querer matar, (¿quizás?) esta vez tampoco te hice caso, pero ya me lo tenía que sacar de la cabeza, era tiempo. (El próximo capitulo, yo…. Mejor no adelanto nada) yo también lo pongo en mayúsculas, SEIYA me cae tan mal que tuve que imaginármelo en estos asuntos...

Isabel: eso aun lo voy a tener que posponer por un tiempo, pero sígueme leyendo por favor (me pongo a llorar a ver si funciona eso del chantaje emocional)

Serenalucy: niña hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, (desde el primer capitulo y ahora de nuevo tenerte entre mis redes… ya no te escapes por favor!!)

KIRA MOON: querida lectora, gracias por los abrazos, si ya te lo imaginaste (pero shhhh! Que eso aun no se revela, eso es entre tu y yo) bueno esta vez dándole mas a la curiosidad que para el corazoncito de la ex señora, que luego se nos da por la arritmia…ahora si…

(Editado cinco horas después) Quennie: my lady, por fin me mando un review (su servidora salta de alegría) (en el próximo contesto)

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Darien estaba en su habitación. Recibió la visita de su hermana Amy y Taiki, su esposo. **–Darien, debes salir de aquí, ya no te puedo dejar en esta casa- **le dijo Amy en forma de ruego**. – ¿Qué tiene de malo esta casa?- **le contesto el varón mientras se sentaba en el sillón**. –Llevas dos años viviendo aquí sin otra compañía que el retrato de mamá- **le dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermanoDarien le pareció que el timbre de voz de su hermana no era muy adecuado para alguien a quien se le avecinaba una migraña** –Taiki, te ruego que saques de aquí a tu esposa, hoy he tenido un día muy pesado y no podría contenerme las ganas de golpearme contra la pared**- termino la frase en un forma de suplica

**–Darien, Amy lo dice en verdad, tu madre ha fallecido hace dos años y si esta soledad te esta haciendo muy mal, deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana- **le dijo taiki su cuñado mientras trataba de calmar a Amy que cada segundo se podía a alterar.** –Por favor, no estoy con los ánimos para aguantar esta perorata**- le dijo darien mientras se ponía de nuevo las manos sobre la cabezaAmy, lo tomo como uno de los mayores insultos y casi estrangula a darien si no fuera que estaba sujetada por Taiki **–eres un majadero, es esto es el resultado de que mamá te consintiera mucho- **le increpo de una forma que dejara escapar todos sus resentimientos**. –no metas a mamá en esto. El que no escuche tu discurso de reformada a la sociedad no quiere decir que yo siga tus pasos**- amy no cruzo los brazos como en otras situaciones le planto un manotazo en la boca de su hermano, como solía suceder cuando se decían cosas que no debían ser dichos en presencia de terceros.

Taiki no podía responder mas, su papel era hacer caso a Amy, mas no de responderle de tu a tu con su cuñado, todo esto pensaba mientras su cuñado lo veía, al momento de que él escupía un poco de sangre sobre su pañuelo. **-lo lamento-** solo se inmuto a decir el joven mientras jalaba a su joven esposa hacia la puerta. **-vamonos de una buena vez Amy, tu hermano no es un costal para que le andes pegando**- le dijo mientras se iban, le hizo un gesto de resignación y salio, Darien mando a todos muy lejos de donde estaba, su mente seguía frustrada por todo, ya iba apara las base cuatro y ya sea cansado de estar solo, su madre pareció ver le visto el futuro. Y al recordar a su madre sus lágrimas volvían a trazar su rostro. **_-¿mamá, tu nunca habías sufrido del corazón, y te moriste de un infarto?-_** era la pregunta que rondaba por las habitaciones de aquella casa

* * *

**-Tengo que irme-** le dijo en un susurro. Aquella presencia le daba muy mala espina.** -sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre-.** A Serena le dolió que aquello que era la verdad se lo dijera aquella persona. **- no tengo nada de que acobardarme, solo que no soporto tu presencia, Andrew-. **Ahí frente a ella estaba el novio de quien en vida fuera una de sus mejores amigas. Lo miro con rencor, durante los funerales, el tipo había puesto una barrera para que serena no entrara a despedirse del féretro de Lita. Recién después de un mes pudo ir hasta la lapida, y parase a un lado de la tumba. _**-lamento que te hubieras enamorado de un perfecto idiota-**_ le susurro, mientras se inclina para arreglarle un ramo de rosas como a ella le gustaba, y recuerda que ese día un viento acogedor la abrazo, como si fuera la misma persona que la apoyara desde el mas allá.

**-espera Serena, todo eso sucedió hace tres año ¿Por qué no lo olvidas?-** le dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo. **–No soy ciega para que me toques-** le dijo con recelo, mientras movía la extremidad para que soltarse. **–yo he venido en son de paz, yo creo que tu también.-. –no me hagas reír, para ti no hay una consecuencia si hay una causa, con mucho color verde**- le dijo la joven**. –Me insultas, yo nunca he sido interesado-. –y como me explicas la remuneración que pediste en su trabajo- **le increpo la rubia, mientras el mayor la miraba con sorpresa. –**Necesitaba ese dinero para salir en mi problema de adicción a los fármacos- **le dijo en voz baja, sintiendo la vergüenza que coloreaba sus mejillas y la vista hacia el suelo. -**Entonces no me pidas olvidar, algo que aun sigue existiendo. Me hiciste sufrir mucho estando en ese hospital y también con…-. – ¿Que otras culpas tengo contigo?- **le dijo el joven al verla que bajaba la voz.

**– ¿Podemos conversar otro día?, debo volver a mi casa-. – ¿quieres que te acompañe?-. –No te preocupes, ya he estado mucho tiempo sola, no necesito mas carga- le **dijo volviendo a enojarse, y avanzando de nuevo sobre sus propios pasos. En su mente, Andrew seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado, que todo lo pagaría, y nunca desearía ser algo mas que una persona que no le cae. Mientras avanzaba, el sol se ocultaba a sus espaldas. El tiempo se le iba, y debía irse al conservatorio de danza. Llego a su departamento, seguía el mismo de siempre grande, descuidado y la gran venta de catedral que daba hacia la avenida y que sonaba siempre a sirena de ambulancia. No se cambio, se paso una toalla húmeda por el rostro y cogiendo su bolso, salio de nuevo.

* * *

**-Darien, debo volver a casa-** fue la respuesta de Rei al otro lado de la línea, Darien por un momento se preocupo, pero luego olvidándose de su sutileza… -que le voy a hacer, múdate cuando quieras-. –**Darien, sé honesto ¿quieres?-** se escuchaba un tono gritón por la bocina. Darien separo el auricular de la oreja mientras se calmaba el ruido**. -¿Qué sucedió ahora?-. –Nicolás me ha pedido el divorcio, ya se que esto es muy raro, fue el quien me pidió matrimonio y ahora el lo quiere terminar-. –y tu antes ¿querías terminar la relación?-. -fue en son de broma cuando le dije a Amy el día que me vino a visitar hace unas semanas- **le contesto mientras un lloriqueo empezaba surgir a través de su conversación.

**-bueno, hermana ven cuando quieras, Nicolás nunca mas te vendrá a molestar. Aquí tendrá que encontrarse con mis puños-** le dijo mientras esperaba algún reto de parte de su hermana que podría demostrar que aun amaba a ese sujeto. **–Bueno voy en esta semana-** y se colgó. Darien guardo el móvil y de nuevo volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ese día, mando a todos al infierno, menos a unas cuantas personas. El caso, que se fue a una carpeta y una sola persona que valía todo ese tiempo. Intento imaginarse de nuevo todo el relato según lo que dijo el muchacho. Pero no lo pudo hacer y solo recordó el día de la entrevista, la primera entrevista

Seiya, tercera victima y testigo clave, llegaba en una silla de ruedas electrónica, llevaba un collarín y su rostro mostraba que no haba dormido, durante tiempo. –**Buen día, señor-** le dijo Darien mientras se paraba cortésmente, él estaba en la sala de interrogatorios. El hospital tuvo tantas visitas policíacas que ya no cabía más permisos, así que el joven debió salir de su habitación iba acompañado de una mujer. **–Buen día, señorita Tsukino-** ofreciéndole la mano, la chica respondió con el mismo gesto. Pero ninguno vio que el joven en la silla de ruedas había cambiado la expresión de su rostro, según pensaba el mismo. Agente y acompañante tomaron asiento mientras el joven se ponía entre ambos. **–debo volver a tratamiento-** le dijo en un tono seco. Darien que en ese momento estaba leyendo el expediente del caso, levanto la mirada y miro los ojos del joven, con aires de superioridad.

**-esta bien, diga cual es su nombre completo- **le dijo Darien tomando su pose de agente malo, aquellos que no mostrarían ninguna sutileza ni contemplaciones con nadie. –**Seiya Kou**- le contesto el joven tomando la orden como retándolo. –**diga su edad, y en el caso, cual era el vinculo con las otras victimas-. –tengo veintiocho años y era amigo de ambas-. **En ese momento volteo a ver a la rubia que miraba distante el interrogatorio. A Seiya le hervía la sangre los momentos en que el agente miraba tras su espaldas a "su" amiga. –**Cual fue el móvil, para que usted y las otras victimas salieran de la ciudad**-. -**teníamos un viaje que no se había llevado a cabo hace tres años-** le respondió el joven. –**Relate entonces todo lo que sucedió durante ese viaje- **

Seiya le fue contando poco a poco los preámbulos al viaje, el conseguir el auto y después, lo que se realizo durante el viaje. **–Usted dice que aquella noche cuando el tipo les ofreció sopa, conversaron y se fueron quedando dormidos- **Seiya asintió, mientras que volvía a cerrar lo ojos para no llorar frente a ese hombre y también frente a aquella mujer. –Al despertar ¿donde se encontraba?- Seiya quería recordar después de haber caído en aquel sueño, pero solo le dolía, de nuevo, las muñecas. **– ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Kou?-** dijo el agente ya que no podía mostrar tanta frialdad. **–lo lamento no puedo recordarlo-. -¿desea algo para tomar?- **le dijo el agente mientras se disponía a salir. **–Yo iré-** le dijo la mujer, antes de que se negara, la joven había salido.

El joven se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. **– ¿Que le sucede?-** le pregunto el policía. **–Solo me duele la cabeza- **le dijo el hombre mientras seguía quejándose y se masajeaba las sienes con las yemas de los dedos**. –Ya viene su amiga-. –Así es, Serena es mi amiga, no voy a dejar que nadie me la arrebate**- le dijo mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. **-¿de que habla?**- dijo el agente muy contrariado. **–Ya vera-.** En se momento entraba Serena y Seiya solo pudo empezar a gritar como si de eso dependiera su vida, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, las cuales mostraban las venas al cien por ciento. Serena se puso muy nerviosa y lo intentaba tranquilizar **–Seiya tranquilo, ya estoy aquí- **el joven estaba mas inquieto

**–Serena me duele la cabeza, ya no me hagan recordar-** le dijo con una mueca de locura. – ¿**que sucedió?-. –esta fingiendo-** le dijo Darien, mientras el muchacho se movía en su silla. **–Eso no es fingir ¿que le ha hecho?**- le pregunto ofuscada la rubia mientras tratable tranquilizar al chico. **–hace un momento estaba tranquilo-. –y lo ha hecho recordar ¿que tipo de persona es usted? No ve que esta convaleciente, apenas si puede salir del hospital y ahora lo quiere volver a recordar todo lo que pudo haber pasado- **le increpaba la mujer mientras abrazaba al chico, el griterío se fue calmando hasta que serena se levanto **–nos marchamos, vamos Seiya, tranquilo- **le dijo sin esperar alguna respuesta. El detective vio la misma sonrisa de minutos antes en los labios del joven mientras salían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darien, limpio su casa, es decir baldeo el piso, limpio los muebles, aspiro todas las cortinas, ya que su hermana y su sobrino iban a comenzar a visitarlo y a ver el estado de a casa para si se necesitaba una modificación, no veía a su hermana en dos años, le tenia mucha rabia, su, ahora, ex cuñado, pero algo en la mente le decía que su hermana se comportaba raro, no solo no defendió al tonto ese sino que parecía mas calmada **–es madre, ha madurado- **concluyo así. Mientras terminan de sacar las bolsas de basura y las ponía encima del tacho, digamos que se había vestido como si fuera un domingo, ese día no tenía trabajo pero nada podía estar asegurado, además debía pedirle disculpas a Michiru por el mal comportamiento que se mostró en la oficina.

* * *

Serena llamo temprano a Seiya, avisándole que llegaría tarde, debía encontrarse con un medico que le trataba la rodilla, _por un día que no me vea, no se ira a morir_, se dijo a si misma. Casi explotaba de nuevo por la ola que se le venia tras los reclamos de abandono dichas por el joven. Ella le colgó antes de que el pelinegro dijera una vocal más. Se vistió como normalmente lo hacia, tal cual era su rutina, iría tomar el aire fresco antes de caminarse a su tortura, como le trataba con cariño. –**debo pensarlo mejor, quizás me manipula, como ayer lo pensaba**- cogió la cartera blanca que descansaba encima de la mesita de entrada y salio de sus departamento. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la calle con el bullicio de una mañana de sábado y los buses y automóviles que cruzaban su vista

* * *

Rei se preparaba para salir, tenia a su bebé cargado en brazos cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta le extraño que siendo tan temprano del día. Dejo a su niño en sus habitación mientras se acercaba a la puerta, un sobre cruzo su camino, yendo desde la rendija debajo de la puerta hasta la pared al otro extremo, Rei lo miro con extrañeza, y desconfianza las noches anteriores tuvo varios sueños raros, pero nada se imaginaba aquel suceso, cuando se acerco al sobre, su vista se nublo con un brillo desde el lado donde se encontraba la puerta. Rei se separo del sobre, sintió un gran escalofrío, de repente sintió que giraban la manija de la misma. Sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño. Un susurro se escucho a sus espaldas

* * *

Michiru estaba exhausta, llevaba mas de dieciséis horas sin pegar sueño, aun llevaba su ropa de trabajo, aun estaba en su trabajo, cuando el vibrador de su celular empezó a notarse, descolgó el aparato. –**Michiru-** dijo sin ganas. **-ayúdame, por favor, llama a emergencias-. – ¿quien es?-. -soy… vienen por mi-. **Michiru se aterro, miro el identificador del móvil, **-¿Rei?- **en un momento la línea se desconecto. Marco el número de su amigo**. – ¿alo? Darien¿que sucede con Rei?-. – ¿Le sucedió algo?- **fue el tono interrogativo de su amigo**. – ¿No esta contigo?- **le pregunto la guapa agente.** –Voy para su casa- **michiru colgó el móvil, y se puso su chaqueta y un aire familiar le pareció vivir de nuevo.

* * *

Serena se caminaba hacia el parque, Andrew la había citado el día anterior, y no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a Seiya, iría el día que su amigo fuera llevado a su casa por sus padres. Miraba el cielo que empezaba opacarse cuando un sirena de patrulla se avecinaba, por suerte su barrio aunque era de aspecto casi terrible, solía ser tranquilo, pero esa patrulla le parecía conocida: marrón; grande; cuatro llantas _**-y un motor seria suficiente**_- esa voz volvía su mente. Siguió el coche, que se detuvo unas cuadras mas adelante, de ahí bajo un joven alto, pelinegro, tenía el semblante asustado, **-¿su casa?- **en su rostro se podía pintar la desilusión que se avecinaba.

Siguió acercándose, el varón se fue hacia el edificio, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su expresión curiosa. A los pocos minutos salía, con la vista hacia el suelo y el paso apurado, llego a su coche y jalo el radio. **–aquí Chiba, tenemos un 89340, ataque a un civil.-** para el varón, una silueta se acercaba por detrás, y giro su cabeza para pedirle que se retirara, cuando se quedo sin voz, nada mas que decir. -**hola**- fue lo que dijo la mujer.

* * *

Esta bien esta bien, ódienme, mándenme al infierno, ya todo perdió sentido para mi. (Desde que me entere que mi nombre tiene por significado: _mar de amargura, incertidumbre, quizás_ amargo... waa me da la pataleta) bueno que mas dejo para decir, que si… aun tendrán que aguantarse ya que me entro el color de nuevo al alma, por favor toda la culpa la tiene la canción _**So beautiful**_ de Savage Garden (waaaaa infarto! Darren Hayes, estas en mi corazón) –y contra para todas las que me digan vieja- (bueno ya tengo documento de identificación, aun así, no estoy tan tía) y perdonen que las haya ilusionado tanto en el capitulo anterior, ojala en este capitulo haya combinado mi trama, algunas veces me dejo colorear y otras veces no, me hecho mucho carbón.

Ahora, respondiendo a las lectoras:

Pinkymex: Quennie, que me zapatea el corazón, fuiste la primera que me hizo sonreír en el capitulo anterior, debía un poco de edición y tu me habías dejado tu review… esta vez, te debía un poco mas de color a mi humilde fic. Por las conversaciones anteriores te deseo mucha suerte para el lunes, ojala te salga bien y si no ya conversamos sobre los cursos de verano. Para la próxima vez, te mando los reviews de tu fics desde aquí, (no es mentira, solo que no puedo dejar mi huela entonos los que quisiera porque los fics los creo en mi trabajo y cuando recién llego a mi casa, recién puedo conectarme a la red.) Prometo más atención a tus creaciones.

Isabel: hola linda, que me da…, y que me da los nervios, porque no me centro bien ni en el misterio ni en el romance, (que desgracia) si me sugieres algo, pues podemos hacerlo al pedido del cliente. Sígueme leyendo, prometo mejorar un poco más.

Serenalucy, gracias por seguir por aquí¿dudas? Algo que no quede bien, sugerencias. Tu sabes, para aclararlas aquí mismo. (Ya no se escapa la niña)

KIRA MOON preciosa lectora, gracias por los ánimos del viaje, si fuera de vacaciones 8es de trabajo, pero bueno veré lo bonito de BA a través de la ventana. ¿Que tal tu? Ojala te vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagas, prometo hacer el fic mas interesante. Gracias por seguir por aquí y emocionarte con este relato… bueno ya no delates mucho mi plan… por aquí luego creerán que eres mi consentida 8cuando en realidad todas lo son)

Señorita soltera: que emoción su review, gracias por el honor de desplazar un poco tus deberes, con tal que no lo descuide, todo por aquí esta muy bien, déle un poco de aire a ese corazoncito que pide a gritos, ojala este sirva un poquito para calmar a su demandante corazón… me da de nuevo la pataleta¿como es posible todo esto?... Wa Darien… respiración boca a boca… –que afortunadas son algunas- ;TT; sorry, por la ilusión catatónica que te hice, pero bueno aquí ya esta mejor y mas señaladito para no engañar a su pobrecito y maltrecho (salvado) corazón… ¿dije que era de vacaciones?… (si yo me lo creyera…) pero tú, si estas segura de julio, así que dale con fuerza a los exámenes y los estudios… no sabes de la película mejor para mi,… entonces yo fui la única estafada con la película 8me la pintaron que era mejor que "Nightmare in Elm street" y mil cosas mas, pero no, yo quiero que se unan al club de las inocentes) bueno mil saludos a tu doctorcito.. Que esta mas bueno que el pan.

Beatriz Ventura: ojala que este capitulo este mejor que el anterior, estaba en finales y aun termino mañana con tres mas, pero (es esta temporada donde mas me suceden las ideas revoloteadas por aquí, gracias por el review y sigue por aquí, próximamente este avecinándose otro capitulo (no se creo que hay uno que otro capitulo que se quiere subir solito)

Bueno Queenie me hizo recordar sobre el profesor Mounstrone, y bueno les comento que lo operaron de las hemorroides y ya no se puede sentar, así que el examen se la tuvo que pasar paradote en medio de todos y los que lo veíamos que se quería sentar y no podía (lastima no nos dejaron dar el examen con la camarita traviesa) mi viaje, es mas de trabajo, me ofrecieron un trabajito del cual yo quería en otra empresa quizás en la Rolling Stone pero, es nueva así que si colaboro por ahí quizás seamos mejores que mi revista favorita. Los finales acaban y quizás esta vida se acabe así, tenga mas tiempo para mi hermana y mi sobrina que cada día esta mas gordita, y ya pronto cumple sus cuatro años (wuuuaooouuu y yo al conocí cuando mi hermana y yo teníamos apenas quince años). Eso si llama pasar el tiempo. Que mas… bueno mucho yo y ahora volviendo con el fic

Como siempre:

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **

**PD un motivo para odiar mas a la "cosa" esa (seiya, bautizado asi por la Ex-señora) **


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

Darien dejaba a su hermana en su casa, su sobrino, un pequeño bebé de ocho meses, inquieto como cualquier chiquillo de es edad, le habían hecho análisis a Rei, que tenia hematoma en las extremidades superiores, las huellas de unas manos que presionaron enormemente su frágiles brazos, la inflamación de un lado de su rostro, que delataba que había sido golpeada con la mano abierta. Ella solo dijo que no podía recordar muy bien el rostro del tipo, porque se encontraba tras suyo. El niño no mostraba ninguna agresión, Darien se sintió mal, la ruda de la familia se encontraba en un grado de confusión y con más ahínco le informo que se irían a vivir a su casa. **–Ahí, nadie te levantara la mano, Rei**- le dijo con un tono cariñoso, Rei no pudo disimular su temor a ser nuevamente atacada, y empezó a llorar en el hombro de su hermano, Michiru, estaba detrás del varón, la vio con pena, alguien de su circulo era parte de un caso de ataques, hacia un tiempo hubo casos similares de ataques espontáneos, algunas de las victimas no la contaban como Rei, y otras si tenían la misma oportunidad, pero recibían contusiones que demoraban los casos. Michiru, la reconforto, pasando su mano por la cabeza aun temblorosa de la mujer.

-**Darien, quédate, tu hermana te necesita más que la comunidad, por esta ocasión-** Rei se separo del abrazo y le sugirió irse con su colega **–yo voy a estar bien, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, pero tu tienes un trabajo- **Darien la miro, era nuevamente su hermana la que le daba la pelea la que siempre le daba la contra en todo, pero siempre la que tenia fuerzas por los tres. **– ¿estas segura?, puedo pedir permiso…-. -no sabe que estoy aquí, quien sea, no lo sabe-** le animo su hermana -**además tu sobrino, ya tiene ganas de dormir placidamente y tu, aquí, vas a hacer mucho ruido- **Darien se levanto y le sugirió que dejara con seguro las puertas que llamara por cada cierto tiempo y un montón e indicaciones mas. Michiru por un momento se mareo por tantas cosas casi incoherentes que llegaba a decir su amigo mientras la hermana de este la miraba suplicante. –darien vamos ya, rei se puede cuidar muy bien aquí. Le dijo tomándolo de la solapas de su casaca de cuero. Darien se despidió con la mano y salio, se aseguro que no hubiera extraños alrededor de su vecindario mientras salían, -**sigues siendo muy sobre protector con tus hermanas**- conjeturo Michiru. –**hay cosa, querida Michiru, que nunca cambiaran- **le contesto el pelinegro. –**Yo espero que así sea**- le dijo la muchacha mientras se montaba en su auto y salían disparados hacia la jefatura de policías.

Serena se encontraba frente a el, su mirada reprochadora le daba por momentos rabia. Tenia tantas ganas de estar fuera de esa habitación, de botarlo al suelo, verlo clamar de dolor, pero imposible, aun tenia corazón, a quien hubiera querido hacia mucho tiempo, aun le tenia cariño, _maldición, no puedo ser tan buena,_ pensaba para si misma. **–Serena¿me escuchas?**- le dijo el muchacho **–hable con mi madre, acepte ir a casa- **añadió el pelinegro. Serena lo miro con extrañeza, no porque aceptaraaquel destino, sino porque se preguntaba donde estaba la actitud casi infantil del chico durante los días anteriores**. –Pero con una condición-. **A Serena se le detuvo por un momento su oasis.** – ¿Cual es esa?- **le pregunto casi sin notar que fuera una petición**. –Que vengas conmigo a casa, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, mamá dice que eres bienvenida en casa- **dijo el chico mientras la miraba frente a frente**. –pero…-. –Esa es la regla, serena- **le dijo en un tono serio. Serena no contesto nada, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque en parte tenía razón, no había conocidos salvo él. Su trabajo si era un motivo, pero habría escuelas de danzas en su ciudad. _¿Qué mas? _Se iba a abandonar a la idea de irse de Tokoonooka. Solo una visión ilusa le surco por la mente, la figura de una persona.

Setsuna tenía algunas dudas, volvía a ver los expedientes que tenia en sus manos, las muñecas de las jóvenes no mostraban daño, analizo nuevamente los resultados de los cortes en el cuello de cada una. **–Sin duda alguna responden a una misma arma, pero son exactas las medidas, debió ser un experto- **un pequeño ruido la saco de su análisis, mientras dirigía su mano al bolsillo de su bata blanca** –Setsuna- **dijo mientras ponía el fólder a un lado**. -¿Quién es?- **pregunto al escuchar un silencio perturbador a través de la línea telefónica.** –Hable de una vez- **dijo la joven mientras se le crispaba los nervios, eso era algo que detestaba que jugaran con su mente y mas en su hora y lugar de trabajo. Colgó con fuerza y lo dejo encima del escritorio, su mirada volvía a tropezarse con la cámara frigorífica, tenia ya tres años de estar ahí, _y ella aun no lo sabe, estupido de Darien_, dijo mientras amenazaba con su puño a su amigo, mentalmente,_ si lo saben mis superiores_, se dijo a si misma mientras, nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior. Otra vez el vibrar del móvil la sacaba de sus pensamientos, ella descolgó en el acto **– ¿quien es?-** esas llamadas no le dan muy buena espina. Cogio el fólder y lo guardo en el archivero, llamo por teléfono a Michiru, esta luego de ver a su colega a su costado y asustada con el tono de voz de su amiga, cambiaron el rumbo hacia la morgue.

**-piénsalo Serena, no te vas a poder librar de mi-** le dijo confiado el muchacho mientras la muchacha lo miraba sin expresión alguna, por fin pudo controlar sus emociones. **–No te apresures mucho Seiya-** le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla, o ayudo a recostarse en su cama y termino de asearlo, con un baño de esponja, que le refresco cada poro de su piel, que el ya no podía sentir. –**Maldición Serena, no juegues conmigo, siempre te he querido, yo te puedo hacer feliz**- le dijo él en un vano intento de abrazarla, mas la mujer se separo antes de que el joven diera su cometido. –**creo que es asunto ya estaba zanjado Seiya, escúchame bien, porque esta será la ultima vez que me veas frente a ti en este departamento, si en el pasado yo te he querido, haz sido como la persona que me apoyo, pero en este presente, por las malditas razones que nos une, eso ya no tuvo nada que ver, solo el aprecio y la obligación que me las recordabas cada día de estos tres años, entiendes.- **le dijo en un arranque de sinceridad agresiva y furiosa que ya no pudo ocultarEl ambiente era cubierto por el silencio de ambos jóvenes, seiya ya suponía desde hacia mucho, pero no lo quería creer**, -¿no me quisiste durante los primeros meses?-** le preguntó el chico después de aquellos minutos. –**te aprecié mucho, la gratitud que tenia era mas grande y por eso quise cargar contigo, pero tu eres consciente de eso, y de tus intenciones, la otra vez me lo gritaste**- le dijo Serena mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas de aseo.

Amy se apareció en casa de sus hermanos, y supo lo que había sucedido más temprano. –**hermanita lo lamento, tanto, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte-** le dijo la peliazul mientras reconfortaba a su hermana que trataba de no llorar mas y así no preocupar a su hijo que miraba a ambas mujeres con una expresión que podía suponer que entendía todo aquello. –**todo esto me recuerda mas o menos cuando supe que le sucedía lo mismo a mamá**- le confió Rei a su hermana. Amy se inmuto al escucharle decir eso **–¿que¿Mamá también sufrió estos ataques?-.** –**si, una tarde la encontré nerviosa, se asusto al verme llegar, después de unas horas pudo contármelo, me parece que es el mismo sujeto, pero no le digas nada a Darien, se pondría furioso conmigo, mamá me hizo jurarle que nunca se lo diría, que muchos problemas ya tenia mi hermano**.- Lerogó la pelinegra a su hermana menor, ella aun no podía procesar tanta información de un momento a otro. **–estas loca, sabes lo mucho que lloramos, mamá murió de infarto y tu sabias lo que le venia pasando. –créeme si quieres, pero tu no le vas a contar nada a Darien, promételo-** le grito nerviosa la mayor mientras le imploraba de rodillas. Amy no sabia que decir o hacer, no encontraba mas excusa que ser leal con su hermana, pero también le mentiría a su hermano, ocultarle la verdad era una falta de respeto.

**-Serena, por favor piénsalo, te lo pido, si pudiera sentir mis piernas te lo pediría de rodillas- **se lo suplico el muchacho. **–Seiya, ya lo decidí, mi vida no solo va a ser Newman o Tokoonooka, o Australia, o cualquier pueblo, pienso viajar, lamento habértelo dicho de esta forma.- **dijo Serena mientras se alejaba de la cama y se sentaba en el sillón cercano**- Pero fue bueno mientras duraba, mañana vendrá la enfermera que prometí a tu madre, ella te va a preparar para tu viaje- **concluyo la rubia. El joven no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por un momento creía tener la escena en su poder, y unos minutos después dependía de las decisiones de al joven. La joven se acerco a su lado y lo abrazo. **–Discúlpame por que todo esto llego a este punto-** le susurro en el odio Seiya, se resintió no le devolvió el abrazo, se negaba a perder. –** ¿Que me faltaba en el pasado para que me aceptaras como enamorado?- **le preguntó cuando la chica se alejo de el nuevamente. **-que no tuvieras ningún vinculo conmigo, Seiya**- le contesto.

Michiru se reunió con Setsuna que seguía nerviosa. –**Me retiro de este caso- **dijo apesadumbrada**- Darien olvídalo, Michiru, te lo ruego a ti también, dejen dormir a los muertos en paz, ya no remuevan mas la tierra-** le dijo media llorosa la de cabellos verde, a sus amigos. **-¿pero debes decirnos porque? Podemos hacer algo-** le dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba un vaso de café. –**Setsuna, nos haz ayudado mucho, yo también pienso que esto debería terminar- **dijo Michiru mientras apoyaba a su amiga**. –y dejar inconcluso ¿Michiru, estas en tus cabales? Siempre hemos logrado llegar un fin, donde los malos están en la cárcel, pero ¿rendirte ahora?- **le dijo Darien. Setsuna se sintió desfallecer, no quería alarmar por sucesos insignificantes, pero que lo mismo habría sucedido ¿hacia tres años atrás? **-entiéndeme, mi trabajo me agota, y seguir pensando en algo que si ahora no hemos podido contactar nada mas que los golpes, el cadáver de lita ya esta en su tumba, y no le podemos sacar de nuevo, el de Mina aun esta en nuestras manos. Pero ¿si se da cuenta? Serena será capaz de demandarnos-.** Michiru miro a setsuna y luego a Darien que miraba al suelo distraído. **–¿Me escuchas por lo menos?- **le pregunto su amiga morena.

–**busca el origen del agua en los pulmones. ¿Déjame ojear una vez mas el archivo?**- le dijo tendiendo la mano, solicitando el fólder, la morena se lo alcanzo de su cartera. **–Parece que no solo podía haberlo hecho un cirujano, si era un cuchillo, habría sido diestro en ese ¿arte?-** se pregunto el pelinegro, Michiru miro a Setsuna casi sorprendida **–¿que tienes en mente, Darien?-. -si la encontramos muerta en un desierto el agua debía haber sido de otro lugar- **el joven levanto la mirada de las imágenes a sangre fría**. –Pudo ser un balde- **determino la de cabellos ondulados. **– bueno eso nos lo dirá los análisis¿no, Setsuna?- **mientras devolvía darle el fólder a su amiga.** –Debo retirarme, debo ver a alguien-. –¿a quien, galán?- **le dijo de manera socarrona. –**un caso que tengo mucho tiempo llevando-** dijo mientras se alejaba de las mujeres. **–Creo que se habría decidido**- musito Setsuna mientras también se preparaba para salir, noto el ruido del agua cayendo avecinaba una lluvia. **-¿me puedes llevar Michiru, si?- **Setsuna tuvo que llamar su atención tocándole el brazo, mientras la otra afirmaba distraídamente y sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo. Ambas salieron y Michiru vio el auto marrón alejándose de ella, mientras volvía se halada por su amiga del brazo.

Estaba anocheciendo, el televisor estaba encendido en la sala, tenia la impresión de que estaba a cuatro años del presente, con el gato de su hermana botando pelos por todas partes. Quería gritarle a Mina sobre el inquilino albino que se metería en el horno, por chismoso. Todo tenía color, cada rincón de su departamento tenía el calor familiar. Pero parpadeo una vez más y el frío del invierno choco en su mente, no había mas presencia que la suya, convivía con su tristeza al natural, se encamino a la cocina, se subió al banquillo y abriendo una alacena saco un paquete, saco la envoltura y la puso sobre la hornilla de la cocina, la encendió y pasado unos minutos el ruido de golpes le avisaba deque pronto el pop corn estaría listo, el paquete empezó a hincharse pareciendo una bola de platino encima de un platito de plástico.

Unos minutos después estaba en su sillón de tres cuerpos y veía una película vieja, _The Blue Bird_, en el Ciclo de Legends de las 21 horas, con Elizabeth Taylor, la mujer hermosa de la década del setenta, era una de esas tramas con muchos llantos en rostros hermoso, y muy apropiado para un día muy especial. ¿_O solo lo habría soñado? _se pregunto antes de que se le quemara las palomitas de maíz. _No puedes negarlo Serena Tsukino, tienes tu lado maquiavélico._ Se decía mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en los cojines de acabado hindú comprados en el mercado de pulgas. Mientras en la tele había más publicidad, ella pudo analizar que hasta el momento toda su vida eran recuerdos y parte de ellos eran también felices. –**debo ser feliz. Serena, debes serlo- **se apremio y volvía su atención al titulo de colores chillantes en la pantalla. Se abrigaba con la manta de color verde limón y sus pantuflas peludas de color púrpura claro, se asomaban en el brazo del mueble. Su regazo estaba caliente por el pop corn que estaba ahí.

Se sentía aun incomoda por su traje sport, y tenia ansias de quitárselo. Pero la película estaba comenzando y un golpeteo en la puerta la saco de su atención de la película. Empezó a hacer pucheros, se destapo y arrastrando su pasos hacia patadas a invisibles y maldecía despacito, pero nadie se daría cuenta. Se aproximo a la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver por el hueco de la puerta. _Por fin vino_, se dijo, se acicalo rápidamente el cabello y dejándole a la suerte, se apresuro a abrir. Su mirada radiaba de alegría. **–Buenas noches-.** _Su voz masculina_, aquella que cada noche la volvía a dormir con mas de tres baños a la luz de la luna y se zambullía de tan solo pensar con una imaginación tan atrevida. Sin notarlo se sonrojo. **–se siente mal, quizás he venido en mal momento- **su tono vacilante, y _¿preocupado?_** –no que va… pase, puedo tutearlo¿no?- **se hizo a un lado y el hombre entraba a su departamento. ¡_Rayos!, ni levante la colcha, _casi se golpeaba contra la pared. Cerro la puerta y empezó a caminar tras el. Su colonia aun podía recordarle mil travesuras mentales pasadas. Sonrió para si misma. –**Claro si se siente cómoda así, claro puede tutearme¿puedo hacerlo yo?**- Serena afirmo con la cabeza mientras se disponía a ir a la cocina. –**no te molestes, solo vine para decirte algo**- le dijo el varón. Ella sintió como el color forraba toda su piel.

_¡Que cursi! _Se empezaba golear la frente con la palma de la mano abierta. –**te pasas Serena Tsukino, demuestras locura: hablas sola, sueñas con el detective que no tiene resuelto el caso de tu hermana y ahora imaginas con él, una situación mucho tele novelesca-** se dijo mientras volvía a verla televisión. Una vez mas se acordó y con la otra mano se dio tremendo tortazo ya que no se había dado cuenta que aun llevaba sujeto el control remoto, se froto la frente y maldecía su imaginación rebelde. Y el personaje de Elizabeth Taylor volvía a abrazar a su hijo. _¡Que vida tan injusta!, _dijo sin mucha coherencia, antojándosele un abrazo familiar, arrugo de nuevo la frazada y se acomodaba de nuevo, cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Ella con pesadez se levanto y sintió el frío a través de la tela del buzo azul oscuro que aun tenia puesto. Se dirigió a la puerta con la colcha encima, abrigándola desde la cabeza hasta las pantorrillas. Miro por el huequito y maldijo para sus adentros. Nunca más voy a tentar mi suerte. Con el mismo vuelco en su interior y sus ojos brillando de alegría, abrió la puerta.

* * *

Bueno, un millón de gracias a las niñas: Angie exBloom, e Isabel que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme la respectiva critica (mas apoyo moral que critica) 

Si se puede editare después de dormir

Sin dejar,… Como siempre (avisando):

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

**(No existe)**

Darien escuchaba unos murmullos al otro lado de la puerta –_quizás he venido en un mal momento_- se dijo nervioso. Tenía unas ganas locas de fumar, pero eso le dejaría unas manchas horrorosas en los dedos. La puerta vibro frente a el, se quedo quieto mientras podía ver poco a poco la figura de la mujer **–buenas noches**- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. Podía verla enfundada en una manta verde que escondía parte de su cabellera rubia, y asombrosamente no disminuía la hermosura de aquellos zafiros que adornaban el rostro de la muchacha. **–Buenas noches-** dijo ella extendió la mano invitándolo a pasar. –**sabe hace mucho frío, quizás es el medio ambiente, tan loco en este tiempo**- comento la rubia. El varón podía escuchar su voz pero no entendía que decía. Se había quedado embobado disimuladamente de aquella dama que parecía uno de esos retratos religiosos que veía en los negocios latinos. La mujer se habría dado cuenta porque al momento se lo quito y dejo la colcha hecha un ovillo sobre el mueble, mientras el joven nervioso, seguía a la mujer. –**Puede sentarse, voy a preparar chocolate-. **El varón se dirigió a un mueble de un solo cuerpo, mientras la mujer desaparecía detrás de la cortina de conchas marinas que colgaba y hacia de puerta de la cocina Pudo ver a su alrededor que el departamento no había cambiado mucho, unos muebles menos, ya el piso parecía mas espacioso.

Serena no descuidaba de girar y derretir la barra de chocolate al fondo de la olla, mientras pensaba en que habría usado telepatía sin saberlo_, y cuanto dinero puedo ganar. _La cocina emanaba por momentos, casi sofocante, y hasta sentía que iba sudar a chorros. Luego de echa un poco de mantequilla y azúcar y derretir por completo aquella mezcla vertió agua hervida y minutos después la leche. _Una excusa para decir que he ensucie mas de una sola pieza de la vajilla_ se regaño casi por ser tan egoísta. Siguió pensando en miles de cosas, aun podía dejar volando su imaginación. _Tienes visitas, Serena, no puedes echar a perder tan magnifica oportunidad_. Después de unos momentos apago la cocina. Con esa acción dejaba sus pensamientos sobre los recuerdos de los últimos minutos, tal vez más atrás, no tan cerca de ese momento. Darien se quito la casacón marrón y lo dejo a un lado, miraba tratando de distraerse una vez mas con aquel ambiente.

Darien pensaba por su parte, en lo sucesos de la mañana, por una parte su hermana había sufrido un ataque, por la fuerza descomunal con la que habían abierto la puerta principal, podría haber sido cualquier criatura de un comic, pero no sabia el motivo, salvo que fuera de venganza. _¿Venganza? ¿Contra mi hermana?_ Estaba claro que Rei no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero tampoco era mala, solo era muy enojona, y bastante celosa, pero nunca era mentirosa, no tenia mala mañas. Y la otra parte era que por ese incidente había vuelto a ver a Serena, con la misma ropa con la que la veía en esos momentos, _los cabellos balanceándose con el viento, el sol detrás de ella iluminando el color de sus ojos y de su rostro. Su figura había disminuido, más delgada que hace unos años, en el mismo pueblo, pero parece que me hubiera ido a otro país. _La saludo con un hola, y le pidió que se quedara un momento mientras terminaba de hablar por la radio, después de aquello, una patrulla se acercaba rápidamente, el se dirigió a los agentes y estos entraron, sacaron a su hermana y, para entonces una ambulancia se había acercado.

En medio del bullicio y las luces rojas que mareaban, serena vio que el varón se trepaba a la ambulancia –**venga esta noche a mi casa, no habrá tanto ruido como aquí**- alcanzo a escucharle el pelinegro mientras se alejaba de su vista. Serena tenia el mismo recuerdo, el sujeto que estaba en su sala, por la mañana de aquel día, se encontraba abrigado con su eterno sacón marrón, con el cuello estilo Elvis Presley, sus cabellos negros brillaban con los rayos del sol, que poco a poco iluminaba la escena, su ojos azules se hacían más claros, cuando volteo a verla a contra sol. Le dio tristeza ver a aquella joven que estaba acompañada del varón, la hermana, años atrás se conocieron en el funeral de su amiga y ¿ahora? _Por otro asunto del destino, _en ese momento murmuro ellaY cerró la puerta de la cocina. Después de aquel momento en la calle se encamino hacia el parque, dejo su cartera a un lado mientras husmeaba como bicho raro su teléfono móvil. _Listo para salir en defensa de su dueña_ se comento a si misma mientras sonreía al recordar a lita que le decía que su_** Celular Ladrillo, era todo un lujo en el mercado**_. Ella le jalo las orejas con algo de pica, pero luego le abrazo, una hermana menor también para ella. Después de unos minutos se acerco Andrew quien al invito a desayunar y hablaron, de aquellos años en que por un odio absurdo, se distanciaron, nunca había llegado a ser amigos pero si compartían una amistad superficial.

Las luces daban una sensación de sobrecogedor ambiente en la sala. Serena regresaba de la cocina traía unas tazas con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos que nadaban alrededor. –**Toma-** le dijo alcanzado la taza de color de color roja. Darien no se inmuto al analizar la taza que tenía una expresión divertida, tenía una narizota que sobresalía al tacto, los ojos bizcos y la lengua sacada hacia arriba. Serena se tapo la boca con la mano al notar que lo había tuteado, Darien se dio cuenta de aquello -**no se preocupe, puede tutearme si así se siente mas cómoda-. **Serena casi se paraliza, fue un microsegundo tan solo eso y con una sonrisa de costado, dijo **–bueno, usted también puede tutearme, no hay porque guardar mucha formalidad-** dijo casi en un suspiro. Darien entendió lo ultimo y le agradeció levantando la taza y dispuesto a darle un sorbo. Serena siguió el gesto cuando soplo por un momento y luego decidida a beber un poco. Sus papilas gustativas decían que algo no sabía igual a lo que hacia Mina. _Veamos era chocolate, mantequilla, azúcar, agua… leche y malvavisco. Espera, ahí falta algo, en ese… ¿falta? _miro al joven que lo tomo sin hacer gesto alguno, _por lo menos sabe disimularlo._ Nerviosa de que pueda decirle o escucharle, dejo la taza recostada en su regazo mientras se recogía las piernas y se arrodillaba sobre el cojín. Darien se sentía algo nervioso, movía los dedos, distraído alrededor de la taza. No sabia que decir ni que hacer, hasta que tosió nervioso y se dispuso a hablar –**Bueno, quería hablar con usted, pero la ambulancia y las patrullas llegaron antes de lo previsto**- dijo el pelinegro, algo en su interior, se sentía vacío, como si de eso no se tratara la reunión. La rubia lo miro a la expectativa, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, porque aquella reunión no salía como se lo esperaba _¿y que espero en verdad?_

**-si, es cierto****, fue su hermana la victima-** pregunto serena, esta sensación la sentía inversa, ahora ella preguntaba a aquel hombre sobre su familiar, cuando hacia años que ella tenia el papel de familiar de la occisa. Darien pareció darse cuenta, y afirmo con la cabeza. **–Las vueltas que da la vida-** dijo en un momento distraído, mientras empezaba a mirar una de las piezas nuevas en la sala. –**Ese mueble no estaba antes- **comento el pelinegro después mientras se disponía a tomar un sorbo que luego lo supo disimular. Serena vio aquel armario, que fue la primera cosa que se había traído de la casa de Mina –**siempre estuvo ahí-** le dijo convencida. Aquel mueble era grande, de madera, con una puerta a un lado y tres gavetas al otro lado, ahí guardaba los sacos, casacas buzos, que traían sus invitados, hace mucho tiempo. –**entonces disculpe, no me había fijado de el- **termino Darien, nervioso por la metida de pata, quería comenzar la conversación de una forma amena y le salio con un tono algo conflictivo. Serena se iba hartar de la situación y dejando su timidez decidió hablar. **–detective, usted me tomara por necia, pero hace años usted me dijo que el caso de mi hermana se archivo por falta de pruebas**. **Y no hay mas prueba en un caos de homicidio que una persona muerta, la cual fue mi hermana, ahora no me tiene noticias-** dijo serena en su arranque número dos de sinceridad en las veinticuatro horas. Darien se sorprendió por el modo, pero no por el tema, indeciso por lo sucedido en la tarde, opto por hablar –**veras Serena**- se sorprendió así mismo al tratarla sin formalismo –**han sucedido algunos casos que con el equipo, tratamos de ver si tienen alguna conexión con el crimen contra su hermana, el ataque que usted ha oído de mi hermana es uno de ellos, varios casos como el de mi familiar me hace sospechar que la misma persona esta detrás de todo esto. Las victimas son mujeres, de edades entre veinticinco y veintiocho años- **cortó el informe ya que tomaba un trago, ya acostumbrado al sabor del líquido.

**-Si se demuestra algo que tenga algún vinculo con lo sucedido a Mina, ¿se reabrirá el caso?-** pregunto serena con una chispa de esperanza. –**Si el fiscal del distrito lo ve sensato, si se hará**- dijo el detective. Serena se sentía un poco tranquila, la búsqueda no estaba totalmente perdida. El silencio reino nuevamente, cada uno ensimismado en su pensamientos, Darien disimulaba su curiosidad de saber mas de ella, con que miraba atentamente cada detalle de la sala. Serena, por su parte, miraba su taza que tenia una expresión de un rostro mareado y a un lado de los ojos había muchos corazones pequeños, resoplo sin que hiciera mucho ruido y se paso la mano por el cabello. **-¿y como se encuentra su amigo?-** le dijo el agente, mirándola fijamente. Para Serena, aquella pregunta chocaba como un guantazo de box **–ha mejorado, pronto volverá a su casa**- le comento la rubia, devolviéndole la mirada pero con una expresión de desgano –**además me invito a viajar con él**- añadió Serena, tanteando un poco, _vamos a tentar al diablo_, pensaría en ese momento. Darien sintió un ligero peso a su curiosidad –**supongo que habrías aceptado ¿no?-** dijo tratando de aligerar ese defecto tan suyo.

Darien sintió mas curiosidad por el tono que uso la rubia, que por el mensaje, **-¿habla en serio?-** pregunto el pelinegro. **-si, me negué-** contesto la rubia, disimulando su alegría tras el interés del varón. -**sin ser muy metido, me puede decir ¿que la retiene aun en Towamba?- **pregunto él. Serena no podía decir que él era parte de la excusa, **-me he dado cuenta que puedo triunfar aquí-** se limito a decir, sintiendo una gran carga, que mentirosa que soy. Darien tenia la certeza que haciendo algo, podría buscarse serios problemas, no seria la primera vez que un agente flirtea con el familiar de un caso, ¿o si?, **-detective, ¿y su otra hermana? ¿Como se encuentra?-** pregunto la blonda. **-¿Amy? ella esta muy bien, hace un año que contrajo matrimonio con su novio-** dijo Darien mientras que trataba de pescar un malvavisco. Serena sintió mas curiosidad, pero de pronto, -**se termino el chocolate-** dijo el pelinegro. Serena se inclino para levantarse, pero no le respondieron las piernas y casi de iba de cara hacia la mesa de centro, cuando sintió unas mano presionando sus hombros y el olor delicado de una colonia masculina, muy cerca de ella. –**detective, se me durmieron las piernas-** solo atino a decirle mientras que haciendo una fuerza superior, alcanzo la taza y pudo caminar hasta la cocina, cuando se miro en el reflejo diminuto del grifo del lavaplatos, tenia el rostro colorado, como cuando retornaba de unas vacaciones en Sydney. Se humedeció el rostro.

Darien se quedo frente al sofá arrodillado, minutos antes, vio lentamente a la rubia inclinarse e irse contra la mesita y en un rápido movimiento detuvo que chocara, se percato el nerviosismo de la mujer y antes de que se fuera vio un ligero carmesí pintando, en su rostro. ¿_Se sonrojo? Imposible darien, solo es tu imaginación. _Se dijo rápidamente tratando de olvidar el incidente, pero se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella y del olor a lavanda que salía de los cabellos de la chica. Su suave peso contra su pecho y de los delicados hombros que pudo sujetar, tan delgados que apenas con las puntas de los dedos la pudo contener. _Tienes que controlarte Chiba, esto ya de por si seria peligroso para tu carrera_, pensó así mismo. Cuando el teléfono sonó, se encontraba en la mesita al costado del mueble donde se sentó la rubia, ella llego rápidamente y le ofreció la taza. Él, por si parte, la tomo entre sus manos y sin pretenderlo rozo sus demás con los de ella, ella sintió una descarga eléctrica al contacto y haciendo fuerza tuvo que atender el teléfono. **–Alo-** dijo Serena mientras intentaba no voltear el rostro hacia atrás. **–Hola Serena, soy Andrew**.- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. **–Hola Andrew**- dijo ella mientras se aguantaba las ganas de ver el rostro del detective. Al detective la parecía raro, aun fuera del caso siguió la vida de la chica. Pero nunca se imagino escuchar el nombre del doctor que la intento dormir y que tantas lágrimas corrió por su rostro. Un poco y casi se vacía el chocolate en la ropa.

–**Te llamaba para decirte que me gusto charlar contigo esta mañana y quizás podríamos desayunar mañana**- dijo la voz en un tono amical. Serena pudo ver el rostro del agente a través de un adorno de plata**, -bueno, me encantaría, ¿en el mismo lugar de hoy?-** pregunto mirando hacia el adorno. La expresión del detective era de curiosidad. –**no, nos vemos en el parque, como hoy**- dijo la voz. –**Entonces, hasta mañana**- dijo Serena antes de ver de nuevo por el adorno que el contenido de la taza se vaciaba en la ropa del agente en un momento de distracción. El hombre se avergonzó –**disculpa, estaba viendo uno de tus cuadros y sin duda me sorprendí mucho**- mintió, ¿que excusa mas podía darle? Solo había visto la figura de espaldas de la mujer y toda la conversación fue un poco abrumadora. Se levanto del mueble y pidiendo disculpas se dirigió a la puerta principal. –espere, no puede irse oliendo a chocolate, mi lavadora no demora mucho- dijo sin darse cuenta de la otra consecuencia. El varón se sonrojo mas y se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de si, ella al abrir la puerta y vio el corredor, ya no se encontraba la figura del hombre. Cerro la puerta tras de si, recostándose en ella, serena eres una desvergonzada, le estaba pidiendo en pocas palabras que se paseara por tu departamento semidesnudo, al leer de nuevo su pensamiento, se tapo el rostro con las manos y se empezó a reír, al cabo de unos momentos suspiro y se dirigió a al cocina _le faltaba canela! _Se grito a si misma en la soledad del departamento.

Darien al no ser visto por la rubia, en cuanto cerro la puerta, corrió escaleras abajo, como nunca le habían hecho sonrojar, y mas esa mujer, esas perdiendo la cordura se castigo con su propia consciencia, después de unos minutos ya estaba frente a su auto y saco las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón, se metió al auto como si su vida dependiera del no hacerlo y en cuanto encendió arranco rumbo a su casa. Paro en un semáforo en luz roja, se sentía mejor, y podía respirar mejor, cuando de pronto cayo en darse cuenta, y cuanto mas se daba cuenta se golpeaba contra el volante_. ¡Eres un tonto!_ Se decía y se lo repetía en la mente. En cuanto el semáforo cambio de color, arranco a velocidad. Serena salio de la cocina con la misma curiosidad de un gato, con las manos enjabonadas ya que estaba lavando la olla del chocolate y se dirigió a la sala, trato de examinar una vez mas la escena y había algo que sobraba de aquel lugar. – ¡**El casacón marrón!**- se dijo limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones y caminando hacia allá, tomo la prenda entre sus manos y se la acerco, -huele a el- se dijo, mientras abrazaba la chaqueta y se imaginaba una vez mas esas escenas del soup opera de la tarde. Darien en aquel momento sintió el aroma a campo de lavanda, dentro del auto.

Aquella misma noche las lágrimas corrían en un rostro mientras que en su mente no se resignaba a perder a quien fuera por muchos años su musa. –Serena aquí no acaba todo- decía mientras miraba por la ventana en dirección al departamento de una joven.

Bueno ahí esta, el decimoquinto capitulo, (dios me estoy poniendo de colores, pero ya le agarre el gusto, ahora si, hadas bonitas pueden escribir los que se les antoje, como le había avisado a Queennie tenia que viajar y edite lo mas rápido, (treinta minutos) no sabia si iba a regresar hoy día o quizás mañana, pero tuve que hacer una travesura y como no tengo el permiso de conducir, ya vine y ya edite y ya lo subí de nuevo, un millón de gracias a

Beatriz Ventura, que si, la imaginación de serena siempre va en cualquier dirección, y creo que de repente hay algo de mi, (le atino siempre que digo algo) ya basta de mi, sino de la story, bueno durante mi viaje se me ocurrieron más ideas, quizás las ponga en acción en la próxima subida. Sígueme leyendo por fa!!

Pinky: para otra vez será la declaración, pero ojalas les guste este capitulo, bueno al aprovechado le han dado como a hijo, duro! Bueno como te pase el jueves espero que haya ido de mil

3rill: no es que le odie, es que no me cae…. Jajajaja bueno tratare de no hacerle mas maldad al pobre Kou (ya mucho estoy haciendo con nombrarlo…) (olvida lo ultimo) sigue leyéndome ¡!!

KIRA MOON: lectora preciosa, por fin te dejas ver.. Aquí te escribo un capitulo mas, dejando un ratito lo misterioso y poniendo u poquito el mundo de colores… ojala te guste, a seiya lo dejare descansar unas escenas y ya veremos que se hace con el... De aquí un montón de abrazos de oso!!!

Angie Bloom-ex: bueno no es la gran vida la que estoy viviendo pero si un ratito al parque, un viaje a algún pueblo… (que bueno no se pueden quejar los pulmones) un momento romántico y después a darle mas con lo detectivesco, por seiya hay que tener misericordia… niña pobre muchacho lo deje lisiado, (de veras como quisiera que lo dejaran así en el anime) (lo lamento señoritas seguidoras de Seiya Kou, todas las que leen) bueno se te cortaron las citas con el doctor… desmayo colectivo!!! Hoy te llevan a pediatría, muchos ánimos con esos exámenes ya vas a ver los resuelves y se finnie! Muchos abrazos hadita preciosa.

Ahora si! Como siempre (avisando):

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Sus pupilas sentían la molestia de un rayo de sol, que entraba a través de una rendija de la cortina, e iluminaba su rostro. Se movió en su cama, intentado taparse el rostro, pero se canso y abrió los ojos. Miro su habitación con un aire extraño, la vista desde su lecho era como si algo no estuviera normal. Tenía la sensación de que algo habría cambiado en su universo. Serena movió la mano, debajo de las frazadas y sintió algo frío, a pesar de que llevaba más de tres colchas y una sabana contando más con un edredón. Lo jalo, para ver, y el olor familiar llego a sus narices. **-¿su casaca?-** miro con extrañeza –** ¡es imposible!- **después de unos segundos recordó que la noche anterior después de lavar los trastos tomo la casaca de cuero y la abrazo, inconscientemente se la llevo a su habitación y se acurruco sintiendo la colonia varonil, embriagándose de ilusiones, no había encendido la luz se hundió en un sueño, el mas lindo que tenia. Se sonrojo al revivirlo mentalmente y de nuevo lo aprisiono contra su pecho.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad y también de una gripe, durante la noche ni bien había llegado a casa, silenciosamente se acerco a su habitación, pero en su entrada secreta en penumbras que iba a la perfección movió un portarretrato de su madre y causo gran barullo, lo recogió y se extraño que su hermana no haya salido, limpio y se fue adentrándose a su cuarto, se quito la camisa con olor a chocolate la tiro hacia el cesto de ropa sucia. Se tiro en su cama, pensaba en los sucedido aunque nada estaba dicho. Solo habían hablado como personas no tan desconocidas, y hasta se tuteaban, pero como podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella: antes de volverla a ver el día anterior, su último recuerdo fue su rostro amargo y diciéndole en una sola palabra inepto y largándolo de su departamento. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y para eso paso dos años **–dos años, y si podemos reabrir el caso… pero ¿como?-** y por primera vez en su vida se canso de perseguir un criminal y su mente se lleno de imágenes de una rubia verla desde lejos resguardando sus pasos sin que ella lo notase

Serena se quedo mirando la casaca mientras se vestía poco a poco, con la paciencia de siempre, pero en esta ocasión sonreía con un punto mirando hacia la cama, era de cuero marrón y un olor sensacional. Cada vez que lo tocaba sentía electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Estaba en aquella situación cuando sonó el teléfono, se dirigió a la sala se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a contestar. **–alo?-** dijo sonriendo. –**Alo serena-** dijo una voz masculina**. –Si¿quien habla?-. -soy Darien, disculpa que te levante tan temprano, pero…-**dijo la voz dudando**. –no, ya estaba levantada, dime, en que te puedo ayudar-**contesto Serena mientras volvía de su habitación con la prenda en la manoCon aquella respuesta, a Darien se le hizo un mundo en la mente con insinuaciones, pero carraspeo la cabeza alejándolas **–lo que sucede es que acabo de notar que deje mi casaca, ayer, en tu casa-** mintió Darien, no podía admitir que lo sabia desde que estaba en su auto y que le daba vergüenza volver y molestarla tan tarde, además que estaba nervioso con aquella llamada hacia la rubia**. –creo que si…, aquí esta a mi lado**- disimulo su voz para que creyera que recién lo encontraba. –**y, me preguntaba si podía ir a recogerlo, o si quieres, vernos en algún lado para devolvérmela, y quizás… no se, comer algo-. **Serena se sentía enrojecer, ponerse camarona y ocultaba su risa tapando la bocina del aparato, podía imaginarlo en ese momento... su voz sonaba con nerviosismo. Romper lápices a la mitad, por pura pena.

Darien estaba rojísimo por tal situación, y más por la voz dulce de la rubia, cada palabra, tenia su tiempo como si fuera un recitado, se estaba golpeando contra la pared por no tener el valor de decirle las cosas que sentía cada vez que la veía, ero de nuevo salían a flor, sus dudas, y si ella solo estuviera coqueteándole, y si de veras su amigo fuera su novio, porque habría que ser algún mártir para soportar tal caso, o sino tendría que ser su novia. Nunca había estado enamorado, y no sabia, que hacer o que decir, o que sentir, para ser primera vez y tan mayor, se sentía inútil. A un lado de su cama tenia el retrato de su madre, que le sonreía y en sus brazos tenía un chiquillo de seis años con las facciones parecidas a ella, su madre, lo tomo en sus manos, miro y delineo sobre el vidrio aquella imagen de su tierna infancia. Cuando su madre n pasaba de los veinticinco y estudiaba y trabajaba y se partía por el, su único motivo de existencia –**mamá, tenias mucha razón, pero sierre fue mi orgullo, por ser siempre solo, guíame mamá para saber que hacer con este sentimiento curioso, y que hacer con esta mujer que me tiene trastornado**-.

Serena se calmo segundos después, -**claro, por mi, encantada, no sé muy bien cual sea tu horario, aun tengo este día libre- dijo entusiasmada mientras cerraba los ojos. –yo también tengo hoy, día libre-. –Quizás para el lunch, ya que es muy tarde para desayunar- **dijo Serena mientras algo le decía que tenía que hacer**. –o quizás para el dinner, no lo se-. –Bueno te lo dejo pensando…- **se golpeo la frente con la mano abierta** – ya recordé… ¡que hora es?- **le pregunto, ya que no tenia reloj a la vista**. –nueve horas con catorce minutos- **dijo con exactitud. –** Quizás para el lunch-. –estas segura, ahora estas ocupada…-** le dijo en un tono preocupado. –**Calculando mi tiempo, si estoy segura, si no después te llamo**- dijo ella mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba una casaca sencilla a la vista general de la escena. **–yo tengo tu número, mejor luego te llamo-** dijo la voz. **–Si, bueno tú me llamas, adiós-. –llámame para confirmar…-. –Si, yo te llamo-** y con algo de vergüenza le colgó. Se dirigió al closet y busco una casaca de algodón que combinara con ropa deportiva. Cuando sonó el teléfono, cogió al azar y se tiro en el mueble. Adivinando, contesto con prisa **–si Darien tu me…-. -¿Darien¿Quién es Darien?-** aquella voz le resultaba mas familiar que de costumbre. **– ¿quien es?... –**tenia esa misma sensación de vacío cada vez que estaba cerca de…** -¿Seiya? **

**-hasta que te acuerdas de uno, tan rápido te consigues novios- **dijo la voz en un tono burlón. **–No es de tu incumbencia- **dijo Serena mientras aquella linda sonrisa desaparecía y su rostro se tornaba sombrío. –**si es de mi incumbencia Serena, aun me debes mucho-** le dijo. **– ¿deberte¿Qué cosa, Seiya?, no te tortures mas, nunca me habría hecho tu novia¿entiendes?- **su tono fue mas de suplica. –**no me rindo Bombón, tu lo eres todo para mi. Por ti he podido hacer tantos avances, por ti pude volver a moverme quizás las extremidades inferiores no, pero si la mitad de mi cuerpo, media existencia es gracias a ti, mi Bombón.- **a Serena le resultaba difícil decirle las cosas a Seiya. Si no podía entender por las buenas y, tampoco con las malas, tendría que usar las malísimas. –**esta bien Seiya. Darien es mi novio, lo he visto durante estos años, lo he visto después de que te dejaba a ti en tu departamento y amanecía en sus brazos, cada vez que tu me veías triste no era por tu condición, sino porque no podía salir de aquel infierno para ver a mi amor. ¿Comprendes? tener que estar al lado tuyo, y no estar en el calor de los brazos de mi amado, entiéndelo, Seiya si no te puedo tener como amigo, y mucho menos nunca como novio, entonces ni como conocido-. **

**–Serena, me dijiste que vendrías a despedirte de mí**-el muchacho en al otra línea, sentía cada palabra como dagas, como si un ritual voo doo estaría haciéndole efecto, mil agujas atravesaban su corazón y también su mente, su mirada empezaba ver el vacío**. –pero no, Seiya todo esto, lo que me haces, me haz hecho. No tiene explicación lo que siento, ahora tus palabras, Seiya acepte tu amistad porque me veía sola, pero nunca me sentí bien contigo a mi lado. Debo irme, tengo una cita- **dijo Serena**. –Serena no importa que no me quieras, solo ven a despedirte de mi, me voy esta misma noche. No voy a Newman, vuelvo a casa, papá me tendrá en Londres, cofia que haya me pueda recuperar- **a serena se le doblegaba el corazón, aunque lo que había dicho minutos tras habían estado en su corazón durante mucho tiempo, la partida de una persona para ella sierre era muy dolorosa, aun para un enemigo, pero yo no los tengo, pensó, después de haber pensado muy bien sus palabras, tosió levemente **–Seiya, te deseo toda la suerte en Londres, y ahora debo colgar, cuídate mucho**- sin esperar respuesta alguna colgó, con tristeza se marcho de su departamento.

A l otro lado de la línea, el tono pausado de la joven, fue un detonante para que el chico aventara el aparato y le diera un ataque de histeria, la enfermera una joven poco agraciada, se asusto por tal escena dramática del joven, que empezó a gritar, a sujetarse de lo cabellos, a levantar las frazadas y botarlas ala suelo, las lagrimas saltaban y corrían por su rostro. –**La odio, nunca me quiso, nunca lo hizo, la odio, - **su mirada ya estaba tornándose trastornada**- ¡¡¡como te odio!!! Me utilizaste solo por tu soledad que vacía eres Serena, eres solo una zorra, siempre te habías burlado de mi, y yo siempre te quise, te ame desde que te vi, pero ¡¡te odio!!- **el muchacho decía incoherencias, empezaba hacerse daño, se arrancaba los cabellos. La enfermera corrió a buscar el teléfono y a llamar al hospital.

Darien, salio de casa dejo a Rei que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, durante el desayuno su hermana lo miraba de reojo y el ya lo había notado y por única vez eso le divirtió **– ¿y ahora sonríes? Darien ¡hoy se acaba el mundo!-** dijo actuando la pelinegra. **–Basta hermana, solo puedo decir que hay algo curioso conmigo- **comento el joven mientras embadurnaba su pan con vegemite y un poco mas de mermelada de zarzamora. –**no me digas que estas enamorado-** intuyo su hermana. Darien se quedo pasmado y recordaba las veces que acertaba cuando ella intuía y su madre se asustaba y la mandaba con el psicólogo. –no lo se-. A Rei se le cayo las tostadas que llevaba a la boca y se quemo la lengua con el café caliente. –**hermano, te toco la parte en la que dicen que el amor estupidiza-. **Y fue Darien que escupió su mate tras aquel comentario**. –Como puedes decir eso, se supone que el amor es algo bueno- **dijo el chico.** –supongo que en parte, a algunos le hace bien y algunos, mal- **Rei se callo en aquel momento y después de unos minutos se dispuso a hablar**- creo que algunos no saben pero el amor es un sentimiento bueno, hace aflorar todas las cosas buenas de todo ser humano, pero esta enamorado estupidiza, si no sabes que hacer, si te sientes perdido y te sientes con muchas cosas en la cabeza... Estas enamorado y no sabes si la otra persona te corresponde- A darien aquella ultima parte fue un ganchazo del nivel de boxeador, -vaya doctora, es usted una experta- **dijo darien mientras se levantaba y se disponía a dejar la mesa. Su hermana lo detuvo antes de que se dirigiera ala puerta. **–Darien se te nota y si te ha embrujado, debe ser una buena persona, por una vez en tu vida piensa con el corazón- **Darien le sonrió, y salio paso por la sala y se despidió de su pequeño sobrino, se fue.

En la calle, Serena se encontraba bastante preocupada, sus pasos sabían a donde se dirigía, pero no ponía atención a su alrededor. Sin saber como, ya se encontraba en el parque, alejo sus pensamientos lo mas lejos que pudo, y saludo a Andrew. Trato de disimular con una sonrisa su preocupación, pero estada sentada a su lado, su mascara se desvaneció**, -Serena ¿te sientes bien? Quizás fue muy mala idea-.** –**no andrew, me acaba de pasar una discusión, trate mal a una persona, no lo quería hacer**…-. –**Pero en el fondo si lo querías hacer-** serena se sonrojo ante eso, sinceramente tenia ansias de deshacerse del muchacho, pero el tipo se le pegaba como goma de mascar. **–pero no quería que fuera hasta ese extremo, el se va del país, pero me siento mucho mas dolida con su actitud y n lo quiero ver-. –pero seria que lo despidieras hipócritamente-. –Pero fue mi amigo desde la infancia-. –serena, se que ayer justo nos hicimos amigos, y no soy quien para decirte que podrías hacer, no se si te sirva este consejo, aclara las cosas con tu corazón, ahora quizás está volviendo a revolotearse, y muchas cosas te pasan por la cabeza, pero n solo se piensa con la cabeza, también usa el corazón- **Andrew le dijo animadamente. Serena le agradeció, y ambos quedaron con que desayunarían otro día,

Serena estaba bastante susceptible, y regreso a su casa, se mantuvo en su habitación y pensó frente a l espejo, recordaba muchas cosas, una vez mas su infancia, fue un vistazo general, su adolescencia y su juventud, y ahora su adultez y los últimos acontecimientos y noto en su reflejo en el espejo que sonreía cada vez que recordaba a cierto hombre alto de cabellos oscuros pero corto, y tomo la decisión que aquel día, auque el la tomara por loca, se le declararía. _Eres loca debería ser él. _Le dijo su otro u otra voz que también habitaba en su interior. Por otra parte cada vez que pensaba en Seiya le guardaba cierto rencor, no tenía explicación para decir que todo eso le resultaba una farsa, cuando le iba acompañar la consulta con el medico, el le decía que entraba solo, y cuando salía, ella lo miraba a los ojos y el le hacia a un lado, dejo para otro momento aquellas escenas y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, trato de disimular una sonrisa, y con el brillo del sol filtrándose por una esquina de la ventana, sus ojos brillaron.

Espera aun falta un poco.

Serena aun estaba secándose el cabello y se demoraba aun porque lo tenia en nivel bajo, quería estar atenta por si sonara el teléfono y tal como estaba podía escucharlo. Llevaba puesto unos jeans que por sus piernas delgadas, siempre sobraba tela y daba un aire de hippie. Mientras que la parte superior tenia puesto uno de sus minivestidos de los que tanto le gustaba el de ahora llevaba uno de color verde limón, un color muy difícil de usar (a quien había visto usarlo fue a Nicole Kidman y en cuanto vio aquel tono fue a la primera tienda de Canberra abierta durante sus vacaciones y compro su primer minivestido color limón que le quedo a la perfección, llevaba unas mangas de semitransparentes y al igual que la segunda tela. La prenda consistía en un vestido manga cero de tela entera y encima un cubierto de gaza que disimulaba muy bien el asomar de sus senos. Podía decirse que estaba y se sentía muy bien. Y con una toalla encima de sus ropas seguía con la secadora en mano intentado tener su cabello listo para el almuerzo. Cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, y al ver que seguían insistiendo apago la secadora y se dirigió a la puerta, miro por el huequito y se sonrojo, ahora si aventó la toalla hacia donde no se pudiera ver, y se arreglo rápidamente. Respiro profundamente para no delatarse y abrió la puerta. –**Buena tarde, Darien**- el hombre se encontraba parado, y casi se le escapaba el cigarrillo de los labios porque deslumbrarse antes la presencia de la mujer. Serena se sonrojo -**pensé que me llamarías- **Darien aun estaba aletargado, poco a poco volvió a correr el tiempo ene. Mundo, según su mente y guardo el encendedor**. –disculpa, nunca te había visto tan arreglada- **comento Darien, segundos después se estaba destrozando por la metida de pata –**lo siento, no quería decir eso…-** dijo avergonzado el hombre, mientras la chica sonreía –**en parte, tienes razón, siempre ando de hippie, también hay otro tipo de ropas- **le dijo para tranquilidad del hombre

**-¿quieres pasar?- **le pregunto la mujer mientras se hacia a un lado, el varón asintió y se fue adentrando, vio toda la escena tal como la había dejado hacia unas horas. Serena por su parte tenia la misma impresión que el varón, cuando lo vio frente a su puerta con una camisa blanca con las siluetas de cuadrados plomos y un pantalón color crema desbarato su tranquilidad y se sentía bastante entusiasmada. Por casi se le caía la baba al verlo tan bien vestido y ahora se encontraba sentado en su sillón frente a él. – ¿**Que quisieras almorzar?-** le pregunto el, para romper con el hielo. Serena tenía preparado lo que iba a hacer pero en el último momento de soledad tras la puerta, se encabrono. Y tenía la mente en blanco en aquel preciso momento. **–Creo que comida tailandesa¿ya la probaste?-** pregunto ella con naturalidad. Negó con la cabeza el varón **–no, nosotros comemos mas donas y café que cualquier otra cosa-. –Entonces disfrutaras de una buena comida**- le dijo ella mientras se inclinaba para llamar por teléfono.** –¿Vas a pedir para comer aquí**?- le pregunto el detective**. –si, lo que sucede es que el barrio donde esta el restaurante es muy peligroso, y…- . –Recuerda que soy policía, aunque hoy estoy de civil, no creo que estando a mí lado te vaya a pasar algo malo- le aseguro-. **Ella se limito a mirar a un lado, tratando de ocultar la expresión de su rostro, y se puso en pie, el hombre también se puso en pie y salieron.

Después de salir del edificio, y cruzar cinco cuadras y a un costado del parque central, había una vecindad caminando rápidamente aquella zona lograron entrar sin mucho apuro en el barrio. Había muchos puestos de comidas exóticas, japonesa, china de las cuales había también dos tipos, la pekinés o la de estilo cantones, luego tenían la marroquí, comida hindú y por ultimo la marroquí, el restaurante era muy pequeño apenas tenia un mostrador y el cocinero un tipo de color oscuro, levanto la mano en señal de saludo, la rubia quien lo conocía, le sonrió y le saludo en árabe. El pelinegro se quedo asombrado, pero ella volteo y le dijo en tono confidencial –**solo aprendí a decir eso-** mientras le sonreía y ella le devolvía el gesto, sentaron a uno de los extremos lejos de la puerta, el de piel oscura los vio y negó con la cabeza **-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto darien. **–no lo se**- contesto ella, le pregunto en árabe que le sucedía. El tipo movía la mano. –**Creo que será mejor seguirlo-** dijo darien mientras el tipo se deshacía en gestos. Ambos caminaron por unas habitaciones, cuando ella se paro –**no, es imposible, quiere que nos sentemos en su mesa-** dijo apenas audible para el pelinegro**. –hay algo de malo**-. –**no creo, aunque no he visto muy bien el Coran- **el tipo les palmeaba los asientos, y no tuvieron otra cosa que seguirle la corriente. Darien veía los adornos de aquel comedor mientras ella le explicaba en voz alta los platillos que pensaban comer aquella tarde.

Después de que el hombre marroquí, les alcanzara el arroz mufalfal y el plato de calabacines rellenos se encontraban tomando el té, la deliciosa mezcla de té verde con menta, que calentaba sus cuerpos, mientras el cocinero venia cada cinco minutos por si algo les servia. Después de pasar más de una hora ahí, tenían que salir, y le pagaron al tipo, caminaron de regreso, pero aun era de día y se dirigieron ni bien salieron de los barrios peligrosos hacia los campos de cultivo, no tenían mucho de que conversar, aunque entre ellos mismos luchaban por si vencía la verdad. Llegaron al parque y sentándose en la banca vieron el tiempo irse, y no había mucho mas que decir, ambos se sentían tan bien, el aire moviendo las ramas de los árboles y estando acompañados no se sentían la misma soledad que antes la hubieran tenido, aquella situación, empezaba surtir efecto en Serena que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del agente sin darse, el policía se sonrojo mas y pasando su brazo por la espalda de la mujer, poso su mano en el hombro. El sol iba surcando el cielo, y antes de que se pusiera oscuro, Darien intento despertar a la mujer, pero esta se encontraba profundamente dormida, la puso sobre su espalda, ella dormida lo abrazo del cuello, y el, cruzando las manos por la espalda sintió su peso ligero y la cargo así hasta el departamento de ella, la recostó en el mueble y en cuanto ella sintió el suave mueble, se volteo. Darien se dirigió a la ventana y vio el sol se despedía de aquel día, empezando a emitir suaves rayos de sol.

Se volvió al mueble, **-¿trabajara demasiado?-** se pregunto mientras le veía acurrucándose frente a el. Con temor, dirigió su mano a la frente de la mujer, y limpiando su frente no sintió que tuviera calentura, no sudaba frío y se veía en perfectas condiciones, se le veía tan tranquila durmiendo, en aquel mueble que parecía ser su preferido entre las estampas floreadas del cubre sofá, y el tono del verde que resaltaba mucho mas la blancura de su piel, y tanto como ella, él se va sintiendo mareado, los parpados le pesan, lo único que su ultimo pensamiento cruza es de sujetarse de aquel ángel dormilón, posa su cabeza junto a la de ella, y la sala se va cubriendo de oscuridad, el sol termina de despedirse lanza su ultimo rayo, como si fuera el ultimo y después nunca mas.

* * *

Bueno ahora si….

Me tarde bastante y eso que me entro la locura de añadir a mi msn a toda hada bonita que apareciere y dejara su correo por aquí, me muero de frío, como estamos cerca del polo sur mas que ningún otro país, me pelo de frío aun empezando la noche… gracias a todas las hadas bellas, con las que converse esta semana, sino me entraba es la locura que otras cosas me hubiera perdido, pero hay que aceptarlo no es una conversación a si de lo mas cultural, ni es un interview a una rockstar... solo soy yo, y mi simple vista de ver la vida.

Bueno ahora si a responder

Beatriz ventura: ahora no hay suspenso, hubiera querido, pero estoy con esa onda del Roberto Carlos y el millón de amigos (que se me sube y se baja peor que depresión) ojala te guste este capitulo, lo hice solo apenas tres horas… como lo saben muchas, se me seco el cerebro y empezaba a buscar con que mojarlo.

Angie Bloom: niña, si hubiera seguido yo en mi mutis, nunca te hubiera conversado, gracias por el review (yo y mi ingles hasta el queso) tenia cosas que escribir pero bueno no podía faltar, te gustaría recibir un segundo capitulo para la sonrisa… acepta este, un poco mas coloreado. Se me quedo pésimo… (Pero no sucedió tan así)

KIRA MOON: nena ya me parecía muy raro que no hicieras acto de presencia por aquí¿Qué excesos? Y soy un alma que se pasea por aquí, naa no te preocupes, todo esta fríamente calculado... Gracias por leerme, ay Seiya me da esas cosas que le llaman aversión… que ya ni lo puedo disimular…

Bueno las que visitaron mi FLog se habrán dado cuenta de algo, estoy escribiendo con el cerebro reseco y todo porque no he podido dormir muy bien estas ultimas tres semanas (más informes…en mi profile) espero que les agrade el capitulo… sino también son bien recibidas las quejas, insultos, (nada de virus, porque ahí, también necesito la computadora) bueno también debería anunciarlo, por si les parezca raro, últimamente no he actualizado muy seguido y no solo se precisa por la secada de neurona, también sucede que regresando de nuevo a Auckland termino de estudiar suomi, y quizás me hospitalice… los problemas con la vista y tantos desperfectos de salud, me van minando cada temporada y este año me la van a cobrar muy bien) no se preocupen que la story aun sigue en pie, no dejare que se quede abandonada como ya tengo la segunda.. a las que esperan un UP! de LVES (I'm really sorry) pero quizás me demore mas de lo acostumbrado…

Bueno siguiendo con lo mismo de siempre

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **

**P.S: esta vez no hay entrada (desde hace mucho que no hay) pero si, el capitulo esta inspirado en tres tonadas de Keane: _One a day like today_, _she opens her eyes_, _somewhere only we know_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Parte de su cuerpo le dolía por la mala postura en que durmió ¿dormir? _Estaba en aquel parque con el agente y me quede dormida_, pensó. Mas, casi saltaba de susto al ver la figura oscura a un lado del sillón, tomándole de la mano. La rubia se inclina para verlo bien, aun en la penumbra, se para los cabellos que ocultan la identidad de aquella sombra. –** ¿Darien?- **susurro bajito. Podía notar la respiración corta y pesada, en el rostro tranquilo del policía. Pudo notar gracias a la luz del alumbrado eléctrico que su mano era sujetada y sentirla suavemente por la mano del pelinegro. Poco a poco, se fue separando del contacto, no sabía como pudo seguir viva, conscientemente casi se moría ante la sola presencia del varón de sus sueños, e inconsciente hasta durmió, por así decirlo, con él. Con mucho trabajo, pero eso si, con bastante cuidado, recostó al joven en su sofá, se le quedo mirando, y volvió a sentir aquella sensación, aquella antes de dormirse. Se desperezo minutos después, y busco ver la hora, se dirigió a la cocina, a tientas y haciendo esfuerzo con la vista, trataba de encontrar un reloj, cuando sintió una sensación bastante confusa, y algo que empezaba a mojar su dedo. Rápidamente y como conocía su cocina, prendió la luz al volverse sobre sus pasos, dirigió su mirada a sus manos y vio que en la mano izquierda había sangre. Le daba un patatús y a paso ligero abrió el grifo de agua y empezó a escurrir el líquido por la piel de su mano, vio que por aquel hueco desaparecía el agua teñida de rojo, esperando a que se le pasara aquella hemorragia.

Se vio reflejada en la tostadora. Se le veía un poco greñuda, algunos mechones que se escaparon de su rostro y su rostro se notaba bastante desencajado. _Quizás es porque no me acostumbro bien a la luz ya que he dormido como un gato_. Se dijo antes de pensar en cosas como la vejez y temas que deprimían y no estaba en edad para hacerlo. Ni compañía que mereciera, aquellos temas banales. Salí de la cocina con dirección a su habitación, ahí debía estar su reloj/despertador abrió la puerta y vio a penas que decían las nueve y treinta y cinco de la noche. –**Recorcholis**-, empezaba a analizar el porque de aquella situación. Ella no dormía más que seis horas al día. _Quizás el cuerpo me lo pide_, se dijo resignada. Un tanto apenada, se dispuso a despertar al varón durmiente en su sofá preferido. Pero algo en aquel momento, en aquel segundo que estaba por tocarlo para despertarlo, la misma sensación volvía a invadirla, una sensación como si una herida vieja, muy antigua, estuviera recién sanándose. No podía decir que era una luz blanca que la iluminaba, sino un olor a rosas. -**¡Vishnu! Tanto tiempo recordando y nunca veo el futuro-** reclamándose la rubia en un tono quedito. _Maldición, se ve tan lindo, pero tiene una misión y una vida mas que seguir. _Se sentó a un lado de aquel cuerpo que seguía fuera de la consciencia, su tórax bien formado que sobresalían por la tela delgada de la camisa, en un sube y baja pausado, tras la luz de a cocina pudo ver y analizar las facciones, quien la traía estupida desde hacia años.

En aquel rostro bronceado naturalmente, la frente mediana casi oculta por los cabellos negros que contrastaban muy bien, y le favorecía muy bien al varón, sus parpados que ocultaban aquellos hermosos zafiros, y sus pestañas abultadas y rizadas sutilmente, que embellecían su mirada, sus ojos pararon a ver sus orejas, algo pequeñas a comparación de casi todos los habitantes de Towamba. –**una tierra de dumbos**- exclamo y casi rompía su escena sino fuera porque se autocontroló. Sus mejillas algo grandes pero perfectas, y sus labios, unos labios que le incitaban a besarlo, que pecaminoso resultaría, responder en esos test de revistas _¿te haz aprovechado de un hombre¿Consciente o no? Mi puntaje con la respuesta seria dada a: eres una atrevida come-hombres. _Con mucho sigilo extendió su brazo haciendo que su mano sintiera el calor que emanaba de cada poro del rostro del varón, el empezaba moverse en el sofá. Ella sonreía gustosa de ser ella quien lo molestaba. Con el pasar de los segundos la emoción se fue acabando y empezó a hacerlo con cierta pena, el hombre ya empezaba a mover insistentemente los parpados y los abrió de golpe, ella, sumida en sus pensamiento pero con la mirada en el, no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió que su mano no acataba la orden que tenia en mente. Su mano quieta era sujetada por segunda vez por el agente Darien Chiba. –**Déjame verte-** dijo, ella sintió aquellas palabras muy extrañas se acerco en un gesto de entender mejor. Su mirada se poso en la de el. Quien hizo contacto perfecto y luego, el la bajo para analizar sus dedos.

**-¿Cómo sucedió¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.** Serena salía de atoramiento mental **-¿de que hablas?-** le pregunto mas curiosa**. –No se ve muy bien que digamos ese corte-.** –**pero fue un accidente, me da mucha mas flojera encender la luz y…**-explicaba sonriente la rubia. –**Y con justa razón te ibas a quedar ciega antes de entrar a la tercera edad- **le recrimino suavemente el hombre, mientras le interrumpía**. –vamos agente, eso si llama ser exagerado- **dijo Serena seguida de una sonora carcajada. El pelinegro se fue sonrojando poco a poco. Ella se dio cuenta y se callo con una expresión de apenarse. **-¿Qué hora es?-** le pregunto el varón después de unos minutos. Serena le hizo un gesto, sugiriéndole con eso, de que se esperara mientras iba hacia la cocina, el hombre por su parte se volvía a sentar bien en el sofá. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que la chica lo había alzado al mueble. Se paso la mano por los cabellos, en un ademán de despeinarse y volviendo por el mismo camino, para arreglárselos _al viento. _**–suena tan tarde si te digo que es ocho y treinta de la noche- **pregunto la rubia situada frente a el. El policía abrió los ojos como platos, no podía negar que paso una tarde bastante placentera, por no decir dormilona, pero el tiempo se le paso volando… sin notarlo. Ella, por su parte, leyó los pensamientos venideros del pelinegro y se dirigió a la cocina. **–por lo menos toma una taza de café caliente¿no?-**. Darien acepto con gusto, le siguió hasta la cocina, no sin antes inclinarse y pedir permiso para entrar, ella volteo del mueble donde había el hervidor de agua, y le dijo que sí.

**-¿hace cuanto tiempo que no estaba en tu casa, Serena?-** pregunto el, sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella se asombro, para sus adentros pero se hizo la indiferente, **-creo que no mas de dos años y medio- **le contesto casi en el mismo tono. Al ser contestado, Darien se poso su mirada en la silueta de la mujer, volviéndose a sonrojar. Se disponía a hablar de nuevo, cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar. Serena volteo de nuevo, y vio como el hombre sacaba del interior de cinturilla del pantalón y se descolgó. **–Chiba**- dijo mientras miraba el techo de la cocina. La rubia escuchaba murmullos desde el móvil. –**Voy para allá-** dijo en el preciso momento en que colgaba el aparato. Se lo volvió a guardaren el bolsillo de la prenda y suspiro –**creo que aquí termina mi visita- **dijo con una expresión de cansancio. -**Gracias por venir**- dijo ella mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Sabia desde hacia horas que aquel momento llegaría, lo sabia, y todo lo que había preparado se fue al tacho**. –Si no hubieras estado conmigo este día, podría haberme pasado algo serio-** dijo distraídamente, con un dejo de importancia, mas para si misma que para que lo escuchara el agente. –**Es cierto, pero aquí ya no hay tiempos posibles, estaré siempre disponible, para cuando tu me necesites- **le contesto consolándola con una sonrisa pequeña. El camino tras sus pasos, y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Ella le siguió, quedando a tres pasos de distancia. Él volteó, se sentía totalmente nervioso empezaba a sudar frío, que complicado era esta situación.

Ella también lo sintió así, y se limito a tenderle la mano. Pasaron unos segundos mientras el veía aquel gesto. _Que mal Chiba, aunque sea un pequeño gesto._ Se refuto a si mismo. Ella por su parte sonrió triste y empezaba bajar la mano cuando sintió un fuerte pero suave apretón de manos, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de aquel hombre que la hacia suspirar inconsciente o consciente, quien la hacia perder las cuentas en los pasos de bailes y por quien podría empezar a tener sentido en la vida. El hombre sonrió y suavemente quería grabarse esas escena, grabarse en todos los sentidos, grabarse los ojos más hermosos que podía haber visto, grabarse el tacto más suave que la mas fina y cara seda de Paris que encontraba en los embarcaderos ilegales. El olor a lavanda que desprendía aquella mujer frente a el, memorizar el latido de su corazón en aquel momento, decir felizmente que tenía una taquicardia por una mujer. Y el sabor de _una_ _despedida. _Aquel ultimo pensamiento le hizo disfrazar sutristeza y le dirigió la sonrisa mas sincera, ella lo imito, haciéndolo mas natural. **–Ve con cuidado**- fue lo que le dijo ella cuando tuvo noción de que él tenía un deber, y poco a poco soltó su agarre, el también tuvo que desprenderse de aquel tacto y abrió la puerta, y salio. Ella cerro la puerta tras el, y se recostó en la puerta. _¿Que fue todo eso?,_ se sentía bastante confundida. Miro la sala quería revivir toda la secuencia desde que había despertado hasta unos minutos antes, pero todo estaba en un especie de olvido.

Darien camina rápidamente, el corredor le parece bastante largo, mucho más de lo normal. De un momento a otro se da cuenta que por la ligera sensación de frío por todo el cuerpo, nuevamente ha olvidado su chaqueta, se detiene en medio del lugar con la luz rojiza que alumbra débilmente, tomando valentía, vuelve a caminar hacia el departamento de donde salio. Sus pasos se tornara de un momento a otro de ligeros y rápidos a pesados y lentos, _es una chica¿Qué te sucederá? Además te comportas como un jovencito, un adolescente_. Se regaño nuevamente a si mismo. Tras unos minutos su vista miraba la puerta vieja de color marrón. Tomo aire, queriendo sentirse mas grande que el 1.85 metros de su estatura normal. Dio unos pequeños toques en la madera. Serena escucho esos golpes y se fijo por el rabillo de la puerta, vio al mismo hombre que había despedido muchos minutos antes y se le veía un poco mas _¿inflado?_ sacudió la cabeza al tratar de pensar en posibilidades. **-¿Darien?**- _¡que pregunta más tonta!_ Se empezó a taladrar en la cabeza. Vio que el varón se desinflo en aquel preciso momento. **–Disculpa Serena, pero otra vez he olvidado mi casaca-**. Serena giro la cabeza hacia el sofá, y efectivamente la casaca descansaba radiante en su sofá preferido. –**en un momento te la alcanzo-. **Dijo mientras con grandes zancadas se dirigía al sofá, cogía la chaqueta y volvía a estar junto a la puerta. La abrió y encontró al policía, recostado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo nerviosamente**. –parece que le gusto tu casa- **le dijo divertido. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –**un motivo para que vengas mas seguido a mi casa, así tomara sus vacaciones-** dijo ella tomándose una coquetería innata- **tu sabes, la chaqueta se estresa-** termino de decir.

**-es posible que sea así.- **se vistió la casaca **-Ahora debo marcharme, nos vemos después-** le dijo el mientras se encaminaba a salir del edificio. –Adiós- dijo acompañando su frase con el gesto de la mano al aire. Ella lo despidió de la misma forma a lo lejos, en su puerta. Darien, cambio su expresión preocupante a la de una ligera alegría. Bajo las escaleras, rápidamente y en unos segundos se encontraba en la calle, subió a su coche y arranco, Serena por su lado, tras cerrar por segunda vez la puerta en la noche, lanzo un gritito de alegría, empezó a asaltar de felicidad, hasta dar su mirada con la de su reflejo en el espejo. Allí reparo con lo que hizo minutos antes. –**oh, por Brahma¡¡que eres una loca¿¿¿Como pudiste…???**- se grito a si misma, y se noto enrojecida, corrió, loca de felicidad hacia su habitación y se lanzo a su cama. –**Shiva va a venir y, de veras, que te destruirá**- fue lo último que dijo antes de acomodarse a dormir, rodeada de almohadones y los bombachotes de su edredón, que le hacían sentir que flotaba más de lo debido.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo esta tardanza, hadas bonitas bellas como lo son ustedes. Sabia que me iba a enfermar, pero no creí que fuera una ulcera tremenda, Queenie se animo a preguntar mucho por mi (gracias a todas las que se preocuparon… si el asunto ya venia desde hacia tiempo) así que en algún momento tenia que reventar –no mi estomago- pero si el organismo. Ojala la espera haya sido de su agrado. Termine esta fase súper coloreada y en cuanto me reponga de mis ulceras, y vuelva a tener mi ritmo de vida, podré darle un equilibrio a la historia (mmm es 21 de julio, eso quiere decir que ya salio a la venta el séptimo libro…, si debo culpar en algo a mi hija de contagiarme, aparte de la gripe, la afición a los libros de Harry Potter, así que felizmente separe con tiempo mi copia… ahora hay que esperar a que salga la edición en español. Para que no me busque la muerte tan rápido, creo que no les contare mucho que digamos del contenido…

Agradecimientos rápidos a: Pinky, 3RILL, Angie Bloom, Isabel, Beatriz Ventura, y KIRA MOON

Siguiendo con lo de siempre (y el afecto crece con cada actualización)

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **

Este capitulo, fue inspirado tras escuchar a Robbie Williams y su súper canción: Feel. También: Linger, perteneciente de the Cranberries


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Había pasado mas de una semana desde que el detective había salido de aquella puerta, ella recogía la correspondencia que yacía en el suelo, eran las nueve de la mañana y la noche anterior tuvo que ir a sus clases, paso la vista por el fajo de sobres que tenia en la mano, deteniéndose ante uno que de color amarillo y tenia la insignia de la escuela de Danza de Inglaterra(1) un vuelco en el estomago la sorprendió, lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo, _¿alguna beca¿Algún favor de Seiya? _Aunque, aquello fue descartado porque el muchacho no llevaría menos de una semana en Londres, abrió la misiva delicada y lentamente, como si fuera una hermosa tortura para su curiosidad, saco la hoja que tenia como encabezado la misma insignia del sobre, antes de leerla analizo nuevamente el sobre y el papel, y procurando no encontrar ántrax, se dejo caer en el sofá que miraba hacia la cocina, y empezó a leer el papel, su rostro mostraba incredulidad ante las palabras escritas: _intercambio, denegada, asuntos de política de la escuela. _Hizo una bola de papel con el elemento en la mano, y la tiro lejos, refunfuñando a lo alto_,- _**pueden tragarse su escuela con todo el whisky que quieran-**después dejo todos los sobres encima de su pequeña mesa y se dirigió a su dormitorio, se desvistió y entro en su baño, mientras esperaba que la terma calentara el agua pensaba en las cosas de aquella semana, sola, sin compañía alguna ni el mismo viento, aunque fuera hipócrita tendría que aceptar que ver a Seiya era sus catarsis a su soledad, y aquello fue lo que colmo la frescura de su consciencia, le había gritado que lo despreciaba, que apenas si le aguantaba estar en la misma habitación, no cumplió su promesa. **–pero el tuvo toda la culpa, la tuvo desde el momento en que lo conocí sabría que era un problema y no una ayuda-** fue su mayor excusa mientras entraba en la ducha y segundos después soltaba un alarido por la caída del agua fría que cayo sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Su cabeza estaba enterrada por la montaña de papeles que había encima de su escritorio, el suave sonido de los tacos de su compañera lo hizo volver a la realidad, y el aroma de un delicioso café aproximándose hizo que levantara la cabeza como un avestruz que descubre que no había nada que temer. **–toma Darien-** le dijo Michiru mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con tapa y de donde salía un sorbete rojo. –**gracias, sin duda esto levantaría a todo un cementerio**- exclamaba mientras sorbía un trago del liquido oscuro, Michiru se inclino e el filo de sus escritorio, a pesar del frío que había ella llevaba una chompa ligera, los pantalones que tanto quería y los usaba una vez. **–oye¿y esos pantalones? Nunca te los había visto**- dijo el pelinegro mientras devolvía su vista a los papeles que estaba encima del cerro blanco. **–Y… siempre hay tiendas de ofertas...-** decía ella mientras trataba de no sonrojarse y a forzar el no tener una sonrisa nerviosa –**además…- **continua esta mientras trataba de cambiar el rumbo de aquel misterio -**¿que tanto me analizas?**- dijo ella mientras alzaba un poco la voz. –**Dale, tú no me engañas, pillina¿quien es el afortunado?**- le dijo el de los ojos azules mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa descarada y somnolienta. **–si así te ibas a poner un café, debí traértelo hace muchos años- **contesto ella mientras cruzaba los brazossobre el pecho. –**jajaja tan rápido te lo quieres sacar de encima**- lanzo la frase, para después sonrojarse ante el doble sentido que tenia –**lo lamento**- dijo después, con las orejas y toda la cabeza roja. –**jajaja, no tienes porque hacerlo, si hubiera sabido lo divertido que eres, sin duda te hubiera traído mas de un café al día**- dijo su bella compañera, con unos ojos picaros. **-¿Qué insinúas?-** dijo el mientras alzaba una ceja. -**Quizás no deberías ser tan parco con todos, el mundo no es solo trabajo- **contesto ella con serenidad**. –Y eso… es por…- **dijo confuso el pelinegro girando los ojos tratando de encontrarle alguna razón**. –acéptalo Chiba, eres todo un novato en esto de las interrelaciones**- replico la hermosa agente con cierta sonrisa en los labios 

El hombre la miro directamente a los ojos, por unos segundos, un silencio incomodo empezó a inundar la escena, la sonrisa de la guapa mujer se desapreció, mientras el rostro del detective denotaba la misma expresión.El corazón empezaba a darle brincos_¿Qué dije a ahora?… porque me mira así_ en su mente corrían imágenes de ella sudando a chorros de propulsión. De repente la sonora carcajada que salía de la boca del apuesto policía. Ella salto asustada **– ¿que demonios te pasa?, casi me da un infarto**- le espeto después de unos segundos. **–la verdad, nada Michiru, pero es que dices y haces unas cosas para no hacerte confesar, pero no te preocupes, necesitas una amiga para contarle todas tus privacidades-** dijo el pelinegro mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de la nuca y descansaba la cabeza con un gesto divertido. **–Basta, esto me pasa por ser muy… buena- **dijo con un tono sarcástico, tomo uno de los papeles y se lo acerco para leerlo**, -así que abrieron de nuevo el caso de la rubia del desierto- **dijo separando la vista del documento y dirigiéndola hacia los ojos del pelinegro. Este asintió mientras volvía a enterrar la cabeza en una carpeta verde que tenia imágenes. –¿**Sabes que?, después de que cerraron el caso, me sentí demasiado mal conmigo mismo, nunca había dejado un caso sin concluir y este no será la excepción-**. **–Darien tampoco podemos retener el cuerpo de la rubia en la cámara frigorífica¿entiendes? somos agentes de la ley, y ocultar el cuerpo de la victima mientras su pariente llora a un montón de polvo…-. –ya se que algún día ese cuerpo se va a descomponer, pero no pienso perder una pista.-. –una pista que resulta ser ¡un cadáver**!- la detective alzo la voz con lo ultimo, sin duda alguna habría dejado que el enojo se apoderara de su mente.

**-¿Cómo sigue Setsuna?- **pregunto después de unos minutos tratando de calmar la situación. –**Esta mejor, ha recuperado el ánimo, pero ahora se rehúsa a usar el teléfono, quien le haya intentado perturbar, lo ha conseguido**-. –**Lamento sonar cruel, pero la necesitamos, los tres estamos metidos hasta el cuello, sobre ese frigorífico- **dijo el pelinegro alzando los ojos y ver a su colega con una expresión de cansancio el sol alumbrado su rostro, y dejando ver algunas marcas de expresión, ella dio un largo suspiro que hizo notarse mas su rostro cansado –**no te lamentes, siempre tendremos que usar a las personas para nuestros fines, ojala no se te haga costumbre- **dijo la mujer mientras se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos** –avísame si necesitas algo, estaré en techo-. –apártame una cita con esos pantalones de oferta- **le dijo el varón intentando cambiar el ambiente mientras ella ya se encontraba lejos, de espaldas a el, sin perder el paso, hizo un gesto con la mano sobre el hombro dirigido a quien lanzo una carcajada sonora, al detective. Después de pasados unos minutos, tras haber visto cuando su colega desapareció tras una puerta al fondo, miro hacia la ventana que siempre tenia las persianas abajo, el sol tibio daba acto de presencia entre cortados en el piso, respiró profundamente durante varios minutos y dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia el papel, volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

* * *

Serena vio en los bolsillos de sus jeans que tenia una pequeñísima suma de dinero. –**Es una vergüenza, pero necesito dinero, y para eso conseguiré un trabajo- **sentencio, mientras se sentaba en el comedor de su diminuta cocina, y abría el diario en la sección de empleos. Paso parte de la mañana tratando de encontrar uno que llenara sus expectativas, pero tras varias negaciones por teléfono, dio vuelta a la página y sus ojos leyeron por primera vez. _Solicitamos jóvenes de buena presencia, agraciadas, no importa la edad. Llamen al siguiente numero telefónico…_ serena se quería matar a cabezazos pero sin dinero no podría mantener sus clases de danza, y ella conocía aquellas palabras en un anuncio colorido. Marco el número en su teléfono, y cerrando los ojos y tapándose con una mano intentando no ver su vergüenza paso un interrogatorio de varios minutos, y luego, anotando una dirección colgó tras una separación de entrevista personal. Fue en aquel momento en que se rió de su futura desgracia

* * *

El frío tacto hizo reaccionar a Amy, que había vuelto a la consciencia tras perderse en los recuerdos de años atrás, antes de que su madre desapareciera. Amy miro vagamente encontrándose con la fija mirada de su melliza.** –A todos nos duele, aun después de muchos años- **le dijo la de cabellos azabaches, adivinando por milésima vez en su vida lo que en la cabeza de su hermana pasaba, aunque no era mucho trabajo porque también lo hacia a veces con su hermano mayor. –**hemos seguido nuestras vidas, y no puedo creer que hayan sido dos años de su desaparición- **dijo la mas tranquila de las dos. –**darien pide que sigamos mas, pero a el le duele mas que a nosotras…** -dice la mayor de las dos, mientras miraba hacia el pequeño moisés donde unos bracitos diminuto se movían rápidamente en vaivén. –**porque fue el quien supo lo que sufrió nuestra madre. Me sé parte del discurso, Rei, que mi vida haya sido una basura por partes, no me puede quitar el llanto de pensar en la suerte de mama, es decir, la vimos una tarde, sonriendo tras tu pedida de mano y al día siguiente no aparece en la casa, Darien actúa como si de verdad fuera paciente, tu tratas de darme fuerzas, cuando no la tienes, y todo eso en silencio**- dice la de ojos azules claros, alzando a su sobrino y cargándolo con ternura. –**mamá fue siempre el eje de nuestras vidas, yo tampoco puedo entenderlo, aunque no acepto las teorías de que haya muerto, nunca le hizo mal a nadie**- explica la madre del niño, mientras intentaba que no se le quiebre la voz. –**nuestro padre se mudo a Italia después del divorcio, así que no seria el- **deduce la menor, haciéndole gestos a la criatura**. –Nunca se caso con ella, así que fue separación**- corrigió la pelinegra, haciendo un gesto de limpiarse una lagrima invisible.

* * *

Setsuna miraba hacia la ventana, donde había un guardia, entonces tras varias horas respiro profundamente, por su trabajo, algunas veces necesitaba ese tipo de seguridad, pero lo sucedido durante un tiempo, hacia unas semanas atrás, había sido la cereza del helado, el psicoseo de aquella temporada fue enorme, tanto que casi perdía la paciencia, y también la cordura, enfilaba algunas carpetas y las ponía a un lado de su mesa de trabajo, mientras tomaba otro par de aquello, al otro lado, y abría la primera carpeta donde se leían los análisis post mortem, por cada observación, que no era una lista larga y que se podía contar con las dos manos y aun sobraban unos cuantos dedos, habían unas anotaciones a un lado de la pagina y ella buscaba aquellas pista en su computadora, cuando en la pantalla de su ordenador se iluminaba una ventana. _Un mensaje recibido, ver en la bandeja de correo. _Se leíaen una esquina inferior. Ella dio clic a aquello, mientras volvía su vista hacia los papales y releía algunas anotaciones distantes a la primera hoja cuando volvió a ver la pantalla, la dirección le era conocida, abrió para ver el mensaje, comenzaba como siempre: _querida setsuna, bla bla bla bla bla tras los análisis, bla bla bla resultado de pruebas, bla bla bla bla, dale click al documento adjunto. Muchos besos, tu eterno profesor, Suichiro Tomoe. _Setsuna en algunos aspectos se mostraba fría, ero aquello, hizo queso rostro se pusiera de color carmesí. Una notita mental se escribía: recordar al profesor que deje sus cursilerías (cuando por lo menos de trabajo se trata).

* * *

La guapa detective miraba el desorden vehicular a unas cuantas cuadras de la comandancia, cruzada de brazos y recostada en la semipared de la azotea, sentía su el tibio roce del viento en sus mejillas, meditaba en silencio con los ojos confusos, _un galanteo, varios meses atrás, unas sonrisas en los tribunales, eso no era para nada profesional, unas palabras bonitas y las excusas mas falsas_ que nadie en su joven vida podía dar. Y ahora, un terrible presentimiento envolvía su corazón **– ¿puede ser él, el indicado?**– se abrazo a si misma y cerraba los ojos tras chocar el sol directamente. Su mente se disponía a limpiarse de cualquier duda. –**lo que no hay duda es que esta no es la decisión definitiva**- abrió los ojos y con ver de nuevo la ciudad, el ruido del centro volvió a ella y sus pensamientos ya no fueron escuchados. Porque toda duda estaba en la azotea y ella, se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

* * *

La flecha blanca dio click a un titulo y su monitor daba visión de un documento, mientras su ojos se movían rápidamente, de un lado para el otro, de repente dio un brinco de su asiento y mordiéndose nerviosamente la uña del dedo pulgar, miraba hacia la ventana, y aquella sensación de pánico volvía a envolverle, vio la puerta de su oficina abierta, y sintió la voz de su guardián, lejana. Apago el monitor y recogió sus expedientes, dio unos pasos, y el gélido sonido del barrilete girando de un revolver a sus espaldas, explícitamente detrás de su nuca, la hizo sudar mas helado que se podía en aquella habitación. –**déme esas carpetas, llame al encargado del caso y pida que cierre nuevamente el caso**- el tono de voz le sonaba extraña y a la vez familiar. –¿**Por que quiere que lo haga yo?**- pregunto en su nerviosismo. –**porque el te creería mas a ti que a mi**- fue la respuesta directa. Ella hizo un ademán de voltearse, cuando sintió el final del cañón apegado a su nuca. –**No lo intentes, Setsuna**- fue lo que escucho, la joven termino de reconocer aquella voz.

* * *

Darien había guardado os documentos, o la mayor parte de ellos y seleccionaba los que quedaban cuando sonó el teléfono**. –Detective Chiba ¿Quién habla?-. –Habla setsuna, Darien es inútil, ya no sigas con el caso-. –setsuna¿Qué sucede?-** dijo extrañado tras el tono semidesesperado de la mujer **-¿Dónde estas?-.** El silencio sepulcral hizo que perdiera la paciencia y sacando su revolver y ajustándolo en la correa, y saliendo rapidamente.

* * *

**-sabes, creo que mi mayor crimen fue fiarme de ti-** dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su verdugo sin inmutarse aun, que una bala entraba por su clavícula y el dolor que empezaba a quemar su ultimo aliento. Después sus ojos sin vida, no percibieron que los pasos calmados se alejaban de su cuerpo_. La dama fría_ había muerto en su escena favorita(2)

* * *

Péguenme, he venido meciendo a Quennie por este capitulo, pero de veras me quería creer el asunto de la inspiración, (y lo que sucedió es que fue la inspiración por estudiar... y ahora resulta que soy responsable de dos grupos de trabajos.. (mmm no!!!). 

(1) en mis travesuras por el mundanal, no conocí una escuela exacta de danzas en Inglaterra así que supongamos que es una importantísima.

(2) esta frase se la dedico a mi compañera de casa que empezo a interesarse en mis historias y ya queria ver mas sangre... (disculpen las influencias)

Agradecimientos rápidos a: Pinky, Isabel, y a lovemamoru (seee! Muerte a seiya)

Siguiendo con lo de siempre (y el afecto crece con cada actualización)

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **


	19. Chapter 19

**IMPORTANTE: IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Su cabello oscuro con ciertas mechas verdes fueron teñidos a un color moderado, alguien se acerca desde atrás, pero vuelve a respirar mejor en cuanto identifica a la persona como su amigo Darien.** -¿te sientes bien?-** es su pregunta mientras pone suavemente su mano en el hombro. **-¿bien? ¿Como que?-** fue su respuesta, cortante. El varón suspiro, y paciente, como nunca lo había sido acaricio los cabellos, la mujer movió la cabeza en un gesto de desenfado. **-Setsuna, va a ser imposible que te siga ayudando si mantienes ese carácter, así que cámbialo de una buena vez-** dijo a modo de petición. -**puedes irte al diablo Darien, estoy como** **estoy por tu culpa, y ya te dije: quien me ataco llevaba una capucha puesta, así que no puedo hacer el reconocimiento-.** Darien se exaspero y golpeo la mesa de madera. Este acto hizo que Setsuna saltara de su silla de ruedas** -carajo, Darien, suficiente he tenido con que estuviera muerta clínicamente un par de horas para que me vengas a matar de un susto-** replico la mujer mientras se ponía una mano a la altura del pecho. -

_Me muero de vergüenza_... ese era el ultimo pensamiento plasmado en la cabeza de Serena Tsukino, mujer de 31 años, estudiante de danza en la escuela de danza profesional de Towamba, mientras se volvía a embadurnar de un aceite de coco, los frágiles y lozanos brazos. **-esto apesta-** decía mientras su manos se dirigían a sus delgadas piernas. -**pero recuérdalo Serena, todo esto es por la escuela de danzas-** y se masajeaba suavemente la piel tersa. Tras unos minutos se levanto del sofá y le dio demasiado frío tras la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta, en su mente intento verse ya que no contaba con un espejo de cuerpo entero. Un juego ropa interior cómoda de color melón con encajes, y sus sandalias de tacón alto, luego vistiéndose con una camisa y unas prendas de sastre. A pesar del frío vespertino, dentro de aquella habitación era un horno, saldría sudando y se arruinaría su magnifica imagen mental sobre si misma en aquellos momentos**. –Apúrate muchacha- **dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta. –**esta bien Carl, ya voy, ya voy- **grito la mujer que camino hacia el perchero que estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta. Cogió la bata color crema. Y salio

En cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta, el silencio que yacía en la habitación había sido atacado por unos fuertes sonidos que no estaban tan lejanos. Entre silbidos y música aterradoramente lenta... vio que una mujer se acercaba, se sentía la coquetería de la fémina que salía disparada por cada poro, Serena, que se moría de nervios, camino sin bajar la mirada. Cuando sintió a pocos centímetros una prominente "presencia" de lo que podía confundirse con dos melones. Ella que "mantenía" la vista al frente, no se había dado cuenta que las subliminales delanteras plásticas de la rubia oxida. Más alta y mucho más voluptuosa, la llamada reina del lugar la miro con altanería. **-¿eres una nueva camarera?-** le pregunto "Tiffani". Nuestra rubia no contesto a la incitación de pelear, pero la miro de arriba a abajo con frescura y un escaneo del cuerpo frente a ella. -**que tanto miras, escuálida**- volvió a abrir la bocota, semejante mujerona.

**-oye Tiffani, búscate un mejor cirujano, para ver si te puede hacer mejor hembra que solo bolsas de gelatina o tus caras siliconas en cada tetilla-** dijo una voz a espaldas de la pelioxigenada. Serena, aun nerviosa, ladeo la vista para encontrarse con una jovencita de cabellos negros, que inclinada a la pared y los brazos cruzados le rendía miradas de desden al personaje. **-lo que me faltaba mas, la mocosilla y la camarera... que bajo nivel cayo el local-** dijo la alta, y empujando de lado a la frágil protagonista desapareció por el corredor. La rubia cayó espaldas y mientras trataba de levantarse con los tacones un mano a la altura de su vista, le tendía auxilio.** -tu empiezas hoy, así que apúrate, te están esperando, no se van a poder contener con solo alcohol...-.** **-pero, tu eres una niña, sal de este lugar antes que se entere la policía...-** dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie, y curiosa.

-**me veo siempre jovencita, y eso sin usar ni una gota de crema, pero no es cierto según mi carné de identificación, tengo 24 años, y me veo muy joven porque sufro de síndrome de Turner mosaico-** le contesto con simpleza y sin molestarse**-. -¿24? ¿Estas mintiendo? tu debes tener alrededor de 15 años- **dijo Serena, sorprendida.** -te puedo explicar mejor, pero después de que calles a ese panal de hambrientos de bailarinas exóticas, además no debes parecer insegura porque esos aunque estén ebrios hasta el suelo, se huelen el miedo-** dijo la pelinegra, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos de la mayor, y separando las cortinas para permitirse ver a un publico borrachiento hasta la coronilla **-ahora toma un montón de aire, porque este es el momento- **sugirió la joven, tomando de la mano a la ojiazul, y respirando profundamente, la jalo con fuerza hacia el escenario. El show recién comenzaba.

* * *

Péguenme, he venido meciendo a Quennie por este capitulo, pero de veras me quería creer el asunto de la inspiración, (y lo que sucedió es que fue la inspiración por estudiar... y ahora resulta que soy responsable de dos grupos de trabajos... (mmm no!!).

(1) en mis travesuras por el mundanal, no conocí una escuela exacta de danzas en Inglaterra así que supongamos que es una importantísima.

(2) esta frase se la dedico a mi compañera de casa que empezó a interesarse en mis historias y ya quería ver mas sangre... (Disculpen las influencias)

Agradecimientos rápidos a: Pinky, Isabel, y a lovemamoru (seee! Muerte a seiya)

Siguiendo con lo de siempre (y el afecto crece con cada actualización)

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **

Editado: domingo 25 de mayo de 2008


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Al salir al escenario escucho por los altavoces que decían su presentación cosa que no pudo entenderlo, volteo a ver a la muchacha, pero solo la cortina que ondeaba lo ultimo del tacto. vio a un hombre rechoncho, rubicundo y los pelos rizados con un bigote claro, salir a un lado de bambalinas. El miedo la envolvió súbitamente al verse al frente de un publico de puros hombres ansioso por verla en acción con solo mirarla, dentro de un club de baile exótico, con un gesto casi imperceptible que le dirigió al disc jockey, que dejo reproducir una canción de Incubus y lo ultimo que vio conscientemente, fue la luz blanca enceguecedora.

**

* * *

**

Darien entro a la habitación, tirando la puerta con fuerza, la cual retumbo en el marco, e hizo que todos los cuadros vibraran por la fuerza** -michiru habla con setsuna, me es imposible que confié en mi, esta encaprichada en encubrir a su atacante-.** La mujer que estaba sentada, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de cansancio, suspiro con pesadez **-olvídalo Darien, setsuna esta "muerta" para la sociedad, su nueva identidad no tiene que ver nada de nada con la anterior, deja de presionarla-**

**

* * *

**

Se sentó con una expresión de susto en el rostro. Y aun seguía temblando mientras sin darse cuenta era sacudida fuertemente por los hombros.** -lo hiciste muy bien-** le decía quien la sacudía.** -¿que sucedió¿Me desmaye?- **pregunto después de recobrar el sentido y la movilidad de los ojos.** -no nada de eso ¿estas segura que eres principiante en esto?-. -hotaru, esta ha sido la primera vez que hago este tipo de espectáculos-. -¿que habías hecho antes?-. -yo estudio danza moderna-. -ahora entiendo el efecto de tus movimientos, pero todos esos lobos no paran de aullar-.** Serena estaba dispuesta a responder cuando la puerta del camerino se abrió y entro el dueño del local. **-¿cual es tu nombre real?-. -serena tsukino, señor-** contesto nerviosa.** -es muy común aparte del apellido. Hotaru ¿que se te ocurre?-.** La muchacha sonrió mirando hacia el techo **-un nombre para ella, es delgada, muy blanca, bastante bonita... -pero muy recatada-** termino el hombre mayor.Ambas personas hablaban de la blonda como si esta no estuviera presente, y ésta se sentía más que invisible

**

* * *

**

**-¿estamos como en el comienzo?-** pregunto molesto, el agente. que se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla y cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa.** -sin duda alguna, el fólder desapareció de la oficina de Setsuna-** contesto pensativa la compañera del policía, Michiru Kahio. **-¿no tenemos copias de los documentos?-. -no, porque lo guardaba con seguro-, el atardecer se ponía en el cielo. -esa persona conocía muy bien a setsuna, y no solo eso, también conocía sobre el caso. Llama al jefe, necesitamos registrar el edificio de la morgue...-. -ya lo hicieron, y no encontraron nada ni un rastro de ADN, quien haya hecho esto, no solo sabe lo malo, también de los buenos-** corto la agente **-se mas paciente con ella, Darien, es tu amiga, entiéndela por favor- le pidió la mujer, antes de retirarse de la oficina. -Michiru, no lo voy a hacer, tengo cosas que hacer, encárgate de sacarle algo-** dijo Darien impidiendo que la detective se vaya del todo, se puso en pie, tomo del perchero su casaca marrón.** -cuídate- **le dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta tras de el mismo.

**

* * *

**

**-¿que fue lo que hice?- **pregunto pasmada la rubia. **-aparte de misteriosa... amnésica- **dijo en voz alta el varón, que miraba de forma incrédula a la joven de cabellos oscuros.** -¿no te acuerdas¿De verdad?- **pregunto la chica. La mayor le respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza,** -continuó la mujer, mirando ansiosa a los demás. -felizmente no le entra a las drogas-** decía el hombre**. -se ve saludable, y se nota que es sana, no seas exagerada-. -niña te recuerdo que a pesar de que este lugar sea un antro de perdición, aquí no se admite los estupefacientes, ni manías dañinas- -¿me van a decir?-** grito tan fuerte como pudo la ojiazul. **-veré si alguien lo ha filmado-** dijo el hombre, saliendo apresuradamente y cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Las dos damas se quedaron mirándose entre si y escuchando los gritos lejanos del dueño del antro, que ordenaba que saliera alguna de las chicas a callar al publico. **-me decías que tenias 24 años ¿pero que es eso, de síndrome de Turner mosaico?-. -es una enfermedad que como ves, no me deja desarrollarme físicamente, dándome un aspecto de niña, nunca podré tener hijos, no podré tener los senos, ni por tan diminutos, por suerte no sufro de obesidad ni de diabetes.-**concluyo la joven**. -¿te sientes mal por todo eso?- **se atrevió a preguntar la mujer. **-no, porque quizás todo esto no es mas que una prueba, papá es científico, y seguro papá ya habrá encontrado una solución, y si así no fuera, no me arrepiento de haber nacido... como tu misma me haz dicho, parezco una niña, eso me da gusto, dar la envidia de todas las mujeres-.** Serena la mira a los ojos, viendo el brillo de la honestidad rondando el iris violáceo de la muchacha. _Me recuerdan a Elizabeth Taylor_, ese aspecto infantil, sin duda no se comparaba con la madurez interior de la persona.

**

* * *

**

Setsuna miraba el techo de su habitación, hasta en su mente se había negado a repetir el nombre de su atacante, su único consuelo era que su nueva identidad la alejaría de todo **–lamento lo que haya pasado Setsuna, tienes razón para estar molesta conmigo, pero colabora con nosotros, pro favor-** le suplico Darien que, al ver que ninguna reacción salía del rostro de la mujer que seguía mirando fijamente el techo, no dijo nada, la miro duramente y salio sigilosamente. Setsuna no disfrutaba para nada al actuar así, pero a pesar de que fuera su amigo, toda la culpa era total y completamente de él, no había ningún espacio en su corazón que la dejara tranquila, de sus ojos claros, brotaban unas ligeras lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y furiosa se las limpio antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente para dejar entrar a Michiru, su amiga.

**-pierdes tu tiempo, Michiru, no dire nada-** sentencio la mujer en su silla de ruedas. **-si no lo intento, no lo habre perdido**- contesto la agente, mientras jalaba una silla, se acerco a la mujer y paralizo las ruedas de la silla, se sento frente a su amiga **-te escucho-** le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos con paciencia. setsuna, ahora si, estaba perdida, tendria que hablar, y decirlo haria que se le rompiera el corazon a su amiga. por su lado, Michiru, intuia algo, aunque queria desechar la idea a toda costa. **-ya he dicho que tenia un pasamontaña, no recuerdo su voz**- dijo con tranquilidad. -**tu guardia ¿donde estaba?-** pregunto la policia. -**lo dire una sola vez, yo me encontraba leyendo un correo con el folder a la mano, el guardia desaparecio en un lapso de 2 a 3 minutos, me asuste y me levante el hombre, balbuceaba, sin poder entenderle nada de lo que decia, no logre verlo, llevaba un pasamontaña y me apuntaba con una pistola, me pidio el folder y cuando quise hacer una maniobra me disparo- **dijo en un tono de querer desesperarse.

**

* * *

**

Rei se encontraba cocinando la cena de esa noche, mientras su hijo gateaba a sus anchas por toda la casa. Causaba gracia ver a tan pequeña criatura treparse por los muebles, y es que a pesar de tener dos años, no tenia el desarrollo de cualquier niño, pero el solo los ojos negros rechinando como uvas al sol. Sus mejillas rompían la armonia de su rostro liso con esos hoyuelos a los costados de esa sonrisa sin dientes, tenia que madurar de una buena vez, cerrar el pasado para dar un nuevo futuro, y lo haria en serio por su niño, y para eso tenia que cambiar la mente de su hermana

* * *

**-setsuna te recuerdo que si mientes u ocultas algo, se te levantara cargos- **amenazo tranquilamente la policia.** -si asi fuese, como podrian hacerlo si mi nueva identidad no tiene nada que ver con la anterior-** pregunto con suspicacia la ex-medico forense**. -no te pases de lista, que siempre hay excepciones-** dijo la bella mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento y volvia la silla de ruedas a su estado normal. luego, con una sonrisa maliciosa y extraña, salio de la habitacion.

* * *

Darien seguía montando guardia, había estacionado el auto en una esquina mientras con los dedos seguía en el aire las notas de una canción en la radio. Sus ojos brillaban fuertes, iluminados por la luz del sol que daba inclinado. Miraba siempre hacia un portón viejo, de madera que se le estaba quitando el barniz, y el aspecto era desolador. Serena llegaba por la esquina del extremo, esta vio el auto, y disimulo su felicidad, sacando precipitadamente el llavero, y haciéndolo girar en sus manos. El varón, ante este gesto, bajo del auto, cruzo con precaución la pista y camino hacia la rubia que poco a poco llegaba a la puerta. ella le sonrió, y el también, ingreso la llave al cerrojo y la hizo girar, cuando cedió, unas miradas de complicidad se cruzaron, y ambos ingresaron, lo que el no sabia, era que ese día había nacido una nueva estrella. y _Luna_ era su nombre

* * *

a una semana de empezar los finales, me entro el bichito de darles un poco de mi historia, y espero que ahora si se de cavida para esa historia romantica que desean, niñas. y dado que tengo una noche libre, les paso a contestar, antes de que se me presente algo:

quennie: si le atinaste, no se como se me ocurrio, pero necesitaba si o si, el ambiente. espero que se de cavida de aqui para adelante, porque estoy segura que mas adelante me sera imposible mas oportunidades.

Missahe: yo si creoq ue te pueda explicar tu sorpresa, todo va al primer capitulo, es el responsable por que tenga tan poca lectoras, pero hay algo mas importante que la cantidad, que es la calidad (yo voy checkando todas las veces que puedo, que si son leidos los capitulos y hay diferencias claro entre uno y otro) y yo me siento mucho mas feliz con los reviews que como los tuyos muestran interes en la historia sin dejar el apoyo, que es iguald de necesario que la critica, me siento dichosa que las personas me lean... aunque sea para que luego me boten pero ya, fue una estancia fugaz en cada persona que me lee. muchas gracias, por el cumplido hacia el estilo, me cuesta un poco, porque es algo que he intentado tomarlo de nuevo, y mas con algo de mi propio ingenio.

isabel: aqui tienes uno mas

lovemamoru: gracias los examenes se me acercan y creo que con este chapter pueda respirar mejor (aunque sabes algo, por mas que diga que voy a estudiar... adivina que sucede? me pongo a escribir mas capitulos, y entre esas ideas... suceden mas ideas y al final apruebo los cursos pero con mas confusion sobre la trama..)

angie bloom: con estas pistas sublimes, pueda que tambien ligues la respuesta sobre el que le hizo a Setsuna, sobre lo de la bailarina exotica... tenia que hacerlo... era de ley hacerlo... (voy a ver si hago una escena de sin city as adelante) me tarde nuevamente una semana, gracias por esperarme... mas de un mes...

y misma rutina, en palabras, (pero unos agradecimientos enormes a todas, espiritualmente)

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

El departamento fue inundado por unas voces al otro lado de la puerta principal, el sonido de la llave haciendo contacto y los pasos de las personas se oyeron más nítidos que hacia unos minutos. Dos personas entraron y a penumbras se distinguió que eran una mujer y un varón. **–Y dime Serena¿de donde vienes?-** le pregunto el detective mientras se acercaba al sillón. La rubia, indecisas, prefirió decirle la verdad… -de un empleo- …a medias. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de la cocina con pasos rápidos, **- al menos respetan las ocho horas de trabajo-** dijo con sinceridad. El hombre, por su parte se había preguntado así mismo por su conducta, se sorprendía de las formas en que pensaba de su protegida.** -deseas algo de tomar?-** pregunto ella, mientras abría las puertas de la alacenas, y encontrándose con el fondo de estas. **– oops! Lo lamento, pero no he hecho las compras-** dijo la rubia, casi en un susurro. Algo que no fue ignorado por el policía que se había mantenido en pie desde que había entrado por la puerta y caminaba cerca de la cocina. **-¿Qué necesitas?-** le pregunto. **–No te molestes, hoy he cobrado mi sueldo, y pienso invitarte la cena-** dijo apresurada. El varón la miro sorprendido.

* * *

Michiru se apoyo en la fria pared, encontrandose con el muro verde. Marco en su movil, una serie de digitos, puso en su oido el fono. espero por minutos y solo escucho que timbraba al otro lado de la linea, le parecio una eternidad, cuando escucho a la robotica voz de la contestadora, por unos momentos tuvo la idea de lanzar lejos ele aparato pero se contuvo, de algun modo erasu unica conexion con aquella persona especial. tuvo que respirar profundamente conteniendose las ganas de llorar y renuncias a su trabajo. pero decidio volver a intentarlo. y entro de nuevo a la habitacion

* * *

**-tu eres la dama, y como caballero, yo invito-** le dijo. Esta claro que me interesa Serena, pero Michiru tiene toda la razón, soy un inexperto en este tema. Serena frunció el ceño –pensé que no era un machista- le dijo sin delicadeza alguna. **–no, no lo tomes a mal, yo siempre me he comportado de este modo, es la costumbre… tengo dos hermanas-** se defendió el. Serena lo volvió a examinar sin descaro**. –quisiera dejarte algo en claro… Darien-** lo tuteo molesta **–toda mi vida he sido independiente, y no pretendo dejar de serlo, y menos ahora-.** A Darien, ese argumento quedo impreso en su cabeza con una sensación de que podía arder algo mas que Troya** –puedes independiente, pero no se exactamente a donde quieres llegar con esa frase-** respiro y contó hasta diez, pero llego a cuatro **–además te estoy invitando a cenar-.** Serena que no contaba con esas respuestas pero si con aquella reacción, tuvo cierto momento en que se le ilumino la mente y quizás exagero con ser independiente pero lo siguiente** –quizás me estoy adelantando, pero si piensas que esta… ¿relación? Se va llevar con costumbres, estas equivocado. Y no uses ese argumento tan barato como _así me conociste-_ **. **–¿Dudas de esto?-** dijo Darien mientras extendía el brazo hacia la mujer, y se señalaba así mismo** –para empezar ¿que es lo que somos?-** dijo nervioso, esperando una respuesta que pudiera ser la iniciativa a una declaración.**

* * *

**

**-¿Setsuna?-** pregunto en voz bajita Michiru **–Darien se acaba de ir, ya se que discutieron…-. –no te vengas a disculpar por ese patán- **dijo acalorada. A Michiru no le hizo gracia, podría haber muerto de amor o ilusión por su compañero, pero nunca permitiría que se le insultara, sabia de antemano que podía ser un fanático, manipulador, con síndromes de súper detective, algo menos estúpido que el inspector Gadget, pero nunca un patán. Michiru sí contó hasta diez y algo mas, antes de pensar en lanzarse contra Setsuna, sin querer tenia algo de lastima por su convalecencia, y podría salir herida… nunca se podía en una silla de ruedas. –**Setsuna, no me vengo a disculpar por Darien, pero no soportaría verlos enojados-** dijo ella mientras se acercaba a una silla, frente a Setsuna.** –Entiendes que me manipuló, te manipula a ti también. Tú correrás con un destino semejante si sigues haciéndole caso-. –no me pondrás en su contra, yo no soy una niña que solo dice sí, si sigo en este caso, es porque también quiero encontrar las respuestas ante estos casos. Quiero saber el porque se les cegó la vida a esas jóvenes, y si estamos en peligro, cualquiera puede ser la victima de ese maniaco del cuchillo, tu, yo, las hermanas de tu amigo patán, cualquiera-** dijo Michiru mientras veía, el cielo oscurecido y sobre la ciudad ese resplandor que contrastaba armoniosamente con la luna.

**

* * *

**

Amy llegaba a casa de sus hermanos, y vio a Rei dando de comer a su hijo, tenía una expresión de tranquilidad. **–Hola Amy-** saludo la pelinegra, **-hola pequeño, tía Amy ha venido algo tarde, pero llego. Tu mami esta tranquila-** le dijo con una voz animada a la criatura que sonreía ante el rostro gracioso de la mujer. La melliza se había levantado del asiento y entro en la cocina **–Amy deseas café ¿infusiones?-** dijo en voz alta. Amy, que seguía haciendo muecas al niño, no contesto. –**Amy ¿me estas ignorando?-** le pregunto la pelinegra cuando cruzo la cocina y el comedor en grandes zancadas. Amy se detuvo, y tomo del brazo a su melliza. Prendió el televisor y lo puso en volumen alto, el niño se quedo mirando, el artefacto mientras su tía volvía a llevarse a su madre hacia una habitación contigua.** –esta bien, aquí no escuchara-** dijo la muchacha.** ¿Escuchar que¿Qué me ocultas?**- espeto la madre. **–no te oculto nada, te vengo a informar que tu marido esta buscándote- **dijo la peliazul. Rei sintió algo de pánico **–¿te ha dicho que es lo que quiere?**- cuestiono. **–Supongo que quiere ver a su hijo- **dijo con simpleza la hermana

**

* * *

**

Setsuna comprendió la meta de michiru, y suspiro resignada **-lo volveré a repetir, yo no sé quien me ataco, su voz, me resultaba conocida, pero quizás era por el pasamontañas que…-. -¿pasamontañas?-** repitió Michiru** –lo pudiste ver-.** Setsuna tuvo terror por soltar semejante detalle **–decirles que llevaba oculto el rostro, seria lo mismo como si no lo hubiera visto-.** Michiru empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación **– ¿que más sucedió¿No le viste los ojos¿No pudiste analizar la estatura?-. –era imposible solo sabia que me apuntaba la nuca y cuando intente correr, me volteo y pude ver el pasamontañas, entonces me disparo-.** Michiru no dejaba de caminar nerviosa –**estas encubriendo a tu propio asesino-** sentencio tras unos momentos. –**créelo o no, pero te digo la verdad-.** **–Lamento pensar lo contrario, hablare con el jefe para saber si te inyectamos alguna sustancia que te obligue a decirnos la verdad-** Michiru salio de la sala, Setsuna se quedo congelada por la ultimas palabras y mientras la enfermera entraba por la puerta, y la movilizaba hacia la salida**

* * *

**

**-¿Cómo se entero de mi hijo, si él desapareció durante el embarazo, y ni el sabia que esperaba-. –Yo no he dicho nada, el solo llamo, me pregunto de ti, y sobre la criatura, yo le conteste que no he sabido de ti desde que se habían separado-.** Rei dudo por unos segundos de su melliza. **–Te digo la verdad, Taiki…-** se defendió la hermana. **- ¿y como se pudo enterar que tenía un hijo?-.** **-quizás fue el casero. No lo se. Yo me retiro, Rei. cuídense ambos-** dijo ella mientras salía, seguida de su hermana. **–Espera...-** le tomo del brazo **–sal por la puerta de la cocina-**. Amy tuvo miedo, al ver a su hermana mirando por las ventanas –**crees que me haya seguido-.** –**puede ser una alternativa, y ¿que sucede con Taiki?-. –Taiki tomo el fono, y me pidió que saliera-. –ahí esta la respuesta a mi pregunta, Taiki le dijo**-. **–Pero eso fue después de que yo hablara con Nicolás-. –No sabes si ha llamado antes y tú no has atendido el teléfono**-. Amy no queria suponer que su marido fuera un soplon.

**

* * *

**

Serena dudo varios segundos. A Darien podía darle un paro cardiaco pero se mantenía en pie, con la cabeza erguida, mirando su rostro, buscando en los ojos de la fémina una respuesta. Serena podía sentir esa energía que emanaba del hombre frente a ella. Tuvo fuerzas para apartar su vista, para romper esa conexión. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.** –Adiós, Agente Chiba-** dijo con una voz fría e indolora. El policía la miro sorprendido, y orgulloso camino hacia la puerta. Ella aparto la mirada, imaginándose que se iría y esta vez, para siempre. Una mano abrazo la suya mientras cerraban la puerta. **–yo te diré lo que somos-**. Y sin tener duda alguna, abrazo su pequeña cintura, y acorralándola contra la pared, la beso. Ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver esas pestañas negras, el cabello azabache, y una lagrima salio de sus ojos. No es un sueño. Pero como si fuera lo disfrutaría, y ella lo abrazo del cuello.

* * *

Bueno ¿contentas? espero que si... y les ruego de alguna forma que me ayuden para el siguiente capitulo, que quizas demore menos de dos semanas, pero como han visitado mi space, me estoy de viaje, y mañana es la ultima parte, mañana llegamos todos a la casona y amatarnos por tres meses... ahora se me apaga la compu, por falta de bateria... 

un saludo rapidito a las chicas que me siguen, sea dejandome un rastro de su visita, o tan solo leyendome, igual me hace feliz que lo lean. A Queenie, a la niña Bloom, a Isabel, y a la niña Lovemamoru. que espero les vaya bien a todas con los examenes, purebas y disfruten de las vagaciones... aunque sean cortitas.

No me vayan a matar por los capítulos siguientes y si no fuera tanta molestia dejaran algunos comentarios, quizás. Pienso quedarme en el estilo narrativo, así que ya no tendré mucho más molestia que antes. Si encuentran algunas fallas en la redacción, seria genial que me lo hicieran notar... Claro, si les gusta las historias de misterio o de detectives, tengo un final ya rondando aunque ya nada esta aun escrito.

Esto empieza y, si ustedes me apoyaran, también tendrá su final

Mil abrazos

**M&M **


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANTE: **es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Bajo las colchas y las frazadas y las sabanas, que parecían haber sufrido un desarreglo digno de un tornado y cuanto fenómeno natural se cruzara por la mente, un brazo de piel blanca y muy delgado se estiro hasta el punto de ver la tensión en sus venas azuladas. Y, con el mismo brazo levantó y pasó a un costado las prendas de la cama. Debajo de todo aquello se levantó un cuerpo femenino delgado, el rostro que aun seguía reflejando las ganas de dormir aun más. Con los ojos cerrados se puso de pie y trastabilló con un pedazo de sabana en el suelo, por el susto de caerse se despertó a la fuerza**. – ¡Que calor!-** dijo después de echar una mirada a su habitación **-¡Dios!-**. _"¿quien habrá entrado anoche?" _se preguntaba en la mente al darse cuenta del desorden total. Levantó la cabeza por encima del colchón y vio un bulto, _"¡grande!" _gateando suavemente dio la vuelta a la cama, y casi grita sino era que se tapo la boca con la mano derecha cuando vio una cabellera azabache que sobresalía por un extremo de las frazadas. Con la zurda, se dio apoyo para ponerse de pie y salir despacio de la recamara.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, cuando sintió el frío viento que se colaba por una reja entreabierta _¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué diablos pensará de mí? _Como si pasara por una especie de resaca, su cerebro empezó a mostrar recuerdos de horas atrás… Fue una oleada fuerte, lo que empezó de una forma infantil, sincera y sin mas motivos que alentar a un inicio, como posesos que empezaron a besarse, comenzando lentamente y de una forma agonizante, mantenían los ojos cerrados, quizás avergonzados de su sinvergüencería por seguir una batalla en busca de quien triunfaría en aquella noche irreal, conscientes de que si no existía aclaración o declaración alguna no se volvería a repetir jamás. Darien bajó sus labios rozando tiernamente con la piel que se erizaba, cuán vampiro empezó a saborear el cuello delgado de la mujer. Ella, por su parte, se abandonaba ante las sensaciones y alentaba, acariciando frenéticamente los hombros, bajando hacia los antebrazos y rodeando los codos para volver por el mismo camino hacia los hombros y así sucesivamente.

Tomó la tetera que se encontraba encima de la cocina y la llenó con agua del grifo, al tiempo de calcular una cantidad suficiente para dos, cerro la llave del agua y puso la tetera al fuego, se encontraba bastante preocupada, y por alguna razón no pudo dejar de sonreír al recordar su osadía. **-Mi cuarto. Es el del fondo a la izquierda.-** susurró ella con una voz sensual cerca del oído masculino, entonces el, sin apartarse, la abrazó por la cintura, y ella unió sus manos pequeñas tras el cuello del agente. Y siguió las instrucciones unos pasos más adelante, giro a la izquierda, casi a zancadas, y cayeron tumbados en el lecho, con las demostraciones de pasión. Sirvió café en dos tazas que había sacado de una alacena sobre la cocina. Y las tomó por sus asas, caminó despacio por su departamento para entrar de nuevo a su habitación y vio que se encontraba aun dormido, pero que había cambiado de posición, antes de salir de allí, el cuerpo y el rostro miraba para afuera, hacia la pared, y ahora estaba del otro lado, dejo ambas tazas sobre la mesa de noche y con sus manos aun tibias, empezó a sacudir el hombro del agente **–Darien…-** dijo con una voz que usaba en la adolescencia para despertar a su hermana menor cuando iban a la escuela. En el momento actual, no había resultado nada, aquel hombre seguía en el sétimo sueño, y empezaba a roncar. **–Despierta, Darien-.** Era más de lo que podía tolerar, con ambas manos empezó a sacudir el cuerpo del policía, que tras unos minutos despertó desperezándose con lentitud.

El policía había subido del sueño infernal, y, al abrir los ojos, se dio con el rostro más bello que antes no pudo contemplar, la luz del sol, había resaltado el cabello rubio semioscuro de un par de mechones que enmarcaba las facciones mas adorables que se callaba por las noches, el color azul cielo de esos ojos que siempre emanaban tristeza le miraba con atención y los labios color cereza de aquella boca pequeña pero capaz de hablar lo bastante alto le resultaban mas atrayentes con la iluminación del astro. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para quitarse aquellas frases poéticas de la cabeza, y volver a la realidad en la que la rubia musa le ofrecía una taza humeante de café. **–ya es tarde para ir al trabajo-** le dijo ella mientras se sentaba a un tramo no tan cerca de sus brazos, con una taza también para ella de café, y se lo llevo a los labios**. –Disculpa, Serena…- **titubeaba el varón**. –Debo ir al trabajo, y como me demoro en tomar un baño, debo hacerlo en las mañanas-** interrumpió ella mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta del baño. Tuvo miedo de escuchar las tres palabras que podía producir un ataque de pánico a cualquiera, a cualquier chica. Abrió el grifo de la tina y empezó a sonar el agua cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo de la tina, sonrió cordialmente al rostro confundido del agente y cerró la puerta con la naturalidad de quien salía por mutuo acuerdo. El varón tuvo que salir a la fuerza de aquel espacio de tiempo, en que no podía comprender a las mujeres, busco su ropa en el desorden del suelo y empezó a vestirse mirando por momentos la puerta del baño que no dejaba de salir ruidos, tenia la sensación de haber fallado en algo, que había actuado pésimamente. Al terminar de vestirse la parte inferior encontró su camisa bajo un sostén de encajes sutiles color bronce sobre una tela de semitransparente que completaba las copas. No supo que cara poner pero recogió su camisa y salio rápido de la habitación, cruzo la sala a zancadas grandes, alguna parte de su interior quería gritar como Tarzán y reventar las puertas solo con el volumen de su voz, pero _¿y ella que pensaría? ¿Lo vería como un pervertido? _Sin volver la vista atrás, cogió la chaqueta que descansaba en el espaldar del sillón del primer mueble hacia la puerta principal. Abrió ésta última y cruzo el umbral, cerrándola tras sus pasos.

En el rincón tras la puerta del baño apenas pudo escuchar cuando crujió la puerta de su habitación a pesar del sonido del agua contra el material de la tina. Volteo la vista hacia ésta y vio que estaba lista, cerró el grifo, se dio cuenta que todo el momento estuvo desnuda, algo le decía que la cocina estuvo muy fría, introdujo sus blancas piernas en el agua, agarrándose de los marcos gruesos de esta y se deslizaba hasta la altura del cuello, sus cabellos largos empezaban a flotar en la superficie del agua. Levantó la mirada hasta tenerla frente al techo. De color blanco y tenia líneas que surcaba de una esquina hasta la altura del centro de la habitación, un ruido que hasta ese momento no percibía, la llevo a mirar el caño, en el cual goteaba por segundo. Por cada gota que se desprendía del grifo y cruzaba el espacio para unirse a las demás, tomo aire y se sumergió, abandonándose al sensación de no sentir nada, de flotar. Bajo el agua mantenía los ojos abiertos y seguía mirando el techo, tenia que ser sincera de gustarle esa noche loca, en la que había perdido la virginidad con aquel ilusión de hombre, No era mojigata, pero no le interesaban los hombres, para actuar de esas forma, en vida Mina y Lita babeaban y suspiraban por Seiya, pero ella lo miraba con ojos de amiga, y como recordaba en un programa de la radio, no buscaba amigos por novios. Sintió enrojecer y se calmo. Por su mente cruzo el pensamiento de que quizás, aquello no había significado nada para él, "sexo casual de vez en cuando". Lo malo, es que ella si había sentido y había significado algo mas que una sesión amatoria sin sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y emergió solo rostro, exhalo fuerte, y durmió.

Se habían desnudado con delicadeza, el mas que todo fue caballeroso cuando le quito la ultima prenda y las manos bailaban por la piel ajena, querían todo y las manos no le alcanzaban. Ella se levanto sobre el, no había besos mas que en el cuerpo, cuando la abrazo, pegando sus senos con el pecho bien formado y claro del policía, y sin dejar de rodearla, adoro sus pechos con devoción mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior para acallar sus gemidos, aquella sensación la asustaba, era tortuosamente gratificante y no le era suficiente, uno de sus dientes logro el objetivo de herirse el labio, y un hilillo de sangre se asomo sensualmente el agente paso una mano alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo, sintió el sabor metálico de sus sangre en la lengua de otro. Sus manos se dirigieron al sur y sonrió cuando por esfuerzo el policía intento seguir ocupando su boca y ella siguió dominándolo, tomando el miembro del policía, el varón intento controlar las sensaciones pero no solo era sexo, era la mujer con la que compartía esa noche, y forzaba a no venirse "_aun no"_. Tomó sus manos para decirle algo pero ella lo soltó, casi, en el acto, inclinando su vista al colchón. Tuvo temor de que dijera cruelmente que aquello solo fuera una noche que no valía nada. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los zafiros del varón que tenían un dejo de duda. pero una caricia dócil lo tranquilizo y las manos varoniles estrecharon la cadera de la mujer y eso le aclaro de que ella tenia el mando , las manos femeninas abrazaron el miembro y lo fue acercando a la entrada de su interior, por sus recuerdos de la escuela, aquello iba doler, con cierta inocencia beso la boca entreabierta sin remordimiento, y sintió el traspaso de su virginidad, escondió el rostro en la curva del cuello, percibió a duras penas, el beso húmedo en su propio cuello, mientras esperaba que el dolor se disipara. Unas manos dibujaban en su espalda pequeños círculos, exactamente bajo sus notorios omoplatos.

El camino de aquel departamento hasta la puerta principal fue hecho casi inconsciente por parte del detective. Su mente recuperaba imágenes de la noche anterior, se golpeo a si mismo al darse cuenta que sonreía descaradamente al recordar la sensación casi mágica al lado de la rubia. Olía aquel aroma de canela, que emanaba el cuerpo femenino, su nariz a pocos centímetros encima de esos hombros frágiles que por unos segundos después dejaron de sentir tensión y empezaban a elevarse, el rostro de la rubia seguía escondido, sus manos estrecharon las de ella, y beso la clavícula, embriagado del aroma, siguió besando con el propósito de descubrirla ante sus ojos mientras seguía unido a ella. _¡Mmmh! _Logró escuchar. Si no había sido el, tenia que ser ella quien estuviera gimiendo. De nuevo, con lentitud empezaba el vaivén controlado por ella, que sus labios dejaban salir hasta pequeños gritos, y mas cuando sin dejar de sujetar sus manos su brazo rodeo la espalda de ella y giraron teniéndola bajo su cuerpo y el movimiento empezaba a tomar ritmo, y disfruto al verla con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su frente perlada de sudor, y todo ello lo alentó a seguir, a unirse a ella una y otra vez, era el afrodisíaco, primero lento, unos minutos después, rápido, pero algo era extraño, sentía que debía ser cuidadoso, que no debía ser solo sexo, sino una muestra mas grande de ¿amor?, sí amor, pero no ese tipo de amor que estaba a acostumbrado sino al de pareja. No podía contenerse y, con rudeza, se vació en el interior de la mujer. Con ambos antebrazos se sostuvo sobre ella, volviendo la respiración normal, admirando el rostro que dejaba de reflejar tensión, un rostro calmado, un rostro sereno, lo que mas amaba. Maldijo en su auto cuando se dio cuenta de que podía haber un malentendido.

Serena salio de la tina con cuidado, cubriéndose el cuerpo con una bata blanca y tomo una toalla grande, cruzo la puerta, hacia su cama, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla. Ese recuerdo, parecido a un sueño, pero era algo mas que una ilusión de su mente y mas evidencia no había mas que su cama deshecha. Salto al escuchar un claxon agudo y corrió a la ventana para alcanzar a ver el humo levantado de las calles por un auto que desaparecía tras una esquina. Se cambio sin dejar de pensar en aquello, refunfuñando al darse cuenta que se había equivocado al acomodarse la falda, y los botones de la blusa no sincronizaban entre si. Caminó hasta la cocina y dejo las tazas de café en el lavadero, mientras miraba el reloj de pared, recogió el saco crema que vistió el día anterior y fijándose de llevar lo necesario (llavero, billetera, tarjeta de identificación) el departamento se quedó en mutis tras el portazo de su dueña.

* * *

Bueno, antes de que me ataquen por irresponsable de esta servidora (porque sabiendo las niñas hermosas que escriben y una en especial que me alentó a seguir mientras mi mente transcurría en un mar de falta de inspiración y trance de fantaseo) y sé que no lo harán. Dulces haditas.

No sé si sea este un regreso como debería llamarse a un escrito como este. (No es el marketeo pero veo a señoritas escritoras, por esta pagina, y yo me postro ante sus pies) creo que por fin toque tierra. Y me he resignado a esas cosas de la realidad… ero dejando mis dramas, me he perdido muchas cosas (la moda de los foros y esas cosas) algunas lectoras están triunfando en trabajo (Queenie) y otras lectoras, hacen camino propio este ¿negocio? No creo llamarlo así porque no ganamos nada (de efectivo), salvo los reviews de todos los que deciden hacerse leer respecto al fic. Disculparan mi mensaje tan retórico pero ya ni viene al caso revivir ese tipo de cosas.

Algunas preguntas hechas hace casi cinco meses ya están aquí contestadas y ahora si, di el paso que quería dar, pero tengo cierta duda con el relato este. Si alguien se siente ofendido favor de hacérmelo saber, esto es supone que es un pasatiempo, pero no quisiera que llegara una cuenta por servicios siquiátricas a mi email. Aquí, en este capitulo se acaba los extremismos rosa-gris, y empieza el mero relato detectivesco (ya termine de releer a Sir A. Conan Doyle y a mi sexy-horror Edgar Allan Poe). Así que pronto tendrán mas capítulos, solo con un poco de paciencia (si rezamos juntas para que los profesores de la Universidad, no me tengan hambre a cada rato –no soy la estudiante "educada" modelo) y asi como vine, me voy.

Un abrazo grande a todas por esperar (si es que aun siguen por esta página) y bienvenidos(as) sean todos(as)


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANTE: **Es un universo alterno, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a **NAOKO TAKEUCHI, **en cuanto la trama es pura imaginación mía.

**CRIMEN PERFECTO **

**(No existe) **

Fría, es la palabra para describir aquella tarde, en cuanto entraba por la puerta gruesa de metal, supo que algo había cambiado desde hacia veinticuatro horas. **– ¡Luna! Estábamos preocupados por ti.-** dijo entusiasmado el varón que aparecía por uno de los corredores, de cabello y bigote de color rubio cenizo, rechoncho, de rostro bonachón, se le podría confundir con un Santa Claus "hawaiano", siempre vistiendo camisas con figuras de palmeras y cocos, unos pantalones cortos, algo sucios, y una sandalias con la mera excusa de que hacia calor, era la presencia de Carl, el dueño de aquel antro de perdición, como solía decirlo a veces. **–Hola Carl, me demore sin querer hacerlo, no pasaba el bus y tuve que hacer medio camino a pie-** se excusó Serena, recordando que su nombre de trabajo era Luna. **–Descuida Luna, Carl no debe molestarse hasta dentro de dos días-** dijo una voz detrás del hombre enrojecido hasta los pelos. **-¿y por que?-** pregunto curiosa. **–se inyectó botox, así que debe fingir que nada le molesta. Si arruga siquiera un tantito, en el rostro se le quedara esa arruga, bien marcada, hasta otra aplicación**- concluyo con malicia Hotaru, dando unos pasos en el corredor. **–vaya, espero que te salga muy bien tu aplicación-** dijo la rubia, mientras se adentraba en el local. Dejando a aquellas personas atrás, sus pasos tomaron velocidad sin tener en cuenta nada, algo en su interior anhelaba un momento de soledad, un momento sin ruidos, ni personas, nada que le pudiera distraer. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una puerta de acero, con todas sus fuerzas la empujo y trastabillo un poco al estar del otro lado. Se dio cuenta que estaba al otro lado de local, la calle trasera, pateo con desgano una lata de soda vacía y se sentó con cuidado sobre una caja que al instante se abrió y salieron espantados tres pericotes, los cuales desaparecieron tras los contenedores enormes de basura. Suspiró resignada, mientras se apoyaba en la pared, lo que más temía se proyectaba en su mente, se rascó el cabello rubio, tratando de ondular algunos mechones y miraba al cielo azul del mediodía, implorando borrar todo lo sucedido.

**-¿te arrepientes?-** dijo una voz que no la saco del todo de sus pensamientos. Miro hacia la puerta, en la que a un costado aparecía el cabello negro y los ojos violetas de Hotaru. **-¿Arrepentirme de que?-** respondió Serena sin levantarse ni interrumpir su intento de meditación. Hotaru cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho. En aquel momento, Serena presintió lo que todo el día anterior había temido. **– ¿Estas enamorada?-** pregunto la muchacha de cabello color negro. **–nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, no sé si estoy enamorada o es una ilusión**- contesto ella mientras miraba la pared del frente, llena de afiches. **–pues tienes todos los síntomas de un amor no correspondido. Espero, sinceramente, no verte por todos los rincones llorando como una magdalena-** dijo la joven dando un toque de sorna a la última parte. La rubia sonrió ante el comentario. Hacia tiempo que nada la reconfortaba, apenas la noche anterior se prometió no llorar si después todo se aclaraba con un "nos dejamos llevar por un rato, ¿cierto?". Él había comenzado con ese beso, y ella continuo todo. **–El amor es una mierda-** soltó mientras recogía unos trozos de papel del suelo. Caminó hacia el cilindro de color plateado y echo la pequeña basura al interior**. –El amor es amor, científicamente, cuando estamos enamorados, el cerebro sufre algunas alteraciones, no nos volvemos imbeciles, pero nos quedamos algo, ciegos- **dijo la del aspecto de niña. es que amar y querer no es igual, amar es sufrir, querer es gozar, se dejo escuchar desde la ventana pequeña de un segundo nivel de un edificio cercano**. -Luna vamos a prepararte, Carl no puede demostrarlo pero estara muy preocupado-** termino Hotaru mientras se acercaba al umbral de la puerta**. –iré en unos minutos, prometo no escapar-** contesto la ojiazul con una sonrisa. La mas joven asintio con la cabeza y desparecio tras la puerta ploma. A Serena le empezaba a gustar esa filosofia por parte de Hotaru, simple, eclectica, ni pretensiosa. Miró al cielo, pensando en Dios, algunas veces se calmaba como si fuera la medicina para todo. De pronto se levanto del todo, vio si tenia alguna mancha en la ropa y sacudiendose la ropa caminó hasta la puerta del antro y, apenas llegó a escuchar El que ama no puede pensar todo lo da , todo lo da, el que quiere pretende olvidar y nunca llorar y nunca llorar.

Para el detective Chiba, en aquella mañana nada de lo ocurrido había sido rutinario, cuando llego a casa, su hermana estaba en la sala, viendo los telediarios y su pequeño sobrino jugaba en un rincón de la habitación limitado por una cerca roja. **–Infeliz, hubieras avisado que no llegarías a casa, y me habrías ahorrado una noche de preocupación-.** OK, eso si había sido muy raro, por más loca que fuera su hermana nunca le había alzado la voz frente al pequeño. **–Lamento no haberte llamado, pero sucedió algo de improvisto, y con toda la preocupación, olvide, discúlpame en verdad, Rei, no era mi intención-. **Rei no dejo su expresión de enfado y exhalo con desesperación. **-Al menos llegaste para despedirme-.** Darien tuvo la sensación de una sorpresa en alto voltaje, similar a un baldazo de agua helada o cuando se va por la calle y las palomas revolotean por encima de las cabezas sueltan sus regalos a diestra y siniestra. **– ¿a donde piensas irte?-. –Nos vamos, mi hijo y yo nos mudaremos lejos de aquí-, **Rei se dirigió a la cocina mientras miraba con sigilo tras las cortinas la vista a la calle. **-¿Qué sucedió ahora? Rei, no puedes andar por la vida con esas ideas paranoicas, el psicólogo te creyó eso de la clarividencia pero ningún trastorno de personalidad- **exclamó Darien ante las acciones de su hermana**. –Darien, tú no tienes una ex pareja que de la noche a la mañana empieza a acecharte para conocer a tu hijo- **Rei dejo la ventana y se acerco hasta la mesa en el centro de la cocina**. **Darien se sorprendió y frunció el ceño, gesto que avisaba su malhumor** –Rei, me dijiste que Nicolás sabía lo del niño, cuando se divorciaron mi sobrino tenia ocho meses-.** **–Nicolás estaba en una misión en Rabbit flan, conoció a alguien y desde el otro estado me pidió el divorcio, no sé muy bien el giro del asunto pero luego, ya no quería seguir con los trámites- **contesto la pelinegra levantando la vista de la mesa hacia los ojos de su hermano, mientras que los propios expresaban la sinceridad que su hermano entendió. –**Lo que sea que suceda comunícate conmigo, Rei. Tú y el niño son lo mas importante**- dijo Darien al acercarse y tomarle las manos de su hermana menor para transmitirle valor.

**–Tranquilo, Darien, sabes que hierba mala nunca muere- **sonrió **-tengo muy bien solucionado este asunto, te llamare en cuanto llegue-** le dijo su hermano al responderle el ligero apretón de manos y levantarse en el acto para empezar a cargar unas maletas al salir de la cocina y estar en el vestidor. **– ¿Te llamo un taxi?-** pregunto el detective mientras se acercaba a su sobrino que miraba distraído una secuencia de Sesamo street con Big Bird. El niño, a pesar de tener un año y medio parecía entender lo que hablaban los mayores pero apenas contestaba con monosílabos, y en momentos cuando parecía contar algo por los gestos de su rostro y los movimientos de sus manos no se le entendía nada, era un lenguaje tan distinto. **–Pedí uno hace 20 minutos- **dijo ella al acercarse hacia los varones de la casa y empezar a abrigar al mas joven. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y estiro la cabeza para ver por la ventana hacia la calle. **– Al parecer te llevare yo-** dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la ventana **–claro que me vas a llevar tú, necesito el taxi para distraer a la gente- **afirmo la mujer al acabar de ponerle un abrigo rojo con capucha a su pequeño. El niño los miró como estando de acuerdo y volvió a sonreír al ver a Elmo. –**creo que ese problema de lenguaje proviene de todo esto**- dijo Rei al apoyar su hombro derecho a la pared **–pero sé que entiende muy bien todo lo que digo, solo debo darle bastante tiempo y mucho apoyo-. –Apoyo es lo que tienes de mi parte, Rei, recuérdalo siempre- **dijo el agente al ver que un auto de color amarillo con cuadrados negros se aproximaba a la entrada de la casa.** –Lo sé, hermanito, cuídate mucho- **dijo la pelinegra al abrazar lo que podía rodear con sus brazos, llenos de bolsas de plástico**. –llevemos las maletas que hay en el recibidor para el taxi mientras yo pongo estas bolsas en tu auto.- **dijo ella señalando la puerta trasera.

Michiru bebía su vaso numero… no recordaba cuanta cantidad de café digería para sostenerse en la consciencia, solo esperaba que llegara Darien, y poder dormitar mientras su compañero se tiraba de los cabellos tratando de saber mas sobre este caso que llevaba mas de tres años y cinco mujeres, jóvenes, no mayores de treinta años, que estaban enterradas sin saber el como llegaron a ese fatal culminación de sus vidas. Había terminado aquella fase de galanteo con el asistente del fiscal, Haruka Tenor. A simple vista un ejemplar casi extinto de los hombres guapos y solteros, que no eran homosexuales ni sacerdotes. Y es que habían dado el paso a la segunda fase, la de enamoramiento, sí, podía decirlo feliz de la vida, estaba enamorándose de Haruka, superando la calentura por su colega. Ahora esperaba la llamada que podía cambiarle los ánimos, escuchar su voz reconfortante, y planear lo que podrían hacer para el fin de semana. Nada mas surtiría ese mismo efecto o parecido. Piiiip. Quince minutos mas había pasado desde la ultima alarma, y es que estar de guardia, sola, sin apoyo, con harta cantidad de cafeína, era sacrificante, tenia tantas ganas de tirar esa alarma, lamentablemente era su celular el que tenia alarma y sin el no podría comunicarse con Haruka, con cansancio presionó el botón de pause en el teléfono y, apoyando la barbilla en su palma trataba de calmar su tensión. Un minuto más pasó sin que se diera cuenta.

-**Rei cuídate mucho-** dijo el detective mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño que llevaba en brazos su hermana. **–Prometo llamarte en cuanto este a salvo-** dijo la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba el gorro que ocultaba su recién recortada melena. Al terminar de asegurarse que estaba irreconocible, se alejo del auto, adentrándose al terrapuerto, con unas maletas de mano, mientras su equipaje era recogido por su melliza Amy que se encontraba acompañada de su marido en plena sala de embarque del aeropuerto. Con cuidado y sin ser tan obvio se fijo por si alguien estaba siguiéndoles. **– Vamos querida-** dijo Taiki, mientras su mano bajaba de posarse en el hombro de su mujer y tomaba las maletas que habían circulado por la rampa de equipaje. La peliazul recordaba tristemente el día anterior al despedirse de su melliza, y era cierto que eran tan distintas y a la vez tenían la misma alma, Amy no podría vivir sin Rei, ni Rei sin Amy, pero había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión por el bien de su sobrino, y aunque fuera de lo mas descabellada, ella creería en su hermana por sobre todas las cosas. Rei donde sea que estés, cuídate mucho.

Mientras mas daba vueltas a la habitación, menos podía concentrarse en algún paso para su grandiosa función que presentaría en menos de media hora. **-¿estas más tranquila?-** pregunto Hotaru en lo que entraba y llevaba la expresión de que algo se había podrido **–sí, gracias por preocuparte-** contesto la rubia mientras daba paso a otra ronda que fue interrumpida en el momento en que Hotaru la tomo de los brazos y la sentó en el banquillo **–Vas a vomitarle al público si no te detengo- **dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento en otro banquillo cercano. Serena jugaba con sus pulgares a los que veía de rato en rato para encontrarse con la mirada de Hotaru que no dejaba de observarle. **–Carl siente mucha confianza en ti, piensa que no le vas a decepcionar**-. Serena al escuchar aquello sintió ganas de desaparecer. La puerta se abrió detrás de la pelinegra, **-¿Lista, Luna?-** pregunto el hombre de la camisa hawaiana, que miraba expectante la figura exquisitamente envuelta en una bata de seda color melón, el delgado y dulce rostro que era enmarcado por la cabellera color miel y salvajemente ordenado. **–Aun tengo veinte minutos, ¿no?-** pregunto la aludida tratando de calmarse. **–un poco mas de veinte minutos-** dijo el dueño del antro recibiendo el mensaje de ¡tiene nervios! que los ojos de Hotaru le disparaba.

**–Bueno, debo ver porque apesta el pasillo-** aseguró al regresar sobre sus pasos al entrar y percibiendo un futuro regaño por parte de la mas joven de las mujeres. Serena volvió a respirar profundamente **-me gustaría repensar de nuevo este asunto de pretender ser una bailarina exótica, soy plana, por donde me mires carezco de belleza-. -e irradias un pesimismo único- **el tono irónico deHotaru corto con lo que supondría una escena dramática **-Serena, estas cohibida por lo que te haya sucedido en estas ultimas horas, no te voy a dejar sola para que empieces a comerte las uñas- **agregó con firmeza al cruzar los brazos**. **Serena dejó de ver sus uñas recién pintadas, se puso en pie y, mirándose al espejo, empezó a revisar su vestuario. –**Serena ya no eres una adolescente, deja de ser tan patética-** se dijo con enfado, mientras retocaba su maquillaje **–cuantas veces te deprimirás, olvida el pasado, lo que hagas o intentas hacer no es nada fuera de este mundo… ¡mierda!-**. Hotaru observo a la rubia aventar el delineador liquido al suelo, mientras tomaba un pañuelo desechable **-¿Qué sucedió?-** dijo al levantarse del banco y acercarse al espejo. **–estupido delineador, estupida serena…-** dijo la mujer antes de derrumbarse y golpear la mesa con su puño**. –Serena, tranquila por favor, yo no se manejar los ataques de pánico ajenos, y menos los míos- **calmó la joven acariciando la cabeza sobre la mesa **–soy pésima sicóloga, así que cualquier problema que tengas, trágatelo, úsalo para tu danza. No tengas miedo del publico, ríete al pensar que estén desnu-. –Se nota que eres pésima consejera Hotaru, pero gracias por hacerme recordar a los maestros de la escuela- **afirmaba la mayor mientras se reponía de aquella escena surrealista** –dejare todo de mi en ese maldito escenario y ya no me comportare como me haz visto hoy, ahora- **contesto con determinación y viendo directamente a los ojos de la joven. Hotaru se convenció por lo dicho de la rubia y le abrazo, y fue ahí que comprobó que Serena era honesta.

Darien manejaba de vuelta a la ciudad. Ver a su hermana darle la espalda para partir hacia un futuro incierto y su sobrino, que lo veía a la distancia que se hacia mas y mas larga con cada paso que daba su madre, lo despidió con la mano, sin llamar la atención de la gente extraña, solo el, su familia podía distinguirlos hasta cuando era irreconocibles ante tanta masa de gente. Aquel recuerdo reciente lo iba a tener durante mucho tiempo. Vio al espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que podía doblar la esquina con toda seguridad. Tenía más de mediodía sin aparecerse en la comisaría, Michiru habría sacado algo más de información de los labios de Setsuna, quien se había cambiado el color de cabellos y cortado hasta la altura de los hombros, pero mantenía la mirada lánguida y reservada, y conociéndola desde siempre, no podrían sacarle nada. PIP PIIIIIIP. Claxon para el auto que le cerraba el paso de su carril. De ninguna manera la unidad de investigación aceptaría el uso de drogas para decir la verdad. **–Si tuviéramos un hipnotizador- **afirmaba viendo directamente en el espejo. Dos cuadras mas y podría llegar a su escritorio recibir las andanadas de insultos por parte de su hermosa compañera y "relajarse" hasta que algo se les ocurriera o hasta que fuera hora de ir a casa.

**"Señores Espectadores, con ustedes, una de nuestras nuevas joyas, hermosa, sensual lo que hace que le hace una diosa, ella es Luna"**Serena contenía sus ganas de salir corriendo para calmar sus ánimos de vomitar al escuchar el bajo tono de voz de Carl. Mira a su costado, Hotaru le presionaba el brazo en una muda forma de apoyo -**Vamos Luna, tienes un espectáculo que dar- **y da dos pasos mientras se deshace de aquella bata. El aire acondicionado le da escalofríos en su cuerpo medio vestido. Luces apagadas, murmullos varoniles, y ella que que toma lugar en el escenario. Piensa que esta sola, Imagina las tardes en que perdía todo contacto con la realidad. Su alma se liberaba para bailar. Y es ella, la que atrae la mirada de los varones.

* * *

Tengo sueño! Regreso a las 6 para editar la parte que me falta

cuidense


End file.
